InuYasha Fic Los 5 vientos Final Alternativo
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: Un viaje por salvar a Kagome, donde Kikyou toma su lugar en el grupo.. Naraku tiene la perla completa, y deben afrontar la consecuencias! final alternativo
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fic InuYasha: The Five Wyndis ( O los 5 vientos)

Cuenta la Leyenda…

... que te ocurre ahora Kagome?¡¡¡¡ – le pregunto a gritos Inu-Yasha tras caer al piso con el típico grito " Osuwari".

No es lógico? – le dijo a la vez a gritos Kagome.

Que tiene de malo comerse algo se esas cosas que traes de tu época? – le pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

Algo? Algo? ; Te comiste los cinco paquetes que traje¡¡¡¡ - le dijo lanzándole envoltorios de bolsitas de frituras.

Señorita Kagome, no debería alterarse, Inu-Yasha tubo una larga batalla – le replicó Miroku con una falsa sonrisa.

Su excelencia, no se ha dado cuenta de que nos ha dejado... – dijo Sango cerrando con fuerza su puño.

Sin nada¡¡¡ - exclamó Shipo.

Si no fuera por ese Koga, No entiendo como aún puede ser tan obstinado...

por que me recuerda a alguien que conozco? – dijo Shipo pensativo.

A diferencia de ese perro sarnoso yo no necesito de la perla para ser más fuerte¡¡¡¡ - grito Inu-Yasha molesto, ya era bastante que le regañaran por comida, pero que le culparán de todas las desgracias que estaban ocurriendo ya era bastante.

Aún así, no sabemos que hacer, Naraku ya tiene la perla completa y yo no puedo regresar a mi época – dijo Kagome sin muchos ánimos.

... muy lejos Naraku, "jugaba" con un grupo de soldados humanos con la perla; extrañamente no parecía aumentar mucho sus poderes. Ya terminado el "juego", presionó la perla; no estaba resultando como quería. Algo faltaba, o algo molestaba al buen funcionamiento de la preciosa joya.

Kagura, te diste cuenta de que la perla de Shikón no está funcionando como debería? - le pregunto Naraku a Kagura mientras se dirijan junto a l grupo de espíritus que les llevaba.

Si sabes las respuestas, el por que de esa pregunta? – le replicó.

Cuando Kikyou cuidaba de la perla, está se mantenía pura, por este motivo, la perla funcionaba con todo su poder, que no es comparable con la basura que es capaz de hacer en estos momentos; cuando la mate, esos sentimientos de odio se transfirieron a Kikyou y la perla los absorbió, de está forma la perla se fue debilitando, ahora Kikyou está devuelta, pero aún tiene esas intenciones, por esto la perla siguió oscureciéndose, debe de haber un método para purificarla, sin tener que perder la perla de Shikón...

... – Inu Yasha, hoy es luna nueva, donde se refugiara? – le pregunto Miroku a Inu yasha, pensativo.

no lo digas tan fuerte¡¡ - le replicó él, mirando de reojo a todos lados.

El joven Koga, y Kagura ya lo saben – dijo Sango pensativa y contando con los dedos las personas – hasta Naraku lo sabe¡

Quieren callarse¡ - les grito.

Inu – Yasha es la pura verdad¡¡ - le dijo Shipo alegre.

Quieres callarte?¡¡¡ - le dijo dándole un puñete – Naraku, ya tiene la perla completa, es motivo para estar tan "alegres"?' – les dijo duramente.

Inu – Yasha... – dijo Kagome desanimada – si... estamos aquí por lo que Mioga dijo; " ... al otro lado de las montañas existen unos escritos sobre la perla se Shikon, Amo Inu – Yasha le puede ser útil... pero no le puedo asegurar su posible reacción"...

A que te refieres? – le preguntó tomándolo con sus zarpas.

Me refiero, a que es una leyenda muy antigua, ha sido juzgada muy mal tanto por las bestias, como por los humanos... – dijo apresuradamente, Inu yasha lo dejo nuevamente en su hombro.

Y crees que a mi me importa? – le preguntó.

Pero amo... es una leyenda que al parecer contiene blasfemias sobre odas las razas...

Y?...

Inu yasha, deberías tomar en cuenta su opinión¡¡¡ - le dijo Kagome, tomando a Mioga... – normalmente tiene razón...

Ha... señorita Kagome; me dejaría beber de su sangre? – le preguntó estrechando sus manos. Aome, la aplasto con los dedos arrepentida...

Blasfemias? Entonces debe de ser una leyenda muy antigua... – susurró Miroku.

Y a donde está Mioga? – le preguntó Inu yasha, sin esperarlo, mientras corría desesperado tras ellos.

... al otro lado de la montaña Kun Lun, pero no en estas tierras, muy lejos... – dijo con una voz que apenas se escuchaba.

Pero si pasa algo malo, no escapes como cobarde¡¡ entendiste? – le dijo cerrando su puño. Mioga palideció...

Siguieron su camino volando, junto a Kirara, y Shipo, pasaron rápidamente la montaña, pero se encontraron con.. nada, había un gran desierto, árido, y sin vida.

Mioga, dijiste que aquí se encontraba la leyenda¡ - le dijo molesto Inu yasha, al ver el desierto.

Pero amo... nunca he estado aquí... pero tiene que recordar que es una leyenda muy antigua, y culpada de muchas cosas¡¡ no cree?

Oye, Inu yasha, por que no usas la técnica para deshacer campos mágicos? – le preguntó Aome pensativa – que pierdes?

... está bien... agáchense... – les dijo, todos obedecieron sabiendo, la magnitud del poder destructivo del ataque. Inu Yasha desenfundó a colmillo de acero, y lanzó el ataque. Cuando la luz, desapareció, la imagen del desierto empezó a quebrarse poco a poco estruendosamente. Entre cada pedazo del espejo, lograron divisar algo así como un templo.

Inu yasha, mire, es un templo... – le dijo Miroku apuntando con el dedo.

Crees que no me di cuenta? - le dijo bajándose de Shipo, y caminando hacía el templo, destruyó los últimos trozos de campo, y entró junto a sus amigos.

Este templo es muy distinto a los que hay en estas tierras... – susurró Mioga.

Si, se parece a los que hay en occidente... – dijo impresionada Aome. El templo tenía un gran tamaño, estaba rodeado de un gran jardín semejante a un paraíso de primavera, la catedral se previa de 5 enormes vitrales con distintos motivos, se acercaron cuidadosamente al llegar notaron que el majestuoso templo se formaba de una única sala, los vitrales, y el edificio en sí.

Un edificio de occidente? – le preguntó Miroku – realmente ha esa gente le gustaba construir en grande..

Pero en esta época no debería estar aquí..

No debería? – se preguntaron Sango, Shipo y Miroku.

He.. donde está Inu Yasha? – se preguntó Kagome entrando dentro del templo. Inu Yasha de encontraba ya dentro viendo impresionado una gran lápida de piedra en el fondo. No se preocupo por él, pero cuando salía puso su atención en los vitrales, se acercó al primero, se constituía de colores cálidos, rojos y naranjos, mostraba llamas de fuego "un colmillo envuelto en un collar negro con cuencas blancas en forma de comas blancas entre cada sección de 5", se acercó a tocarlo, al hacerlo, sintió quemarse por dentro, se hecho para atrás asustada. Inu yasha sacó su atención de la lapida.

Aome? – le preguntó tomándola del brazo.

Mmm.. – exclamó mientras pensaba: " se preocupo por mí¡¡" – gracias...

Gracias por que? – Kagome quedó helada – que dice en esas escrituras? – le preguntó apuntándolas con su dedo pulgar.

... he, no lo se tengo que verlas... – dijo decepcionada. Las escrituras tenían una mezcla entre el japonés y las letras de occidente.

Y en tu época podrán ayudarnos? – le preguntó viendo detenidamente el vitral rojo.

No los toques¡¡¡ - Inu Yasha estaba tocando suavemente el vitral rojo.

Por que Aome? – le pregunto extrañad, sin quitar su mano del vitral.

Que extraño... cuando yo lo toque sentí... – estaba a punto de terminar, cuando Miroku entró junto a Sango y los demás.

Amo Inu yasha¡¡¡ pudieron leer inscripciones? – les preguntó Mioga.

No... no se de que época serán, pero hay letras de nuestro mundo y otro... – dijo Miroku mirando interesado las runas.

No, Miroku... estas son letras de occidente... – le dijo definitivamente. Miroku se acercó a tocar los vitrales, y tampoco sintió nada como el ardor. Aome se sentía confusa...

Entonces, señorita Aome, podría ir a su época y traer libros con tal de poder ayudarnos? – le preguntó Miroku.

Si, no tenemos apuro... – dijo suavemente Sango.

Que no tenemos apuro? Naraku tiene ya toda la perla¡¡¡ - dijo alterado Inu yasha.

Le taparon la boca; la idea era que Kagome se fuera tranquila, y sin preocupación.

Kagome, se fue un poco a regañadientes a su época, era verano, así no habrían problemas con exámenes y cosas así. Aún así Inu yasha la acompaño a la otra era.

Mientras ellos cruzaban la brecha, del ese mundo y el de ellos, reían contentos de que la relación entre ellos dos hubiera mejorado...

Al llegar al otro lado, el calor los acosaba, la temperatura rebasaba los 33° C, Kagome realmente sentía muy poco entusiasmo de ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de latín, Ingles, y otros idiomas occidentales.

Por su parte Inu Yasha, se mantenía cerca, sobre los edificios. Miraba asomado por ahí, la veía caminar pensativa por la calle.

Al llegar a la entrada del templo la acompañó a pie.

que te pasa? – le preguntó caminando junto a ella, entre los cedros.

Es que... – dijo cabizbaja – no me vas a creer, te va a parecer ridículo.

Que ocurrió? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Aome no respondió, simplemente siguió caminando, ya que no tenía problemas decidió divertirse un poco, pero la mirada tensa de Inu – Yasha le hacía recordar el peligro que había en la otra época.

Inu yasha... – dijo mientras cenaban...

Si... que quieres? – dijo mirando la TV

Pero ponme atención¡¡

Si, te estoy poniendo atención.. – dijo ignorándola más.

Osuwari¡¡¡ - inu yasha cayó de bruces al piso.

Que? Por que andas tan pesada? – grito.

Volvamos¡¡¡

Y de esta forma ya estaban de vuelta...

... te dije que estaba poniendo atención... – dijo Inu Yasha, Aome había olvidado los libros para poder traducir las inscripciones.

Lo lamento... – se disculpo al Monje Miroku, y a Sango...

No tenemos opción tendrá que volver nuevamente... – dijo Miroku haciendo la mueca de que ya no había remedio.

...entonces, volveré en unas horas... – dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza...

Kagome, al volver, trató de salir sin que su madre, ni sus familiares, ni amigas le vieran, entró a la biblioteca, pero aún así se encontró con Hoyo.

Hola Aome¡¡ estás mejor de tu enfermedad? – le preguntó cargando unos libros.

Shhh... estamos en una biblioteca – les dijo en un susurró la bibliotecaria.

Si... – murmuro Kagome.

Ah... que bien... – se alejo cando empezaron a caerse los libros que cargaba.

Nos vemos Hoyo¡¡ - dijo Aome, la bibliotecaria la volvió a regañar.

Busco entre los libros lo más rápido que pudo, pero ninguno parecía servirle, entre más buscaba, más títulos raros encontraba: " la guía única para ignorantes", este provocó que Aome se molestara, salió y fue a una tienda donde vendían libros, allí encontró un libro titulado; " diccionario de oriente y occidente para principiantes" quizás era básico pero le serviría.

Al volver, se topó varias veces con sus amigas, demoró alrededor de una hora en volver e introducirse en el poso.

... te demoraste bastante¡¡¡ - le dijo molesto inu yasha, cuando salió del pozo, había vuelto en la tarde...

lo lamento, no quería que me vieran - dijo entregándole los libros a Miroku, ella no quería nada relacionado con los estudios, prefería que lo hiciera otra persona.

...mmm...

que le pasa, excelencia? – le preguntó Sango, viendo que pensaba mucho.

Es que...

si? Encontró la respuesta? – le preguntó Kagome con emoción.

...la verdad es que... no entiendo nada¡¡ - dijo levantando los brazos y haciendo el gesto de ignorancia. Sango le dio un puñetazo, y Aome de mala gana empezó a ver si servia.

No puedo recordar las palabras... – dijo Aome , cerrando el libro y suspirando.

Entonces tenemos que volver? – preguntó Shipo.

Si...

No habían pensado muy bien las cosas, por lo cual volvieron al templo, al entrar todo estaba igual que antes, con ese extraño ambiente, y la atmósfera que transmitía en sí el edificio, algo había cambiado desde la última vez...

Kagome entró primero que nadie, su atención fue llamada nuevamente por los vitrales, se acercó al siguiente después del de la espada con el collar, este tenía la imagen de dos pilares, con piedras en el centro de cada uno, estaban envueltas en ramas de enredaderas, el fondo era de varios colores marrones, entre los pilares había un signo, era como un colmillo con una luna menguante detrás. El que seguía era de un esfera, una mitad era blanca, y la otra negra, estaba envuelta en representaciones de plumas, y viento, en una esquina se encontraba el sol, el vitral mezclaba perfectamente el color cálido y rojizo del sol, con el frío color celeste, blanco y gris del viento, era algo muy especial, un vitral muy peculiar, mezclaba el frío, y el calor perfectamente, pero uno predominaba al otro; el viento. El que le seguía era un rombo de tonos azulados, lo cubrían un par de alas peculiares, una era blanca como la nieve, la otra oscura y demoníaca, el fondo era un degrade, del azul al negro, en la parte más baja del vitral se encontraba una luna llena. El último vitral era el más impresionante, era un anillo de color dorado, con 4 cadenas aprisionándolo, en el extremo de cada cadena había una esfera, la primera era roja, la segunda entre verde y marrón, la tercera era plateada, la cuarta y última era azul con el centro negro. Notó que estas esferas tenían el mismo patrón de los otros vitrales, este vitral a excepción del motivo que llevaba era transparente. Kagome se atrevió a tocarlo, sabiendo que podía llegar a sentir algo como el primer vitral... pero no ocurrió nada, nada¡¡

Aome¡¡¡ - grito Inu yasha – tú eres la que sabe¡¡ no te distraigas, no me gusta este lugar...

Si.. lo lamento.. – corrió al lugar, al principio parecía fácil, pero después pasó a palabras que tenia que asociar para saber como buscarlas, finalmente lo resolvió, con algunos tropiezos, pero era comprensible, ( después de tres horas)...

Veamos.. – dijo Mioga tomando el papel.

Tú no hiciste nada, así que no hagas el superior... – inu yasha aplasto a Mioga.

Pero amó... yo lo traje hasta aquí.. – pero su "amo" lo ignoraba, estaban sumidos en la traducción.

" _Desde las remotas tierras del otro lado del mar, interviene un espíritu; el del agua, el que está más lejano a este lugar, el que más oscuridad posee después del aire; frío y vengativo... pero agua-oscuridad, viento-cielo, tierra-luna y fuego-sol, no bastan para está imperfección, no bastan... algo más existió... la luz y el vacío, algo que no pertenecía a este mundo, se introduce en nuestra existencia, provocando cambios y trayendo algo consigo, de quien fuere la culpa no importa, lo que era de suma complejidad era su rol en este tema, su importancia para Sun, Li, Kun y Num_, ( viento, fuego, tierra y agua_), estos poderes son capaces de purificar hasta el más duro corazón, hasta la última gota del mar, y dejarlo puro, este personaje no correspondido, da inicio a una leyenda que no debería ocurrir..._

_aún así, de las lejanas tierras de donde viene estas letras extrañas, es de donde viene Num, y de donde tomamos parte de este rompecabezas del cual sólo el extranjero sabrá el significado. _

_Por más que busquen, está pieza debe activarse por iniciativa propia, y dejar que todo de lo que ella depende se libere, y termine por una vez el problema que le desenfreno..._

Llamadle por su nombre, buscarles por su nombre, no por sus espíritus, buscadles por sus parentescos con las imágenes que hemos dejado para posteridad, y terminad la misión... para acabar con el mayor de los males des está tierra.

Sun, ella no debería estar, aquí, al igual que Naomi, que es capas de juntarlos a todos, pero sin ella el destino no se cumple. Fue alguna vez pura, sin oscuridad, pero después de irse dejó un odio que retorna del pasado para terminar su venganza...

Li, pieza que rara vez quiso juntarse con esta civilización que le discriminaba, un ser no completo físicamente, ni espiritualmente, siempre algo le faltó, pero como todos, es pieza clave.

Kun, ciego, vengativo, pero aún así confía en si mismo, egoísta quizás, pero capaz de dar si es necesario, la confianza es algo que le faltará antes de unirse a la verdadera misión.

Num, quizás nunca allá podido completarse, pero cuando lo haga, siempre tendrá problemas, no olvidar que viene de lejanas tierras de donde vienen estas letras que no existen aquí.

No olvidéis, fuerza, perseverancia, por que la aventura apenas comienza, la secuela que decidirá muchas cosas empieza ahora, no perdáis la fe, aun en los peores momentos... por que tendrán una perdida muy grande..."

vaya... que linda historia¡¡¡ - exclamó Shipo.

No es una historia¡¡ - le golpeo inu yasha.

Aome¡¡¡ - grito, pero ella está vez estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

..-Shipo, silencio¡¡¡ - dijo Sango empuñando su Hiray-Kotsu, mirando a todas direcciones.

Inu yasha, te diste cuenta? – le preguntó Miroku poniéndose en un círculo con los demás, Kagome seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos no tenían brillo.

Aome¡¡ despierta¡¡ - gritó inu yasha, una sombra pasó entre los pilares del templo.

... inu yasha, ella no despertará... – dijo una vos soberbia, Naraku, apareció de entre las sombras, cargaba en sus manos la perla completa de Shikón – inu yasha, tú crees que está perla está completa?

Como dices esos disparates? Nosotros vimos cuando la completaste¡¡ - dijo inu yasha desafiante, empuñando a colmillo de acero.

No, no es así, el último fragmento lo tienes tú... dame a esa mujer.. – dijo chasqueando los dedos, Kagura y Kanna parecieron.

Para que la quieres, Naraku? – le preguntó Miroku. De manera cortés.

Monje... ella es pieza clave de esas inscripciones, ella inició todo esto, hay un fragmento que esta hecho de alma, él cual es necesario para que está leyenda funcione...

Como sabes de está leyenda? – le preguntó Sango mirando detenidamente a Kanna.

Tenía un conocimiento parcial, pero quería que alguien lo resolviera completo, esa mujer no despertará hasta que la perla este completa y los cuatro vientos reunidos...

Que vientos? – preguntó inu yasha, mirando a Kagome.

Híbrido no sabes leer? Estas inscripciones tiene más de 1000 años, los que la escribieron tuvieron visiones del futuro, y vieron las cosas que yo haría con la perla, por eso lo escribieron, para que no hiciera mis planes. Así que lo escribieron con la intención de detener a la persona que intentará usar la perla como yo, pero veo que ustedes no sabían de esto... – Naraku indico a Kagura y a Kanna atacar, en ese instante de oposición, una sombra se llevó a Kagome.

Aome¡¡¡ - inu yasha intentó tomarla antes de que se fuera de su alcance.

... no intenten nada, o ella morirá, o se quedará perdida en los recuerdos de esos espíritus, deben encontrar a los que faltan, les daré una pista, Kikyou es uno, el joven Koga de la tribu de los hombres lobo es otro, tú híbrido eres otro, pero el cuarto se encuentra en las tierras de occidente, deben traerlo para que está mujer llamada Aome despierte, la persona que resuelve el acertijo se ve sumida en los recuerdos de los druidas que escribieron la inscripción, ahora que se el contenido, necesito que hagan eso, o a ella la pierden para siempre – Naraku desapareció un una nube de veneno, junto a Aome, que seguía sumida, y Kagura acompañada de Kanna.

Aome¡¡¡ - gritó, pero ya no había nada que hacer, si las palabras de Naraku eran ciertas, debía encontrar este famoso viento, y conseguir el fragmento que el tenía, eso explicaba por que podían pasar el y Kagome, ya que desde que se completo la perla, pasaban juntos al otro lado del pozo, se suponía que Kagome no podía pasar sin fragmentos.

Inu yasha, ya no queda nada, habrá que hacerle caso... – dijo Miroku con un suspiro. Todo había ocurrido rápidamente, pero había aclarado el 90 de las cosas.

Entonces, que haremos con Aome? –preguntó Shipo.

Amo inu yasha, hay que completar la profecía¡¡¡ Aome representa a Naomi, ósea, ella es parte des estos vientos¡¡, debe ir a occidente¡¡ - dijo Mioga saltando en el hombro de inu yasha.

Tú otra vez... volviste a escaparte... – dijo inu yasha con rabia.

.. no se desquité con él ahora¡¡ - exclamó Miroku deteniendo su brazo – debemos preguntarle a la señorita Kikyou¡¡

a la señorita Kikyou? – se preguntaron tanto como Sango, inu yasha, Mioga y Shipo.

Ella debe saber de esto, no creen?

Inu yasha lo miró con enojo, pero aún así se encaminaron en su busca.


	2. The Five Wyndis Charper 2

Hacía Occidente¡¡¡

Sango, entiendo que sientas tal enojo contra Naraku, más que nunca, por lo que le hizo a Kohaku... – dijo Miroku junto a ella, el espíritu de mapache no los había acompañado, por lo cual, Miroku iba junto a Shipo, montados en Kirara.

Si, ahora es cuando esto se termina... – dijo silenciosamente, lo había casi olvidado con los ocurrido de las inscripciones.

Extraño a Aome... – dijo con tristeza Shipo.

No eres el único... – dijo con ironía Miroku, observaba a inu yasha ir corriendo, y a la vez desquitándose con cada pobre criatura que se topara con él. Si, era raro viajar sin Kagome...

Se ve que inu yasha es quien más la extraña... – dijo entre dientes Sango, al ver que está sacaba a colmillo de acero para descargar su impotencia.

Que miran! – les preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Nada... – dijeron al unísono mirando hacía el cielo.

Inu yasha no sientes el olor de la señorita Kikyou? – le preguntó Miroku retomando el tema.

La verdad, lo siento muy suave, como si hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo por aquí... – dijo pensativo. De repente el olor de ella se volvió muy fuerte, como si ella estuviera junto a él – Miroku¡¡¡ está muy cerca¡¡¡

Bajaremos¡¡¡ - descendieron lentamente. Hasta que llegaron al punto de correr junto a inu yasha.

Miren, almas¡¡ - grito Shipo apuntando entre los árboles, está alma hizo una pequeña explosión, y la imagen fantasmagórica de Kikyou apareció un instante en el árbol. Tras está vieron otra, las fueron siguiendo sucesivamente, adentrándose más en el bosque.

Por que malgastaría las almas así? – preguntó Sango cuando pasaron la N ° 15.

No lo sé, pero tampoco sabemos si es ella... – dijo Miroku, eso dio en el clavo, inu yasha se detuvo, y dio un salto, vió un claro más adelante, diviso por un instante una figura roja y blanca; Kikyou o alguien más?

Parece que está más adelante¡¡¡ - dijo inu yasha aterrizando, siguieron avanzado, las almas dejaron de aparecer, la persona sabía que se habían dado cuenta de su ubicación.

A medida que avanzaban el bosque se hacía más espeso y difícil de atravesar, por molestia, inu yasha "exagero" usando el viento cortante, dejando un sendero directo hacía donde estaba la persona que buscaban.

Efectivamente, era Kikyou la que estaba, estaba en el centro del claro, parada sobre un roca, con su arco apuntándolos.

hola Kikyou... – dijo con arrogancia.

Inu yasha... para que me buscan? – preguntó mordazmente.

Que gusto verla... – saludo Miroku – nos preguntábamos si sabe algo sobre los 5 vientos... – dijo con cortesía.

Ja... – exclamó inu yasha, y se sentó en el piso apoyado en colmillo de acero.

Por que pregunta eso un monje, una exterminadora, y un híbrido? – guardo sus armas.

... la verdad es que fuimos al templo donde se encuentran las escrituras de está leyenda... – se sentó en el piso, tratando de darle algo de confianza a la sacerdotisa.

Fueron a ver las escrituras de esa leyenda? – ella se sentó a su vez - ... veo que ya ocurrió...

Que señorita Kikyou? – preguntó Sango.

... es una vieja profecía, es casi una leyenda, cuando se escribió se utilizó un lenguaje de las tierras de occidente, veo que lo tradujeron, como para saber el nombre de la profecía, que hacían allí?

Es algo irrelevante – dijo inu yasha guardando por fin a colmillo de acero – nosotros fuimos por que pensamos que está leyenda nos podría ayudar contra Naraku...

Por cierto, dond3e está esa mujer que dicen que es mi reencarnación?

Ella... fue raptada por Naraku cuando traducimos la leyenda...

Dejaron que esa bestia leyera la leyenda completa? - exclamó molesta.

Se llevó la hoja donde lo escribimos...- se lamento Miroku.

Y les dijo algo? Quien traducía el texto? – dijo alterándose.

Nos dijo algo que tu eras uno de esos vientos... – dijo Shipo.

Que yo otro, Koga – puso una cara de asco – y tú...

La señorita Aome quedó en un trance por traducir el texto, y se la llevó, dijo que inu yasha tenía un fragmento de la perla... – completo Miroku.

Y... por último dijo que buscáramos la pieza que falta – reitero Sango.

Como pudieron dejar que él supiera de esa leyenda¡¡¡ tontos¡¡¡ - les dijo levantando la voz, pero sin gritar.

Nosotros no sabíamos que Naraku iba tras de la leyenda... – susurró Shipo.

Pero ahora hay que recuperar a Aome¡¡ - dijo inu yasha.

Saben que son los 5 vientos? – les preguntó dándose la media vuelta.

No lo tenemos claro – susurró Miroku.

No tengo otra opción... – dijo Kikyou entre dientes, suspiró y se digno a sentarse junto a ellos - ... es una vieja leyenda, una de las más antiguas, trata de 4 espíritus, que viajaban por sus mundos dentro de este mundo, tenían sus propias propiedades, sus propias mentes, sentimientos, rondaban por la tierra dejando sus dones, su forma era de algo semejante al vapor, sólo las personas capaces de ver cosas sobre naturales los sentían o los notaban, en esos tiempos había una amenaza, un objeto de poder increíble, estos espíritus podían purificar elementos, pero fuere como fuere, siempre existía algo sobre sus poderes, dependieron de un espíritu que vivía en el anonimato, él poderoso de todos, pero no en el sentido de poder, su mente era distinta, su manera de pensar también, la opción cayó en sus manos, los 5 juntaron sus poderes en uno sólo, purificaron y deshicieron el objeto, pero a cambió de esto perdieron su libertad, bajaron en cuerpos de mortales de forma humana, ellos siguen vigentes pero no son recordados por lo que fueron, sólo como un leyenda, unos druidas que aún creían en este poder escondieron el secreto en un lugar secreto, del cual pocos sabían, allí usaron parte de un idioma que mucho más adelante surgiría. Sabían del avenida de una amenaza de la cuál casi nadie podía detener, previeron a Naraku, y ahora él está en posesión de la leyenda y uno de los vientos! Todo por su descuido! Si llega a purificar la perla y está no se destruye los vientos desaparecerán por completo, y él tendrá un poder muy superior... – concluyó.

Ya veo... – susurró inu yasha – pero tenemos que recobrar a Aome...

No pueden, ella no despertará hasta que los 5 se vuelvan a juntar, la profecía una vez que empieza debe seguirse... por que te preocupa tanto esa mujer? – preguntó empuñando el arco y las flechas.

Por que... – bajo su mirada... por que? Desde cuando le preocupaba tanto? Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta; era por que le preguntaba Kikyou?

Ahora eso no importa, tenemos que saber más sobre esto, si es tal cual como dice usted, perderemos una potencia muy poderosa... – aseguro Miroku.

Monje, debes confiar en lo que digo, por que esto sobre la perla de Shikón pronto va a terminar... lo importante es terminar la leyenda para no perder a los vientos – camino hacía la entrada que había hecho inu yasha con colmillo de acero, siguió caminando ignorándolos, pero aún así dijo – si es cierto, el viento del fuego te corresponde a ti inu yasha, el mío el del aire, el hombre lobo; Koga; correspondiendo al de la tierra, y esa mujer a la que llaman Aome, uno de ellos, lo que falta es uno, él que trajo ese idioma, el que permanecía más lejos...

Señorita Kikyou, Aome dijo algo sobre el occidente, cree que sirva? – preguntó Sango llevando a cuestas su Giray-Kotsu.

Exterminadora, cuál es tú nombre?

Sango

La verdad es que esa información sirve, pero quiero saber algo más, tengo entendido que esa joven necesita de los fragmentos de Shikón para pasar a su mundo, pero no los tiene como puede ser?

Ja¡ Kikyou creía que lo sabías todo acerca de la perla... Aome no tiene ningún fragmento, pero siempre a pasado a mi lado, yo siempre e podido pasar sin tener nada que ver con los fragmentos.. – aseguró.

Ya veo.. – dijo triunfante – tú eres el que posee uno de los vientos, y el fragmento espectral a de la perla, nunca lo imagine de un ser como tú – siguió.

Señorita Kikyou, tenemos que recuperar a la señorita Aome... – reitero Miroku.

...no les servirá de nada, ella está en trance, sólo la persona que lo a traducido sufre los efectos de este, si es el viento que según la suerte predijo que era el quinto, ella está en estos momentos recibiendo información y teniendo las experiencias de lo que ocurrió hace varios años, no despertará, hay que completar la leyenda para que ella despierte, ya se los dije – no los miró, a medida que avanzaba. Los árboles le daban paso, era como si le tuvieran cierto respeto.

Entonces hay que reunir a los 5... – susurró Shipo – entonces vamos a tener que viajar con Koga, y Kikyou ¡¡ - recordando las palabras de Naraku.

Ahora que la leyenda renació, los elementos nos tienen cierto respeto, ahora es cuando se ve el final de la perla de Shikón; inu yasha¡ si llegas a completar la profecía, hay grandes posibilidades de que pierdas a la perla¡ - exclamó.

Lo se... pero de todas formas, hay que recuperar a Aome... – Kikyou lo miró extrañada; " esa mujer se ha introducido en su corazón.." siguió caminando, mordiéndose el labio.

A medida que avanzaban, parecían adentrarse más y más al bosque, y así era, cada vez se introducían más en la espesura del bosque, era raro estar allí sin los comentarios que quizás haría Kagome, como; " este lugar no me gusta... salgamos de aquí pronto" . Con Kikyou era muy distinto, no decía ni una palabra, simplemente avanzaba, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos que le cedían terreno, inu yasha, Shipo, Kirara, Sango y Miroku la perseguían sin hacer preguntas, aparentemente ella sabía mucho sobre el tema lo mejor era no molestarle para que les explicara más.

El camino pronto en ves de ser de tierra, comenzó a tornarse de arena, se acercaban a la costa o a alguna laguna.

A donde vamos? – preguntó Shipo a Inu yasha rompiendo el silencio.

... – el no respondió, el follaje del bosque desapareció, abriendo paso a un increíble espectáculo, era una entrada de mar en la tierra, uno muy grande, pero no era sólo eso, la vegetación era muy extraña, era como si estuvieran sumergidos en el mar, una extraña brisa soplaba, llevando consigo algo así como polen, dando un efecto bastante peculiar, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran unos dragones que circundaban el aire, en sus patas delanteras portaban piedras azules, quizás cristales de energía, a medida que avanzaban las piedras dejaban un rastro de luz.

Esto es...

El valle de Num; el valle del viento de agua – dijo Kikyou deteniéndose para guardar sus flechas, y reparar su arco.

Pero si vivía muy lejos, eso decía la leyenda... – susurró Sango extrañada.

Exterminadora Sango, el valle es parte de una leyenda, se dice que ya cansada de viajar, su energía estaba casi al limite, estos dragones son muy antiguos, deben tener entre mil años o menos, se dice que en medio del mar el viento se detuvo bajo el mar, no podía avanzar, estos dragones fueron en su ayuda brindándole de sus propias energías, Num les dio por recompensa esos cristales que llevan en sus garras.. cuando Num se convirtió en mortal, ellos prometieron ayudar a completar la profecía, ella les había regalado este valle, ese fue su pago, ahora nosotros estamos aquí para que nos lleven a Occidente – Kikyou envió una de sus serpientes, está se puso en frente de uno de los dragones, este paró en un instante de navegar por el aire, miró a Kikyou, a Inu yasha y los demás, descendió lentamente, hasta quedar posado sobre la laguna, allí, ondeante, avanzó sigilosamente, una presentación imponente.

A diferencia de otros dragones, estos son escasos... pero son mucho más civilizados que otros – dijo Sango, viendo como estaban impresionados.

Necesita un alma para tomar forma humana... – susurró Kikyou, una flotilla de serpientes roba almas se acercaba con un alma en sus zarpas cada una.

Forma humana? – preguntó inu yasha.

Si, a menos de que te quieras entender con el a gruñidos, como la bestia que eres – respondió mordazmente. Las serpientes lanzaron las almas contra el dragón que estaba posado sobre la laguna, una luz azul los segó, para cuando alzaron la mirada nuevamente había un hombre vestido con un traje holgado, color azul, su mirada era fiera, provocativa, su cabellos mantenía su color plateado de cuando era dragón, tenía colmillos, y caminaba sobre el agua.

Quienes son? – preguntó, su voz era imponente, correcta, su manera de expresarse era cortés.

Yo soy Sun, viento representante de la luz del sol, y el aire, leyenda llama a Num, tú le debes algo, y para que no cumplas necesito que nos lleves a Occidente.

Veo que eres Sun, los elementos te respetan, como lo hacían antes, pero estas personas quienes son? Uno lleva consigo la flama de Li, dime sacerdotisa del viento, quienes son? Por que la leyenda a renacido? – preguntó mucho, pero sin saturar la mente de Kikyou.

Veo que tú y tu gente han estado mucho tiempo en estos valles, una amenaza llamada Naraku quiere usar la perla de Shikón, pero necesita purificarla, ha raptado a Naomi para darnos una excusa de juntarnos nuevamente – recitó.

Y ellos? – preguntó nuevamente mirando de reojo a Inu yasha, lo observaba con un aire frío.

... su excelencia, nosotros le responderemos si usted nos dice su nombre o como le llaman – le dijo Miroku fijándose en que ponía su atención sobre ellos.

No tengo por que hacerlo, ustedes son los que han venido, al que le daría mi nombre es a este ser híbrido que está en frente mío – dijo sin mirarlo fijamente.

...si así debe ser... Yo soy Sango, de la aldea de los exterminadores... – el dragón la miró con desaprobación.

Por que una exterminadora vendría a un valle de dragones? Me es extraño – dijo acercándose a ella

...mira dragón – le dijo inu yasha desde su espalda - a la persona a la que le dicen Naomi, se refiere a una amiga nuestra, nosotros somos los responsables de todo esto – le reclamó.

Tú eres Li, no? El viento del fuego – preguntó ignorando lo que había dicho.

No me importa si lo soy, sólo sé que tú y tu gente nos puede llevar a occidente, encontrar a esa tal Num y recuperar a Aome – dijo mirando a un dragón alejarse hacía lo que parecía ser el cielo.

Ya veo por que Li te eligió.. – sonrió – entonces les daré mi nombre; Zhen; soy el líder de los dragones de este valle, yo intercedo por mi gente - se dio vuelta hacía el lago. Su ropa tapaba sus brazos, al extenderlos pudieron ver que tenían unas garras enormes, llevaba el cristal de Num, las piedras brillaron: los dragones del valle se reunieron, Zhen volvió a su forma original, dejando las almas utilizadas en medio del aire, las serpientes de Kikyou las recogieron. Un dragón estaba por la espalda de Kikyou, recibió las almas, en medio de luces, los dragones portaban sus piedras, y una joven estaba tras de Kikyou.

Señorita, me llamo Reika, soy la hija de Zhen, el a decidido llevarlos; yo seré quien traduzca las palabras de mi padre – dijo con una leve reverencia.

Zhen es tú padre... – susurró Kikyou – irán todos?

Sí, según lo que dijo Num hace cientos de años, cuando se encuentre con otros vientos, el portador recordará, y nuestra cuenta estará saldada.

Bien, llama a esas personas que te observan impresionados, ellos van conmigo – dijo dejándose caer sobre el lomo de uno de los dragones. Estos eran no muy grandes, cada uno podía portar a una persona cómodamente, y así sería mejor, el viaje ra largo, necesitaban ir lo menos cargados posible.

... Me llamo Reika, soy la hija de Zhen, por favor, dispónganse a montar a uno de mis compañeros, para iniciar el viaje – dijo cortésmente, ella se había mantenido ciertamente encorvada, su apariencia humana, era similar a la de su padre, ella tenía un traje más claro, y una marca en su frente, orejas alargadas, y una cola, era realmente bella para ser un dragón...

hola¡¡ - exclamó Shipo tomándole simpatía, Kirara expreso un maullido.

Hola.. – dijo mirándolo – por favor, tomen camino, no hay tiempo que perder, la persona atrapada por ser la traductora del texto de la leyenda no puede comer, ni nutrirse, puede vivir así unos 2 meses no más... – dijo encaminándolos a sus parientes.

Te llamas Reika, no? –le preguntó inu yasha antes de subir. Los dragones encumbraron... ella extendió alas propias.

Si, que se te ofrece? – le preguntó.

Cuanto sabes sobre está leyenda? Quiero saber lo más posible – dijo mirando el horizonte, acababan de salir de la entrada de mar, ahora estaban en océano abierto.

No se mucho, yo nací después de que ocurriere todo esto, no soy nadie... – susurró.

...Inu yasha, mira allá al frente¡¡ - grito Shipo.

Que? – a lo lejos se veían un tótem de piedra, todos los dragones empezaron a inquietarse.

Reika, que es eso? – preguntó Kikyou tomando su arco y flechas.

Ese es el monolito de Li¡¡ - dijo tomando los cristales de Num, y empuñándolos – el tótem de fuego, allí residen los dragones del fuego¡¡

Hay dragones de todos los vientos? Reika¡¡ explícate¡¡ - le dijo Sango.

Los dragones protegemos sellos, los 5 vientos encontraron sus guardianes, pero de entre las bestias, los de mi raza son los mas resistentes y leales, los dragones somos los guardianes de los sellos de los 5 vientos¡ - dijo casi a gritos, ella se adelanto, golpeo los cristales, al hacerlo se formo una lanza de aspecto muy frágil, encabezó el tropa de su gente – mientras el líder de ellos, no sepa que Li esta con nosotros nos atacaran¡¡ los dragones de fuego son mucho más poderosos que nosotros y más resistentes... – con está última frase, Sango monto a Kirara, tomo fuertemente su Hiray-kotsu, inu yasha saltó de un dragón a otro para quedar lo más cerca de Reika, Kikyou se mantuvo en su posición, lista para atacar. Zhen lanzó un rugido, los demás dragones miraron a Reika con desaprobación.

No¡¡ bajen sus armas¡¡ todos en este momento somos aliados, le pediría a la señorita Kikyou que me ayudara, junto con inu yasha, para evitar este enfrentamiento – dijo tomando nuevamente la forma de bestia.

Inu yasha¡¡ nosotras también iremos¡¡ - grito Miroku montando junto a Sango a Kirara.

No¡¡ Miroku, tú quédate¡ - le dijo subiendo sobre la espalda de Reika – no es necesario...

como desees... – bajo la cabeza, tenía que recordarlo?

Excelencia... no se sienta culpable, eso ya ocurrió.. – dijo Sango al verlo decaer.

No Sango... – levanto la mirada, la tomo de las manos y la miró a los ojos, ella se ruborizo – pero si quieres levantarme el animo puedes tener... – antes de terminar recibe una bofetada y cae hacía el mar, un dragón lo recoge, y mira a Sango con algo así como una gotita a un lado de su cabeza.

Olvídelo¡¡ - dijo descendiendo sobre el dragón más lejano al monje.

Estas bien? – le preguntó Shipo, Miroku tenía la marca de la bofetada muy delineada en la cara.

Que crees?...

Más adelante, inu yasha era rodeado por los guardianes de Li, estos dragones eran mucho más corpulentos que los de Num, sus cuerpos eran de color cobrizo, miraban a inu yasha, Kikyou y a Reika con cautela.

Las almas que le daban forma a Reika eran trasportadas por las serpientes de Kikyou.

Al llegar al tótem notaron una vara parecida a la que llevaba Reika antes e transformarse de nuevo en dragón, la lanza estaba pendiendo de su cuello. La vara del monolito tenía una llama en su extremo. Inu yasha la miró... se sintió muy extraño...

Continuara…


	3. The Five Wyndis Charper 3

Cayendo en nuestros sueños... 

Kikyou ordeno a sus serpientes lanzar las almas sobre un dragón de color rojo a diferencia de los demás. Este también cambió su apariencia, era como un elfo de cabello rojizo y vestía igual que Zhen, pero en colores de tonos cálidos.

Reika recibió un par de almas y volvió a su forma humana, pero ya que la cantidad de almas era menor, su transformación era distinta, era la misma, pero tenía colmillos más demarcados, y cuernos, cola, alas, etc. Como un híbrido.

que se le ofrece a los servidores de Num? – preguntó.

Zai, ya te diste cuenta, así que no hagas preguntas tontas – le dijo haciendo espacio para que viera a inu yasha.

Eres muy astuta, por eso no los atacamos, así que él es Li... – susurró mirando detenidamente a inu yasha, después poso su mirada en Kikyou, se acercó, inu yasha empezó a molestarse con el tal Zai.

Ella es Sun, hemos venido para retirar el sello, y que los vientos despierten sobre sus portadores.

Ya lo sabemos, en la antigüedad, Li nos dijo que cuando él retornará, tomaría está ruta, el sello me da la posibilidad de ver al portador de Li de una forma distinta a los demás individuos.

Entonces no hagas pretextos y dale el sello – continuó, inu yasha y Kikyou siguieron, estaban muy nerviosos, pero trataron de que no lo notaran, los dragones de fuego había formado un circulo alrededor de ellos, cualquier error o desconfianza y ellos no saldrían de allí vivos.

Zai tomó la vara, fuego se extinguió, antes de entregárselo a inu yasha susurró a su oído : " prepárate a caer dormido, para cuando despiertes ya abras llegado a occidente, si es que no eres Li..." susurró con una sonrisa de malicia. Inu yasha pensó"cretino" la arrancó la vara de las manos, Zai empezó a reír a carcajadas, soltó las almas, estas volvieron a Reika, inu yasha quedo envuelto en llamas en un instante, se asustó al principió, Kikyou no expresaba ninguna preocupación, y Reika lo miraba como eso fuera normal, como si fuera normal que se estuviera quemando¡¡¡

El fuego no lo quemaba, pero aun así se sintió arder por dentro, hasta que perdió el sentido... sin saberlo Kikyou también cayó... muy lejos, Kun ( Koga) también lo hizo, y a la vez Num( Nin).

Lo que sentía no era dolor, sólo caía, y caía... en la oscuridad, hasta que cayó en una red, se sintió tranquilo, pero la red se rompió, cayó en el agua, empezó a ahogarse, en la superficie se notaba el perfil de alguien... Kagome? Si... pero se iba, no lo iba a ayudar... empezó a gritar, pero dejaba del agua no lo podía escuchar nadie, las llamas lo volvieron a envolver, estaba junto a Kikyou... quemándose, ella se paraba de entre las llamas y se retiraba...

El fuego ahora si lo quemaba, era humano... grito de dolor, estaba muriendo... en la oscuridad, algo lo tiro fuera del fuego, era algo incorpóreo, una niebla de color rojo, en un segundo se comprimió hasta formar algo de apariencia humana, como un fantasma, estiro la mano y apunto a la derecha de inu yasha, al fondo de aquella oscuridad se podía ver un rayito de luz, el fantasma lo llevó allí; era un pergamino, inu yasha lo abrió, y empezó a leer.

" alguna vez, tú serás Li, pero no dejas de ser quien eres, sólo debes portarme: mi pasado es un secreto que no debes saber, el fantasma que vez a tú lado era mi persona... no sólo recibirás mi carga, debes proteger lo que amas..."

la luz del pergamino inundó el lugar, Aome estaba al final del túnel sonreía... cuando parecía que la iba a poder tocar, vió un cielo estrellado...

...que fue todo eso? – se preguntó a sí mismo, la noche había llegado, quizás cuanto tiempo habría estado sin sentido. La gran mayoría dormía, Kikyou era acompañada por Reika, parecía no dormida, más que eso. Antes de levantarse, se safó de unas cuerdas que lo aseguraban de su portador.( que eran muchas, como si lo quisieran momificar...)

despertaste? ... – preguntó Shipo somnoliento.

Que crees? ...Shipo, que fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó recordando instantáneamente lo de la vara, el fuego, y el personaje incorpóreo.

La verdad no entendí mucho – bostezó – cuando ese fuego te cubrió, tú caíste al piso como muerto; pero como tú no te mueres con nada pensamos que no era algo de que preocuparse, por que no estabas negrito como la gente cuando se quema...por que me miras así? – se alejó lentamente, inu yasha le dio un golpe en el cuello; no estaba Kagome para que gritara "Osuwari", o para defenderlo. Sintió algo de nostalgia y preocupación, como estaría ella? Mas valía que el maldito de Naraku no la haya tocado.

Shipo... no te vayas del tema... – le dijo apretando su puño, Shipo tenía vapor en la cabeza.

... cuando caíste te transformaste en humano, mírate... – dijo apuntándolo.

Es cierto, cuando fuimos a las ruinas, no me transforme – dijo mirando sus manos – y que ocurrió después, dime..

Kikyou, quedó como en un trance y cayó también como dormida, ella tampoco ah despertado, han estado así desde hoy en la tarde.

...nada más? – preguntó, viendo que se ponía nervioso – hay algo que escondes, no? – preguntó tomándolo de una pata, mirándolo con malicia.

...si lo hay, je-je... cuando te transformaste en humano, las gran mayoría de los dragones te miraron con desconfianza... – inu yasha lo soltó, saltó hasta el dragón donde estaban Reika, y Kikyou.

Ya despertaste... – susurró dejando a Kikyou suavemente.

Que fue todo eso, ese sueño? Que fue? – preguntó inquieto.

Tú eres un híbrido... – susurró – no entiendo por que Li te abría elegido...

No es algo que yo haya querido – dijo mordazmente – Reika, dime el por que de esos sueños!

La verdad son sueños que te dan como una información, y una meta, cuando tocaste la vara del sello de Li, está función se activo en todos lo vientos a excepción de Naomi, supongo que a ti no te dijo mucho...

Si, la verdad me dijo que...

Que protegieras lo que más amas? – completo, inu yasha la miró extrañado – soy la última dragón en nacer, somos dos las hembras de la manada, Naomi fue la última en irse y elegir a su descendiente, yo era muy joven, no pensé que lo que me iba a decir sería tan importante para los portadores...

Eres como una sabia? – preguntó.

No, sólo llevo un mensaje que me dejó Naomi; que los portadores no hicieran caso de lo que pidieren las otras personas, sólo a sus corazones, que siempre fueran ellos mismos, que por eso eran los portadores, 5 son totalmente distintos de los otros... – recitó suavemente - el tener casi 1000 años no hace la diferencia, si quieres ser sabio puedes serlo de tú propia sabiduría – y tomó vuelo. Inu yasha se sintió incomodo junto a Kikyou en ese estado, un dragón se acercó, e inu yasha saltó, mientras los dragones le hacían pasó, llegando donde estaban Sango, y muy cerca Miroku.

Inu yasha! Despertaste... –sigo de forma algo solemne Miroku.

No creo que el fuego me matara... – les dijo de manera arrogante, ellos estaban sobre algunos dragones sobre donde estaba parado inu yasha, le decían las cosas de manera lejana, inu yasha no podía saltar tanto como Humano.

...Koga! Koga! – gritaba Ayame.

Koga¡¡ despierta! – gritaban otras voces conocidas.

...Koga¡¡¡ - reitero con más fuerza, la joven mujer lobo. El caso era este, en el instante justo en que inu yasha tomó la vara del sello de los vientos, dejada por Li, los que correspondían también cayeron en un sueño formativo. Koga, el correspondiente a Kun ( tierra), Koga, había caído dentro de un foso, del cual no saldría con facilidad.

...que raro era ese mundo, demasiado, había grandes construcciones de forma rectangular, la gente vestía como lo hacía Kagome... habían artefactos muy raros, la gente vestía raro; él no pertenecía a ese lugar. Un personaje fugaz, de un olor indiscutible, vestido de rojo, y esa espada, como dudar, Inu yasha, quien lo pensaría! Intento seguirlo, pero no se podía mover, del piso de concreto, unas higueras lo habían agarrado de sus piernas. No podía moverse, estaba paralizado.

que demonios¡¡¡ - grito, pero aún con todas sus fuerzas la hiedra no se soltaba o rompía.

Jaja! – rió una voz cantarina – que terco eres...

Que! Quien eres? – preguntó, pero el personaje estaba en frente suyo, era una pequeña hada, era muy distinta a las que imaginaba en Japón de la era feudal. Su cabello rojizo le cubría los ojos, el cabello estaba trenzado en una cola detrás de sus orejas alargadas, el resto de su cabello, caía de manera elegante hacía su cintura, de la armadura estaban agarrados por ganchos la falda; de la graciosa y poco chistosa (para Koga) Hada.

Hola¡ - dijo con alegría, miró a la hiedras y les animó diciendo – no lo suelten, háganse mas gruesas por favor¡ - y guiño el ojo – permíteme decirte en que, y por que estas aquí – dijo acercándose y golpeando su nariz con sus pequeñas manos – me llamó Titania, provengo de occidente, soy la mensajera de Kun, ahora, como veo no sabes nada de nada de los 5 vientos – hizo un sonido con su boca cerrada de desaprobación – este lugar es la época de Naomi, o Aome, si no me equivoco – Koga seguía con el intento de safarse, pero aun así sigo un bajo si, entre sus quejidos, por intentar safarse de la obediente hiedra – bien¡ tú eres la persona que eligió Kun para su encarnación, veamos... mmm... que más? A, sí! Este lugar es un lugar que inu yasha visita con regularidad, este día o suceso ya ocurrió, sólo te traigo al recuerdo, y después te muestro lo que ocurrió con Aome y sus amigos, deacuerdo? – dijo de manera amigable, y compresible.

...inu yasha viene aquí con regularidad? – preguntó.

Pues claro¡¡ y de todas formas es el único – dijo levantando su dedo índice, movió su cabello, y notó sus brillantes ojos color jade. El gesto era como si hiciera una promoción de Tv.

Por que es el único? – preguntó dijo más tranquilo pero aún así alterado, el tenía más contactos con Aome...

Te pareces mucho a Kun... así era, terco, pero sabía cambiar su mentalidad dependiendo del caso – dijo alegre, de su cintura pendía una pequeña bolsa aspecto muy delicado, era traslucida, en su interior brillaba un polvo color nácar, jamás había visto algo así. Titania tomó un poco de polvo de la bolsa, y lanzó alrededor de Koga, el polvo caía en el piso, pero se trepaba alrededor de él, no era precisamente una sensación extraña, más bien agradable.

Para que es eso? – preguntó suavemente.

Es para que puedas volar, atravesar paredes, ya sabes... como un espíritu, es más fácil así.

Titania lo llevo hasta la secundaria de Kagome, allí vió a inu yasha sentado en la ventana de el salón de Kagome, lo vió rascarse, y caer al piso por " Osuwari", y notó a Kagome ser enviada fuera de la sala. Koga reía como nunca.

de verdad esto ocurrió? – preguntó con lagrimas en la cara de la risa.

Pero no es todo... – vió a Kagome intentar compartir su comida con inu yasha, después verla desesperada por sus estudios, pero después la estancia en la casa de los Higurashi, l salir de baño, y al fin a ellos dos salir de la casa, hacía el pozo.

...que rabia! – dijo, sin dejar de pensar en la salida del baño, inu yasha era un cretino.

Enojado, no? – pero mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción – pero aún así, tú crees que eres capaz de dar la vida por ella? Tú también tienes a una persona que se quiere sentir muy cerca de ti... esto no te muestra la confianza que existe entre ellos dos? . dijo mirándolos camino a las ruinas de los 5 vientos.

Como dar la vida? Te lo mostrare después de esto – las imágenes pasaron hasta llegar al instante en que Naraku llegaba a las ruinas, y se llevaba a Kagome - ... como pudo ese infeliz dejar que se la llevaran¡¡¡ - grito con fuerza intentando golpear a inu yasha, pero lo atravesó, los polvos de titania aún hacían efecto.

Esto es un recuerdo, ya ocurrió – le dijo lamentando – y si hubieras estado, no te bullera servido golpearlo... ahora comprendes? La misión que tienes? – le preguntó.

Como se que son verdaderos recuerdos? – preguntó aún incrédulo.

Tienes que confiar o ocurrirá algo así.. – extendió su brazos, el polvo nácar produjo una ola, y la imagen cambió. Estaban en un escenario muy deprimente, el aire estaba apestado con veneno que conocía muy bien, Naraku. en el aire también transitaban varios espíritus y insectos de Naraku, en el piso estaban...

Ayame! Amigos! – grito, Ayame y algunos de sus amigos, junto a sus lobos estaban tirados en el piso, estaban muertos, la sangre corría por el piso – que es esto? – preguntó a gritos intentando tomar a Ayame en sus brazos.

Este puede ser uno de sus futuros, si no te reúnes quien tanto desprecias – le dijo titania, extendiendo una vara, estaba compuesto de dos ramas de color plata entrelazadas sobre una esfera transparente, al agitarlo, ambos aparecieron en un lugar desprovisto de luz alguna.

Y ahora que?

Trata de tener un poco más de tacto, por que ahora no voy a ser suave, o me comprendes o la gente que aprecias se muere – dijo la misma voz de titania pero no cantarina, más bien dura y recta. Titania ahora era tamaño natural, Koga veía claramente sus ojos verdes - para que tu gente se salve, tienes que juntarte con inu yasha, cuando los 4 estén juntos el quinto despierta, en estos instantes Aome esta es trance reviviendo e carne propia lo que pasaron los druidas para poder mantener este legado, y lo que te quiero decir que es más importante; no seas como un inmaduro, deja de competir contra inu yasha – se acerco y le beso en la mejilla, por un instante vió a inu yasha con forma humana caer de un precipicio, y escuchaba claramente sus pensamientos " No me importa que yo muera, con tal de que Aome este bien.." – déjalo, tú tienes a alguien que de verdad te ama, tienes que dejar que ella escoja, o tu vida no será la misma...

Por que? Por que dices que será distinto? Por que me dices eso? – dijo impresionado, por lo visto e indignado por el consejo – Aome es la mujer que quiero! – grito.

Tú no comprendes, ella está prendada al híbrido que odias, ella llegó a amarlo sin darse cuenta, si sigues así ella hará una herida muy grande dentro de ti

Como lo sabes? – le preguntó viendo que ella bajaba la mirada.

Es algo personal... pero comprendes?

Yo... yo comprendo – dijo, las palabras le dolieron, pero no le afecto tanto como él creía que le iba a caer renunciar a Aome.

Entonces aquí termina mi trabajo, tienes que ir con inu yasha, ójala la lleves a ella contigo – rió una vez más. Y comenzó a caer hacía una luz, ahora escuchaba los gritos, Ayame le gritaba.

Ahora lo recordaba, estaban de cacería, había visto una llama alucinógena y cayo en la cuidad de Kagome.

Koga¡¡ Koga! – seguía gritando con lagrimas Ayame.

...mmm... – abría los ojos lentamente, tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes en frente suyo.

Koga! – gritaron sus amigos.

Que te ocurrió? – preguntó Ayame llorando sobre su hombro.

Nada... de donde saliste? – preguntó, recordaba que ella no estaba con ellos.

Eso dices después de que me preocupes? Eres un tonto! – y se abrazó más fuerte.

Lo lamento... pero de donde saliste? – dijo un poco más suave.

Venía en camino para avisarte sobre la nube negra de Naraku, se ha hecho muy fuerte – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. Koga vió tras su hombro una figurilla luminosa, lo saludo con la mano.

Ya veo Ayame, espera – dejó que el hada se posará en su dedo – Titania?

Hola¡ - respondió la misma voz cantarina.

Mm? – exclamó Ayame, vió a la pequeña hada responsable de su susto.

Entonces vamos¡¡ - ahora estaba totalmente convencido, si Titania era real, la leyenda también.

A donde Koga? – preguntó un amigo.

No ustedes no, esto es muy peligroso para ustedes... – dijo corriendo.

Pero Koga! – dijeron algunos.

Ayame, sígueme... – le indico, Ayame lo siguió, sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista de sus compañeros.

Que ocurre? – le preguntó – a donde vas?

Ayame quiero que me acompañes a ayudar a alguien... quiero que me ayudes a...

Koga? – preguntó la voz de la diminuta Titania – tienes que encontrar un dragón de viento...

Un dragón? – preguntó Ayame – y tú? Quien eres? – le preguntó.

Tú como ser que vive con sabios, debes conocer a los 5 vientos, no? – le preguntó posándose en su hombro.

Lo 5 vientos?... entonces Koga...

La conoces muy bien – dijo sonriendo – él quiere tú ayuda, para ayudar a una amiga llamada Aome – dijo. Pero Ayame se vió molesta, ayudar a Aome?

Por que la vamos a Ayudar? – preguntó sin estar deacuerdo y parando. Koga se mostró amable.

Ayame, necesito tú ayuda, ella tiene mucho que ver con la leyenda, y yo también – dijo sonriendo, Ayame se sonrojo, por que era así con ella?

...está bien¡ - dijo con alegría – conozco la cuna de los dragones...

entonces vamos! - Dijeron los tres personajes juntos.

Continuara…


	4. The Five Wyndis Charper 4

Amenazas De Tormenta... 

la noche ya terminaba, para algunos, la oscuridad estaba dentro de ellos, asechando con negarlos de las luz...

...ayuda... inu yasha... monje Miroku, Sango, Shipo...Quien sea, ayuda...

...Naraku, ah estado así durante dos días, no crees que morirá? – preguntó Kagura viendo a Kagome, aparentemente con los ojos abiertos, pero no consiente de lo que ocurría.

Kagura, déjala, la persona que elige el viento es capaz de pasar las pruebas, para despertar, el caso de la que manipula a Naomi, debe ser muy fuerte mentalmente, esto es una pequeña prueba comparado con lo que vivirá cuando Inu yasha y los demás vientos regresen – observo a Kagura mirarlo con desaprobación – si llegas a hacer algo con ella, lo lamentarás seriamente, sin ella no podremos usar la perla – le advirtió cuando se alejo montada en una pluma.

No es eso Naraku... – susurró.

...Kagura, pronto deberás volver, no se a quien pedirás ayuda, pero no funcionara... – y se hecho a reír, Kagome era su boleto al poder, que se le había sido negado.

esas imágenes, cuando terminarían? Por que no se Alejaban, No quería verlas, no quería, quería salir de esa pesadilla, y rápido. Veía a cada segundo un asesinato distinto, todos hechos por portadores de fragmentos de la perla, o relacionados con esa estúpida leyenda.

Por que no se iban, al principio había algo de luz, pero ya estaban terminando con ella la sangre, taponaban, las entradas de luz, sentía a veces un frío horrible dentro se sí, o quemarse viva, incluso ahogarse, el sentimiento de caer de un lugar muy alto y después ser acuchillada por todo su cuerpo...

Eran distintas muertes, las estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

No le importaba quien le ayudara, solamente quería salir de esa horrible pesadilla, donde estaban inu yasha y los demás?

demonios! – grito inu yasha despertando, la noche había pasado, por más corto que fuera el sueño había visto a Kagome ser apuñalada por ella misma, ahora volvía un nudo en su estomago, debían apresurarse, cada segundo algo horrible le ocurría a Kagome segundo a segundo.

Que te ocurre inu yasha? – le preguntó Kikyou.

Nada... – susurró, tratando de olvidar su preocupación.

Tuviste el sueño, no? – le preguntó desde el dragón más cercano.

Si... tú también, no? – preguntó sin alterarse.

No es de tú incumbencia, haz sido muy frío conmigo...te sientes culpable por el rapto de esa mujer, no es así? – le preguntó sin fijar su mirada en él.

Si, que crees? Es mí amiga! – se molesto, ella no entendía, quería hablar con Reika, la busco pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Mucho más atrás, Miroku, muy cerca de Sango habían despertado.

Excelencia, volvió a soñar con eso? - preguntó Sango al verlo tan decaído.

Si... - ...por su culpa les habían quitado el último fragmento, por eso no pudieron hacer nada, contra la muerte de Kohaku, era su culpa. Se había dejado llevar por una de las momentáneas extensiones de Naraku, de forma femenina muy atractiva, y le había quitado el fragmento cuando se acercó a ella, por su culpa había perdido muy fácilmente el fragmento. E Inuyasha había recibido un gran daño cuando Naraku completo la perla le dio una potencia temporal de poder.

No se preocupe, Kohaku, ahora esta mejor así, ahora ya no está bajo el control del malvado de Naraku... – dijo con una falsa voz animada.

Sango no mientas, yo se que te dolió mucho...

No diga más, debemos recuperar a Aome, y repararemos muchas de las cosas que se han ocasionado! – dijo animadamente. Extrañamente, Miroku puso su mano en su hombro, algo poco natural en esas situaciones.

Muchas gracias... – su mano se deslizó hacía abajo, hacía sus...

Jeje, ya saben lo que ocurrió, por un momento pensó que era decente, GRAN error.

...- Reika rió, tras su mano, al llegar, quizás a donde habría ido...

grrrr... – gruño uno de los dragones, Reika, asintió a lo que se que haya dicho, miró a Inu yasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, y a Shipo.

...mis amigos necesitan alimentarse, un viaje de dos día sólo a vuelo es para los dragones de aire, nosotros usamos la energía de nuestras esferas, así que debemos descansar, les pediré que en el primer pedazo de tierra al que lleguemos ellos se alimentarán y esperaremos a Kun, que viene en camino junto a Titania – les dijo de manera bastante Humilde.

El mensaje era claro no había nada que reclamar, en una hora más adelante encontraron un archipiélago desierto, de roca negra, tenía una montaña en su centro, los dragones los dejaron abruptamente en la isla, y se lanzaron al agua.

...que simpáticos... – dijo inu yasha levantándose y limpiándose la tierra.

No estas en derecho de decir eso – le replicó rápidamente Kikyou. Shipo le sacó la lengua cuando pasó a su lado.

Que tiene, deberían ser más amables! – un puñetazo le llegó a sus espaldas. Reika lo había golpeado fuertemente.

...los dragones tenemos nuestro orgullo, no vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia – le dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

Orgullo? Todas las bestias lo tiene pero...

Verás, somos criaturas mucho más superiores que tú, más antiguos, tienes que comprender que llevar a otro ser en sus espaldas es algo muy deshonroso, pero tiene que cumplir la promesa a Num, eso también es lo que tiene que ver con linaje – dijo caminando, guiándolos a una pequeña pradera. La playa y todo lo de aquel lugar parecía haberse quemado por una explosión, que extraño era encontrar un lugar lleno de flores en un desierto en medio del mar, Reika llevaba una bolsa de tela en su brazo, de ella saco, un animal muerto, y peces, algunas frutas, y una botella de agua.

Es cierto, Reika, tú no vas a ir a comer? – le preguntó Shipo, recordando que ella también era un dragón.

No es necesario, yo me alimente mientras ustedes dormían, y traje algo de comida, ustedes no pueden bucear a las profundidades como mis compañeros, así lo haremos una vez al día – sacó las cosas, también había madera dentro de la bolsa – no creo que consuman estás cosas crudas, supongo – ellos asintieron, era algo bastante obvio el requerir fuego para cocinar, prepararon las cosas entre ellos, mientras se cocinaban los alimentos el silencio reinaba.

por otra parte Koga, Ayame, y Titania, habían llegado a la cuna de los dragones con ayuda del polvo nácar de Titania, y la velocidad de Ayame. Ahora que Koga no tenía los fragmentos era bastante vulnerable.

La cuna se encontraba, en el cráter de un volcán muerto, Los dragones, servidores de Sun estaban posados en un circulo alrededor de una piedra tallada con signos de vida y oscuridad. Ayame se rehusaba a acercarse más, los dragones eran casi los seres más poderosos de sus tierras. La pequeña hada Titania, se acercó por su cuenta, la vieron descender sobre la roca tallada, los dragones "hicieron" como que no la notaban, la vara de ramas entrelazadas fue empuñada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenías a la versión en grande de Titania, sentada sobre la roca, con altas probabilidades de ser atacada.

Servidores de Sun, es hora de que obedezcan al pasado – dijo balanceando su vara.

... – de los dragones, habían tres de color negro, estos rugieron, los demás se alejaron, a diferencia de los de fuego o Agua, estos dragones eran corpulentos, majestuosos, de alas inmensas, cada uno portaba en su frente un fragmento de una perla negra. En los dragones negros estas eran blancas.

No creo que necesitan almas para tener cuerpo, o sí? Baku, no me hagas, reír, no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí, querido, te haz vuelto muy viejo, por eso la perla te volvió de ese color, no? Todos tus amigos son blanquitos... Jeje, la perla de los dragones... me parece que te la dio tu abuelo, no?...

... – el dragón más grande y de color más oscuro, gruño fuertemente, extendió sus vigorosas e impresionantes alas, las alas, eran membranosas, en el final, habían algo así como plumas metálicas de color oscuro, se elevó abrió su hocico, dentro de este, se concentro energía, era una bola oscura, la lanzó contra Titania, ella se levanto, dejando caer la bola contra la piedra con inscripciones.

No me olvidaste... - Koga y Ayame se habían asustado un instante, Titania era muy arrogante y ofensiva, creían que el dragón intentaría matarla, quizás por esa rara piedra quería que la llevaran a ese lugar. Al principio creían que estaba loca, por intentar enfrentarse a los dragones, señores de las montañas. – Oye, Baku, recuerdas a Sun o a Naomi, no? – el dragón se paró a su lado, se apoyó sobre los restos de la piedra, al levantar un escombro, apareció una docena de almas, se lanzaron violentamente contra el Dragón llamado Baku. Al igual que con Reika, tomó forma humana. Su cabello era negro, caía liso hacía abajo, su piel era increíblemente blanca, sus ojos color violeta oscuro, miraban con desaprobación a Titania, sus ropas idénticas a las de Zhen, en colores gris, negro y blanco.

...como olvidar a un Hada de occidente, tan arrogante e ignorante – dijo casi en un susurro, cerró sus ojos, a continuación los volvió a abrir violentamente, empujando con su presencia a Titania hacía atrás.

Gracias... – respondió con sarcasmo.

...no recibiré el trato hasta que no vea a algún viento - Titania rió, con su voz cantarina, miró en la dirección de Koga y Ayame, ambos palidecieron, Titania se acercaba, intentaron escapar, pero ella los tomo por sus colas, y los dejo sobre los escombros de las rocas.

Contento? - le preguntó, Koga y Ayame, no sabían que hacer, estaban más o menos convencidos de la leyenda, pero estaban expuestos a unas de las criaturas más poderosas de esas tierras, como una Hada como Titania podía intimidar a un gran señor de las alturas? – El es Kun, y ella es su compañera – Koga la iba a contradecir, pero Ayame le cerró la boca, más bien parecía feliz con la idea, sonaba bien " compañera".

Él? Un hombre lobo? – preguntó. Parecía impresionado e indignado a su vez.

No es lo que creías, como veo, pero su personalidad es muy parecida a la Kun – Ahora, Titania había tomado una actitud más simpática, como la que había adquirido al hablar con Koga en su sueño.

Semejante ser es el que concibió Kun para su forma mortal? – dijo cada vez más indignado.

...Titania, esto lo debo arreglar por a mi manera – dijo, evitando que Titania dijera algo más – se que ustedes son unos de los seres más nobles de estas tierras, yo no elegí este destino, pero esto lo hago para salvar a unos buenos amigos, y acabar con la presencia de Naraku en este mundo, sólo pido que nos ayudes a encontrar a un ser híbrido que va en medio del océano en Busca de las tierras de oriente – sin precedentes, esto pareció impresionar a Baku, ya no parecía molesto.

Hombre lobo, es notable tu mayor preocupación por tus amistades que por la misión de Kun como Windy (viento), te pareces mucho a Kun, por eso voy a confiar en lo que dice Titania, prometí a Sun que cuando un viento necesitara ayuda yo le brindaría algo de poder de la perla de dragón - los dragones alrededor de Baku se inquietaron – hermanos y hermanas, Sun dejo un pequeño fragmento de la perla de los dragones, por que sabía que en el futuro un viento no tendría suficiente poder – sus hermanos se callaron – no pondré el honor de ninguno de nosotros en juego llevando a estas criaturas, Titania! Tú deberás encontrar a Yue, el ave de la luna, ese ser siempre a estado de parte de toda criatura digna de recibir ayuda – con esto, simplemente se envolvió en llamas blancas, y simultáneamente, soltó las almas y volvió a su forma de bestia.

Titania lanzó sus polvos sobre ellos, y se elevaron hacía el aire. Ya bastante lejos, Ayame lanzó su primer grito

ese dragón es un cretino! – dijo golpeando al aire.

No deberías decir eso, son orgullosos, cierto – le lanzó a Koga un talismán compuesto de cuatro fragmentos de cristal – eso es parte de la perla de los dragones, Baku, no quería que sus hermanos perdieron su orgullo llevándolos, en cambio Yue, el ave de la launa los puede llevar sin chistar, Reika nos está esperando ya muy lejos junto con inu yasha, si no llegamos mañana ella seguirá, y llegarán a occidente, allí será muy difícil encontrarlos

Estos fragmentos son como la perla de shikon? – preguntó Koga mirando el pendiente.

Estos contienen el poder de un dragón, si los incrustas en tu carne podrás tener la fuerza de uno de los dragones más poderosos, su velocidad, pero tiene el limite de poder de un dragón; es el tesoro de los dragones, por eso Baku se molesto, pero de todas formas es un buen tipo... – dijo alegre, Koga, tomó los fragmentos con suma confianza y los incrusto en sus piernas y brazos.

No tienes nada que decir? – le preguntó Ayame aparentemente molesta.

Bueno, la verdad aún no me convence del todo esto...

es mejor que no lo creas – le dijo Titania bajando sobre un cúmulo de nubes - así no te influye la responsabilidad...Yue vive en el cráter de este volcán ...

que no crea está mejor? Hada, debe tomárselo en serio si es en verdad el viento de Kun, es una fuerza muy poderosa...Koga! di algo! – le dijo viendo que estaba pensativo.

La verdad solo quiero rescatar a Aome y terminar con Naraku...

Pensé, que estabas interesado por otras cosas! – exclamó Titania al escuchar sus razones.

Koga! Aún te interesa esa mujer? – le preguntó Ayame recelosa.

No, no es eso, estoy preocupado, si esto falla quizás Naraku tenga lo que quiere, y tenga de nuevo el poder de la perla y ya no estarán quizás nosotros sus peores enemigos...

Lo lamento – se disculpo Ayame, al escuchar sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

Repentinamente un Ave inmensa se lanzó hacía arriba; era Yue, Titania le explico la situación de manera muy breve, el ave tenía un hermoso plumaje, era de plumas paleteadas, con otras de color nácar, el ave no prolifero ningún sonido, y Titania les indico montar. Ya estaban en camino, no esperaba a probar el poder de la perla de dragón.

...las cosas no eran buenas, un tormenta leve pero en aumento se acercaba a la pequeña isla, los dragones de agua eran poseedores del poder de crear tifones y desastres, pero no detenerlos, se habían refugiado cerca de la base del volcán, había un lugar hueco, una pequeña cueva, se habían introducido, cuando el viento se torno muy potente. Encendieron algo de fuego para aguantar la ola de frío que había nacido.

por que no nos vamos Reika? – preguntó Kikyou mirando por la salida de la cueva.

Debemos esperar a Kun, falta no mucho para llegar a occidente, si llegamos será mucho más difícil para ellos encontrarnos.

(nota del autor explicado por la versión mini de Hyo si uno toma una ruta hacía occidente cruzando el pacífico, pero no cruzando Europa, no como lo hizo colón; es más corto, el tramo es mas corto, pero de peor clima, a la velocidad de un dragón, una velocidad muy grande, es un tramo de 5 días, verán, allí en occidente están ya canalizadas algunas civilizaciones, a algunas de ellas deben ir para poder encontrar a Num)(Gracias XD)

oye, y por que es tan complicado encontrarlos allí? – preguntó Shipo.

La tierra de occidente es muy grande a comparación de nuestras tierras, tienen costumbres muy distintas, y muchas civilizaciones regadas por distintos lugares, acorde con Yue, el ave de la luna esperarlo aquí, el cumple sus promesas... – pero se retracto un poco de lo dicho - con está tormenta demoraran, y nosotros también, mis compañeros no saldrán hasta que la tormenta cese, y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí... – de pronto Kikyou, que escuchaba con cierta atención, empezó a sentir un dolor profundo en su pecho – señorita Kikyou! Que le ocurre?

Kikyou? Que te ocurre? – le preguntó alarmado inu yasha.

Mis almas... – dijo dolorosamente.

Es cierto, ella requiere de las almas de mujeres en pena para seguir moviéndose... – recordó Miroku.

...que quieren decir con que la dama necesita almas? – preguntó extrañada Reika.

...la señorita Kikyou, murió hace 50 años – respondió Sango, viendo que inu yasha y Miroku estaban ocupados en intentar reponer a la sacerdotisa – una bruja la revivió con barro y sus huesos, utilizando las almas que estaban aún furiosas para revivirla.

Eso explica su olor a barro y sangre... – susurró Reika – no lo sabía

Eso es lo que relaciona a inu yasha con Naraku – dijo Shipo posándose sobre el hombro de Reika.

Así es – completo Miroku, dejando a Kikyou reposar cerca del fuego – el tomó la forma de inu yasha y la señorita Kikyou para engañarlos y como usted sabe, ella purificaba la perla, pero Naraku logró con este vil truco empañar la perla con la oscuridad – se sentó a un lado de Sango.

Sabía que la señorita Kikyou era esa sacerdotisa, pero no sabía que habían hecho semejante engaño... veo que el estar siempre en el valle me a alejado de lo que a estado ocurriendo... – se lamentó.

Oye no te preocupes... – susurró Inu yasha – de todas formas no es tu problema...

... – Reika lo miró con ojos asesinos – entonces es por culpa de ustedes que la perla de Shikon se quebrara! Y se llenara de impurezas! – dijo pisándole la cabeza – por su culpa ahora es mi problema!

...es algo incoherente... – susurró Miroku suspirando.

Mantengamos la distancia excelencia... – dijo Sango viendo que Reika golpeaba la cabeza de Inu yasha en la tierra de la cueva.

..oye que te pasa! – le preguntó levantando la cabeza a penas debajo de la presión del pie de Reika.

... – Reika paró en un instante, se estaba desquitando por la vergüenza que pasaba al relacionarse con ellos, como ser que era.

Oye, por que le haces eso a Inu yasha? – le preguntó Shipo que había estado sobre el hombro de Reika cuando lo piso, se había agitado muy bruscamente.

Ahhhhhh... simplemente estoy molesta pequeño zorro – respondió intentando sonreír – Inu yasha, si no fuera por el error que cometieron ustedes dos, no tendríamos la amenaza de Naraku, y la necesidad de usar a los 5 vientos, estoy simplemente muy molesta...

Pero por que te tienes que desquitar conmigo? – le preguntó empuñando su mano y gritándole la pregunta en la cara a la joven Dragón.

Por que al conocer a esa mujer despertaste, y la perla volvió a este mundo, cuando la señorita Kikyou se sacrificó para que su amenaza no persistiera en este mundo, y por culpa tuya y de esa mujer ocurrió todo esto! - dijo volviendo a pisarle la cara, ya harta por lo tacaño que era, indirectamente le había dicho eso, pero él no comprendía.

Está bien... – balbuceo con el pie de Reika en su cara.

Que bien que comprendiste...

Oye! – intervino Shipo – por que le culpas de todo a Aome? Si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría vivo! Cuando yo más lo necesitaba ella apareció!

Yo.. – Reika parecía impresionada, no había visto las cosas de ese punto de vista, muchas de las personas que la rodeaban eran personas que había curado parte de las heridas de sus almas conociendo la amistad de aquella dicha mujer.

Es cierto... la señorita Aome en estos instantes debe estar pasando muy malos momentos, como usted dice, ella debe estar viviendo en carne propia el dolor de los asesinatos de los druidas que custodiaban aquel templo... pienso que lo que debería pensar que nosotros la conocemos mucho mejor que usted, y no conoces lo que quizás este pasando ahora – le replicó el monje.

Kikyou escuchaba de manera sorda e inconsciente la disputa. Pero le hirió mucho lo que dijo Inu yasha unos momentos después ; " ella es mi amiga! Así que no digas que de ella es toda la culpa, es cierto esta bien, yo junto a ella somos responsables de lo ocurrido con la perla! Pero ella estaba cuando yo necesitaba a Kikyou, pero aún así, ella es todo para nosotros! Somos sus amigos, ella nos ha ayudado con los problemas y hecho reír con sus problemas, dentro de nuestra amistad ella es la que no une!" gritó su voz, los demás se quedaron en silencio, era raro de parte de inu yasha que dijera eso en publico, después escucho como le reprochaban lo que decía, pero no lo escuchaba... que había de ella en la vida de Inu yasha, ella misma sabía que aún él sentía amor por ella, pero esa mujer estaba tomando su lugar! Estaba tomando su lugar para curar el corazón de Inu yasha... era cierto, Kagome era su reencarnación, como la odiaba!

Por otra parte, a muchos kilómetros de allí, otros personajes estaban en una situación muy distinta.

...Oye Hada! Cuanto falta? Con esta tormenta no aguantaremos mucho! - grito Ayame intentando ganarle al sonido del viento y los relámpagos.

Ten un poco de respeto!... Yue, cuanto falta? – preguntó también a gritos.

Sea como sea, quizás no pasaremos esta tormenta¡¡¡ - exclamó Koga con preocupación, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

Tenemos que llegar! Allí podremos refugiarnos! – le replicó Titania tomando su forma original, el viento se la llevaba volando.

Tus poderes nos ayudarán? – preguntó Ayame abrazándose al plumaje de la colosal ave.

No lo creo, pero si sigo con mi forma pequeña el viento me llevará! Sólo podemos esperar a que Yue logré llegar a la isla! – grito.

... – oyeron un sonido como cuando una persona aclara su garganta, Yue por primera vez había expresado un sonido; los estaba interrumpiendo – perdonen la intromisión, pero me están mareando hacen demasiado ruido – sus tres tripulantes lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, el sonido de la tormenta era peor que ellos intentando entenderse entre uno que otro sonido - ...se que la tormenta hace mucho ruido, pero sus voces evitan que pueda usar mi sonar...

que es eso? - Preguntaron Koga y Ayame.

Sonar? – repitió Titania.

Explícales tú, creo haber detectado ya algo de tierra y no agua – parecía más interesado en terminar con el tema, y poder encontrar el lugar acordado.

Bien – grito – es un poco difícil explicarles en estas condiciones, pero lo intentare! – chilló.

Bien! – respondieron.

El sonar se utiliza usando el sonido! El sonido tiene ondas, estas rebotan contra algunos objetos! Lo que rebota es lo que está captando Yue, dependiendo de a que distancia y de muchos factores puede saberse que es! Es el mismo método que usan los murciélagos!...comprendieron? – explicó a gritos, Koga y Ayame escuchaban perfectamente, pero movieron sus cabezas indicando que no habían entendido – ahhhhhh! – grito con rabia – no importa! Lo más importante es que sepan que usando eso, le podrá encontrar la Isla! – todo era a gritos, pero eclipsaba contra el sonido de la lluvia en aumento.

Es efectivo? – preguntó Koga al Ave a gritos.

Cállate! Jovencito, este método me a funcionado las últimas 257 estaciones lunares! – le regaño – si siguen hablando sus ondas de sonido, chocarán con las que debo percibir, y no sabré si estamos sobre tierra! – la gran ave, vocifero de tal forma estas palabras los tres tripulantes se sintieron pequeños.

Lo poco que restaba de camino, lo hicieron sin hablar nada, aguantando la lluvia, y los truenos, el ave seguía su camino usando su extraño sistema, hasta que al fin divisaron el pequeño archipiélago entre las nubes y la bruma. Cuando se dirigían en picada hacía abajo, Yue se detuvo bruscamente, y ascendió a las nubes, parecía aterrorizado.

Continuara…


	5. Charper 5 Amenazas de Tormenta

**Amenazas De Tormenta... **

la noche ya terminaba, para algunos, la oscuridad estaba dentro de ellos, asechando con negarlos de las luz...

...ayuda... inu yasha... monje Miroku, Sango, Shipo...Quien sea, ayuda...

...Naraku, ah estado así durante dos días, no crees que morirá? – preguntó Kagura viendo a Kagome, aparentemente con los ojos abiertos, pero no consiente de lo que ocurría.

Kagura, déjala, la persona que elige el viento es capaz de pasar las pruebas, para despertar, el caso de la que manipula a Naomi, debe ser muy fuerte mentalmente, esto es una pequeña prueba comparado con lo que vivirá cuando Inu yasha y los demás vientos regresen – observo a Kagura mirarlo con desaprobación – si llegas a hacer algo con ella, lo lamentarás seriamente, sin ella no podremos usar la perla – le advirtió cuando se alejo montada en una pluma.

No es eso Naraku... – susurró.

...Kagura, pronto deberás volver, no se a quien pedirás ayuda, pero no funcionara... – y se hecho a reír, Kagome era su boleto al poder, que se le había sido negado.

Esas imágenes, cuando terminarían? Por que no se Alejaban, No quería verlas, no quería, quería salir de esa pesadilla, y rápido. Veía a cada segundo un asesinato distinto, todos hechos por portadores de fragmentos de la perla, o relacionados con esa estúpida leyenda.

Por que no se iban, al principio había algo de luz, pero ya estaban terminando con ella la sangre, taponaban, las entradas de luz, sentía a veces un frío horrible dentro se sí, o quemarse viva, incluso ahogarse, el sentimiento de caer de un lugar muy alto y después ser acuchillada por todo su cuerpo...

Eran distintas muertes, las estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

No le importaba quien le ayudara, solamente quería salir de esa horrible pesadilla, donde estaban inu yasha y los demás?

demonios! – grito inu yasha despertando, la noche había pasado, por más corto que fuera el sueño había visto a Kagome ser apuñalada por ella misma, ahora volvía un nudo en su estomago, debían apresurarse, a cada momento algo horrible le ocurría a Kagome segundo a segundo.

Que te ocurre inu yasha? – le preguntó Kikyou.

Nada... – susurró, tratando de olvidar su preocupación.

Tuviste el sueño, no? – le preguntó desde el dragón más cercano.

Si... tú también, no? – preguntó sin alterarse.

No es de tú incumbencia, haz sido muy frío conmigo...te sientes culpable por el rapto de esa mujer, no es así? – le preguntó sin fijar su mirada en él.

Si, que crees? Es mí amiga! – se molesto, ella no entendía, quería hablar con Reika, la busco pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Mucho más atrás, Miroku, muy cerca de Sango habían despertado.

Excelencia, volvió a soñar con eso? - preguntó Sango al verlo tan decaído.

Si... - ...por su culpa les habían quitado el último fragmento, por eso no pudieron hacer nada, contra la muerte de Kohaku, era su culpa. Se había dejado llevar por una de las momentáneas extensiones de Naraku, de forma femenina muy atractiva, y le había quitado el fragmento cuando se acercó a ella, por su culpa había perdido muy fácilmente el fragmento. E Inuyasha había recibido un gran daño cuando Naraku completo la perla le dio una potencia temporal de poder.

No se preocupe, Kohaku, ahora esta mejor así, ahora ya no está bajo el control del malvado de Naraku... – dijo con una falsa voz animada.

Sango no mientas, yo se que te dolió mucho...

No diga más, debemos recuperar a Aome, y repararemos muchas de las cosas que se han ocasionado! – dijo animadamente. Extrañamente, Miroku puso su mano en su hombro, algo poco natural en esas situaciones.

Muchas gracias... – su mano se deslizó hacía abajo, hacía sus...

Jeje, ya saben lo que ocurrió, por un momento pensó que era decente, GRAN error.

...- Reika rió, tras su mano, al llegar, quizás a donde habría ido...

grrrr... – gruño uno de los dragones, Reika, asintió a lo que se que haya dicho, miró a Inu yasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, y a Shipo.

...mis amigos necesitan alimentarse, un viaje de dos día sólo a vuelo es para los dragones de aire, nosotros usamos la energía de nuestras esferas, así que debemos descansar, les pediré que en el primer pedazo de tierra al que lleguemos ellos se alimentarán y esperaremos a Kun, que viene en camino junto a Titania – les dijo de manera bastante Humilde.

El mensaje era claro no había nada que reclamar, en una hora más adelante encontraron un archipiélago desierto, de roca negra, tenía una montaña en su centro, los dragones los dejaron abruptamente en la isla, y se lanzaron al agua.

...que simpáticos... – dijo inu yasha levantándose y limpiándose la tierra.

No estas en derecho de decir eso – le replicó rápidamente Kikyou. Shipo le sacó la lengua cuando pasó a su lado.

Que tiene, deberían ser más amables! – un puñetazo le llegó a sus espaldas. Reika lo había golpeado fuertemente.

...los dragones tenemos nuestro orgullo, no vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia – le dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

Orgullo? Todas las bestias lo tiene pero...

Verás, somos criaturas mucho más superiores que tú, más antiguos, tienes que comprender que llevar a otro ser en sus espaldas es algo muy deshonroso, pero tiene que cumplir la promesa a Num, eso también es lo que tiene que ver con linaje – dijo caminando, guiándolos a una pequeña pradera. La playa y todo lo de aquel lugar parecía haberse quemado por una explosión, que extraño era encontrar un lugar lleno de flores en un desierto en medio del mar, Reika llevaba una bolsa de tela en su brazo, de ella saco, un animal muerto, y peces, algunas frutas, y una botella de agua.

Es cierto, Reika, tú no vas a ir a comer? – le preguntó Shipo, recordando que ella también era un dragón.

No es necesario, yo me alimente mientras ustedes dormían, y traje algo de comida, ustedes no pueden bucear a las profundidades como mis compañeros, así lo haremos una vez al día – sacó las cosas, también había madera dentro de la bolsa – no creo que consuman estás cosas crudas, supongo – ellos asintieron, era algo bastante obvio el requerir fuego para cocinar, prepararon las cosas entre ellos, mientras se cocinaban los alimentos el silencio reinaba.

por otra parte Koga, Ayame, y Titania, habían llegado a la cuna de los dragones con ayuda del polvo nácar de Titania, y la velocidad de Ayame. Ahora que Koga no tenía los fragmentos era bastante vulnerable.

La cuna se encontraba, en el cráter de un volcán muerto, Los dragones, servidores de Sun estaban posados en un circulo alrededor de una piedra tallada con signos de vida y oscuridad. Ayame se rehusaba a acercarse más, los dragones eran casi los seres más poderosos de sus tierras. La pequeña hada Titania, se acercó por su cuenta, la vieron descender sobre la roca tallada, los dragones "hicieron" como que no la notaban, la vara de ramas entrelazadas fue empuñada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenías a la versión en grande de Titania, sentada sobre la roca, con altas probabilidades de ser atacada.

Servidores de Sun, es hora de que obedezcan al pasado – dijo balanceando su vara.

... – de los dragones, habían tres de color negro, estos rugieron, los demás se alejaron, a diferencia de los de fuego o Agua, estos dragones eran corpulentos, majestuosos, de alas inmensas, cada uno portaba en su frente un fragmento de una perla negra. En los dragones negros estas eran blancas.

No creo que necesitan almas para tener cuerpo, o sí? Baku, no me hagas, reír, no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí, querido, te haz vuelto muy viejo, por eso la perla te volvió de ese color, no? Todos tus amigos son blanquitos... Jeje, la perla de los dragones... me parece que te la dio tu abuelo, no?...

... – el dragón más grande y de color más oscuro, gruño fuertemente, extendió sus vigorosas e impresionantes alas, las alas, eran membranosas, en el final, habían algo así como plumas metálicas de color oscuro, se elevó abrió su hocico, dentro de este, se concentro energía, era una bola oscura, la lanzó contra Titania, ella se levanto, dejando caer la bola contra la piedra con inscripciones.

No me olvidaste... - Koga y Ayame se habían asustado un instante, Titania era muy arrogante y ofensiva, creían que el dragón intentaría matarla, quizás por esa rara piedra quería que la llevaran a ese lugar. Al principio creían que estaba loca, por intentar enfrentarse a los dragones, señores de las montañas. – Oye, Baku, recuerdas a Sun o a Naomi, no? – el dragón se paró a su lado, se apoyó sobre los restos de la piedra, al levantar un escombro, apareció una docena de almas, se lanzaron violentamente contra el Dragón llamado Baku. Al igual que con Reika, tomó forma humana. Su cabello era negro, caía liso hacía abajo, su piel era increíblemente blanca, sus ojos color violeta oscuro, miraban con desaprobación a Titania, sus ropas idénticas a las de Zhen, en colores gris, negro y blanco.

...como olvidar a un Hada de occidente, tan arrogante e ignorante – dijo casi en un susurro, cerró sus ojos, a continuación los volvió a abrir violentamente, empujando con su presencia a Titania hacía atrás.

Gracias... – respondió con sarcasmo.

...no recibiré el trato hasta que no vea a algún viento - Titania rió, con su voz cantarina, miró en la dirección de Koga y Ayame, ambos palidecieron, Titania se acercaba, intentaron escapar, pero ella los tomo por sus colas, y los dejo sobre los escombros de las rocas.

Contento? - le preguntó, Koga y Ayame, no sabían que hacer, estaban más o menos convencidos de la leyenda, pero estaban expuestos a unas de las criaturas más poderosas de esas tierras, como una Hada como Titania podía intimidar a un gran señor de las alturas? – El es Kun, y ella es su compañera – Koga la iba a contradecir, pero Ayame le cerró la boca, más bien parecía feliz con la idea, sonaba bien " compañera".

Él? Un hombre lobo? – preguntó. Parecía impresionado e indignado a su vez.

No es lo que creías, como veo, pero su personalidad es muy parecida a la Kun – Ahora, Titania había tomado una actitud más simpática, como la que había adquirido al hablar con Koga en su sueño.

Semejante ser es el que concibió Kun para su forma mortal? – dijo cada vez más indignado.

...Titania, esto lo debo arreglar por a mi manera – dijo, evitando que Titania dijera algo más – se que ustedes son unos de los seres más nobles de estas tierras, yo no elegí este destino, pero esto lo hago para salvar a unos buenos amigos, y acabar con la presencia de Naraku en este mundo, sólo pido que nos ayudes a encontrar a un ser híbrido que va en medio del océano en Busca de las tierras de oriente – sin precedentes, esto pareció impresionar a Baku, ya no parecía molesto.

Hombre lobo, es notable tu mayor preocupación por tus amistades que por la misión de Kun como Windy (viento), te pareces mucho a Kun, por eso voy a confiar en lo que dice Titania, prometí a Sun que cuando un viento necesitara ayuda yo le brindaría algo de poder de la perla de dragón - los dragones alrededor de Baku se inquietaron – hermanos y hermanas, Sun dejo un pequeño fragmento de la perla de los dragones, por que sabía que en el futuro un viento no tendría suficiente poder – sus hermanos se callaron – no pondré el honor de ninguno de nosotros en juego llevando a estas criaturas, Titania! Tú deberás encontrar a Yue, el ave de la luna, ese ser siempre a estado de parte de toda criatura digna de recibir ayuda – con esto, simplemente se envolvió en llamas blancas, y simultáneamente, soltó las almas y volvió a su forma de bestia.

Titania lanzó sus polvos sobre ellos, y se elevaron hacía el aire. Ya bastante lejos, Ayame lanzó su primer grito

ese dragón es un cretino! – dijo golpeando al aire.

No deberías decir eso, son orgullosos, cierto – le lanzó a Koga un talismán compuesto de cuatro fragmentos de cristal – eso es parte de la perla de los dragones, Baku, no quería que sus hermanos perdieron su orgullo llevándolos, en cambio Yue, el ave de la launa los puede llevar sin chistar, Reika nos está esperando ya muy lejos junto con inu yasha, si no llegamos mañana ella seguirá, y llegarán a occidente, allí será muy difícil encontrarlos

Estos fragmentos son como la perla de shikon? – preguntó Koga mirando el pendiente.

Estos contienen el poder de un dragón, si los incrustas en tu carne podrás tener la fuerza de uno de los dragones más poderosos, su velocidad, pero tiene el limite de poder de un dragón; es el tesoro de los dragones, por eso Baku se molesto, pero de todas formas es un buen tipo... – dijo alegre, Koga, tomó los fragmentos con suma confianza y los incrusto en sus piernas y brazos.

No tienes nada que decir? – le preguntó Ayame aparentemente molesta.

Bueno, la verdad aún no me convence del todo esto...

es mejor que no lo creas – le dijo Titania bajando sobre un cúmulo de nubes - así no te influye la responsabilidad...Yue vive en el cráter de este volcán ...

que no crea está mejor? Hada, debe tomárselo en serio si es en verdad el viento de Kun, es una fuerza muy poderosa...Koga! di algo! – le dijo viendo que estaba pensativo.

La verdad solo quiero rescatar a Aome y terminar con Naraku...

Pensé, que estabas interesado por otras cosas! – exclamó Titania al escuchar sus razones.

Koga! Aún te interesa esa mujer? – le preguntó Ayame recelosa.

No, no es eso, estoy preocupado, si esto falla quizás Naraku tenga lo que quiere, y tenga de nuevo el poder de la perla y ya no estarán quizás nosotros sus peores enemigos...

Lo lamento – se disculpo Ayame, al escuchar sus verdaderas preocupaciones.

Repentinamente un Ave inmensa se lanzó hacía arriba; era Yue, Titania le explico la situación de manera muy breve, el ave tenía un hermoso plumaje, era de plumas paleteadas, con otras de color nácar, el ave no prolifero ningún sonido, y Titania les indico montar. Ya estaban en camino, no esperaba a probar el poder de la perla de dragón.

...las cosas no eran buenas, un tormenta leve pero en aumento se acercaba a la pequeña isla, los dragones de agua eran poseedores del poder de crear tifones y desastres, pero no detenerlos, se habían refugiado cerca de la base del volcán, había un lugar hueco, una pequeña cueva, se habían introducido, cuando el viento se torno muy potente. Encendieron algo de fuego para aguantar la ola de frío que había nacido.

por que no nos vamos Reika? – preguntó Kikyou mirando por la salida de la cueva.

Debemos esperar a Kun, falta no mucho para llegar a occidente, si llegamos será mucho más difícil para ellos encontrarnos.

(nota del autor explicado por la versión mini de Hyo si uno toma una ruta hacía occidente cruzando el pacífico, pero no cruzando Europa, no como lo hizo colón; es más corto, el tramo es mas corto, pero de peor clima, a la velocidad de un dragón, una velocidad muy grande, es un tramo de 5 días, verán, allí en occidente están ya canalizadas algunas civilizaciones, a algunas de ellas deben ir para poder encontrar a Num)(Gracias XD)

oye, y por que es tan complicado encontrarlos allí? – preguntó Shipo.

La tierra de occidente es muy grande a comparación de nuestras tierras, tienen costumbres muy distintas, y muchas civilizaciones regadas por distintos lugares, acorde con Yue, el ave de la luna esperarlo aquí, el cumple sus promesas... – pero se retracto un poco de lo dicho - con está tormenta demoraran, y nosotros también, mis compañeros no saldrán hasta que la tormenta cese, y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí... – de pronto Kikyou, que escuchaba con cierta atención, empezó a sentir un dolor profundo en su pecho – señorita Kikyou! Que le ocurre?

Kikyou? Que te ocurre? – le preguntó alarmado inu yasha.

Mis almas... – dijo dolorosamente.

Es cierto, ella requiere de las almas de mujeres en pena para seguir moviéndose... – recordó Miroku.

...que quieren decir con que la dama necesita almas? – preguntó extrañada Reika.

...la señorita Kikyou, murió hace 50 años – respondió Sango, viendo que inu yasha y Miroku estaban ocupados en intentar reponer a la sacerdotisa – una bruja la revivió con barro y sus huesos, utilizando las almas que estaban aún furiosas para revivirla.

Eso explica su olor a barro y sangre... – susurró Reika – no lo sabía

Eso es lo que relaciona a inu yasha con Naraku – dijo Shipo posándose sobre el hombro de Reika.

Así es – completo Miroku, dejando a Kikyou reposar cerca del fuego – el tomó la forma de inu yasha y la señorita Kikyou para engañarlos y como usted sabe, ella purificaba la perla, pero Naraku logró con este vil truco empañar la perla con la oscuridad – se sentó a un lado de Sango.

Sabía que la señorita Kikyou era esa sacerdotisa, pero no sabía que habían hecho semejante engaño... veo que el estar siempre en el valle me a alejado de lo que a estado ocurriendo... – se lamentó.

Oye no te preocupes... – susurró Inu yasha – de todas formas no es tu problema...

... – Reika lo miró con ojos asesinos – entonces es por culpa de ustedes que la perla de Shikon se quebrara! Y se llenara de impurezas! – dijo pisándole la cabeza – por su culpa ahora es mi problema!

...es algo incoherente... – susurró Miroku suspirando.

Mantengamos la distancia excelencia... – dijo Sango viendo que Reika golpeaba la cabeza de Inu yasha en la tierra de la cueva.

..oye que te pasa! – le preguntó levantando la cabeza a penas debajo de la presión del pie de Reika.

... – Reika paró en un instante, se estaba desquitando por la vergüenza que pasaba al relacionarse con ellos, como ser que era.

Oye, por que le haces eso a Inu yasha? – le preguntó Shipo que había estado sobre el hombro de Reika cuando lo piso, se había agitado muy bruscamente.

Ahhhhhh... simplemente estoy molesta pequeño zorro – respondió intentando sonreír – Inu yasha, si no fuera por el error que cometieron ustedes dos, no tendríamos la amenaza de Naraku, y la necesidad de usar a los 5 vientos, estoy simplemente muy molesta...

Pero por que te tienes que desquitar conmigo? – le preguntó empuñando su mano y gritándole la pregunta en la cara a la joven Dragón.

Por que al conocer a esa mujer despertaste, y la perla volvió a este mundo, cuando la señorita Kikyou se sacrificó para que su amenaza no persistiera en este mundo, y por culpa tuya y de esa mujer ocurrió todo esto! - dijo volviendo a pisarle la cara, ya harta por lo tacaño que era, indirectamente le había dicho eso, pero él no comprendía.

Está bien... – balbuceo con el pie de Reika en su cara.

Que bien que comprendiste...

Oye! – intervino Shipo – por que le culpas de todo a Aome? Si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría vivo! Cuando yo más lo necesitaba ella apareció!

Yo.. – Reika parecía impresionada, no había visto las cosas de ese punto de vista, muchas de las personas que la rodeaban eran personas que había curado parte de las heridas de sus almas conociendo la amistad de aquella dicha mujer.

Es cierto... la señorita Aome en estos instantes debe estar pasando muy malos momentos, como usted dice, ella debe estar viviendo en carne propia el dolor de los asesinatos de los druidas que custodiaban aquel templo... pienso que lo que debería pensar que nosotros la conocemos mucho mejor que usted, y no conoces lo que quizás este pasando ahora – le replicó el monje.

Kikyou escuchaba de manera sorda e inconsciente la disputa. Pero le hirió mucho lo que dijo Inu yasha unos momentos después ; " ella es mi amiga! Así que no digas que de ella es toda la culpa, es cierto esta bien, yo junto a ella somos responsables de lo ocurrido con la perla! Pero ella estaba cuando yo necesitaba a Kikyou, pero aún así, ella es todo para nosotros! Somos sus amigos, ella nos ha ayudado con los problemas y hecho reír con sus problemas, dentro de nuestra amistad ella es la que no une!" gritó su voz, los demás se quedaron en silencio, era raro de parte de inu yasha que dijera eso en publico, después escucho como le reprochaban lo que decía, pero no lo escuchaba... que había de ella en la vida de Inu yasha, ella misma sabía que aún él sentía amor por ella, pero esa mujer estaba tomando su lugar! Estaba tomando su lugar para curar el corazón de Inu yasha... era cierto, Kagome era su reencarnación, como la odiaba!

Por otra parte, a muchos kilómetros de allí, otros personajes estaban en una situación muy distinta.

...Oye Hada! Cuanto falta? Con esta tormenta no aguantaremos mucho! - grito Ayame intentando ganarle al sonido del viento y los relámpagos.

Ten un poco de respeto!... Yue, cuanto falta? – preguntó también a gritos.

Sea como sea, quizás no pasaremos esta tormenta¡¡¡ - exclamó Koga con preocupación, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

Tenemos que llegar! Allí podremos refugiarnos! – le replicó Titania tomando su forma original, el viento se la llevaba volando.

Tus poderes nos ayudarán? – preguntó Ayame abrazándose al plumaje de la colosal ave.

No lo creo, pero si sigo con mi forma pequeña el viento me llevará! Sólo podemos esperar a que Yue logré llegar a la isla! – grito.

... – oyeron un sonido como cuando una persona aclara su garganta, Yue por primera vez había expresado un sonido; los estaba interrumpiendo – perdonen la intromisión, pero me están mareando hacen demasiado ruido – sus tres tripulantes lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, el sonido de la tormenta era peor que ellos intentando entenderse entre uno que otro sonido - ...se que la tormenta hace mucho ruido, pero sus voces evitan que pueda usar mi sonar...

que es eso? - Preguntaron Koga y Ayame.

Sonar? – repitió Titania.

Explícales tú, creo haber detectado ya algo de tierra y no agua – parecía más interesado en terminar con el tema, y poder encontrar el lugar acordado.

Bien – grito – es un poco difícil explicarles en estas condiciones, pero lo intentare! – chilló.

Bien! – respondieron.

El sonar se utiliza usando el sonido! El sonido tiene ondas, estas rebotan contra algunos objetos! Lo que rebota es lo que está captando Yue, dependiendo de a que distancia y de muchos factores puede saberse que es! Es el mismo método que usan los murciélagos!...comprendieron? – explicó a gritos, Koga y Ayame escuchaban perfectamente, pero movieron sus cabezas indicando que no habían entendido – ahhhhhh! – grito con rabia – no importa! Lo más importante es que sepan que usando eso, le podrá encontrar la Isla! – todo era a gritos, pero eclipsaba contra el sonido de la lluvia en aumento.

Es efectivo? – preguntó Koga al Ave a gritos.

Cállate! Jovencito, este método me a funcionado las últimas 257 estaciones lunares! – le regaño – si siguen hablando sus ondas de sonido, chocarán con las que debo percibir, y no sabré si estamos sobre tierra! – la gran ave, vocifero de tal forma estas palabras los tres tripulantes se sintieron pequeños.

Lo poco que restaba de camino, lo hicieron sin hablar nada, aguantando la lluvia, y los truenos, el ave seguía su camino usando su extraño sistema, hasta que al fin divisaron el pequeño archipiélago entre las nubes y la bruma. Cuando se dirigían en picada hacía abajo, Yue se detuvo bruscamente, y ascendió a las nubes, parecía aterrorizado.


	6. Charper 6 Visitas No Deseadas

**Una Visita no deseada...**

El estado de Kikyou iba de mal en peor, la falta de almas no podía ser reemplazada, las serpientes roba almas, las habían perdido de vista ya hace tiempo, el cuerpo de Kikyou tomaba cada vez de manera más fuerte el aroma a barro, Reika estaba recluida en un rincón de la cueva, se sentía mal, culpable.

No podían perder a Kikyou a esas alturas, era esencial para lo que intentaban...

...Kikyou despierta! No te quedes dormida! – gritaba Inu yasha, estaban increíblemente preocupados, el perderla como Windy o como persona era fatal, a pesar de que ya estuviera muerta...

No había mucho que hacer... Reika de pronto salió de la cueva.

oye! – grito Shipo intentando seguirla.

No te preocupes... – dijo, de pronto surgieron unas cuantas almas, ella tomó su forma como dragón, la almas se dirigieron dentro de la cueva, hacía el auxilio de Kikyou.

Gracias! – dijo con alegría, el dragón, después de escuchar eso, se elevó sobre las nubes.

Yue! Que ocurre? – preguntó Titania alarmada – no cualquier cosa te asusta así!

...ese olor... – susurró Ayame – nunca había olido algo así! – la flor de su cabello se voló, sobré las nubes había sólo viento, truenos y relámpagos.

...es cierto es un olor muy extraño... – se percato Koga. No era Reika quien los seguía, que sería que , aquella gran ave le temiera?

Escucharon un gruñido, y el aroma desconocido eclipso frente un hedor putrefacto. De entre las nubes surgieron unas llamas, rojas, y brillantes, era un caballo con llamas que flameaban a su alrededor, lo conocían, rea de una extensión de Naraku... no, era distinto, era mucho más grande, tenía alas; nunca habían visto un caballo así en sus tierras. El ser pasó fugaz por el lado de Yue, y se alejo entre la bruma y oscuridad.

eso era lo que te asustaba? – le preguntó Ayame al ave.

No! Era algo más pequeño en tamaño, pero más peligroso – dijo con una voz temblorosa.

...no! no puede ser! Que haría él aquí? – exclamó Koga conmocionado. Había olido cierto aroma en el aire.

Quien? – le preguntó Titania.

No... después te lo diré! Yue aterriza pronto! – bramo.

Y el ave, confundida se abalanzó contra la isla, puso sus garras sobre el cráter del volcán, allí la tormenta los golpeaba fuerte, Ayame se envolvió en un pequeño tornado, seguida por Koga, que ya usaba el poder de la perla de dragón, Titania iba a toda velocidad, usaba unas sandalias con alas puestas en los tobillos, estas la levantaban sobre el aire.

En la otra cara del volcán donde la tormenta no golpeaba tan fuerte, estaba la cueva donde estaba inu yasha, vieron a Yue elevarse sobre sus cabezas, alejándose rápidamente. Que tanto lo asustaba...

En las tierras de oriente, cierta persona se trasladaba por el cielo, sigilosa, para que no le descubrieran en su salida del lugar donde debería estar.

... – un constante respirar doloroso nacía de Kagome, ya había pasado más de una semana, no se había nutrido, sólo recibía más y más dolor de aquellos horribles asesinatos.

...Kagura, veo que vas a un lugar donde quizás no te pueda ver... – chasqueo los dedos, una colmena de avispas se posó cerca de su ventana – síganla, vean que intenta...

los insectos instantáneamente, se lanzaron hacía el aire, se dirigieron hacía las nubes negras de tormenta que venían del mar.

Kagome dejo de hacer ruido, parecía haberse rendido, ya no susurraba por ayuda, pero su mirada seguía en blanco...

Kagura seguía a Sesshumaru, estaba metido en medio de una tormenta quizás por que...

Él ya había captado el olor de la extensión de Naraku, que haría ella otra siguiéndolo? Otro trato? Otra trampa? Sea cual fuera la razón, la estaba ignorando... la persecución llegó a un punto en el que separaba a Kagura de Lee montada en el treshalt de dos cabezas por muy poco, unos metros.

...señor Sesshumaru, por que estamos viajando por está tormenta? – preguntó lee, estaba asustada por los truenos y relámpagos.

...Lee, quítate de hay... – susurró, su voz se escuchaba clara aún opacada por los relámpagos.

Señor? – preguntó extrañada, obedeció, Jaken tomó las riendas, y movió el treshalt más adelante.

Amo bonito... que ocurre? – pregunto Jaken, Sesshumaru no respondió, se mantuvo sin moverse en su lugar, mirando un cúmulo de nubes, mucho más oscuro que los demás.

Tú eres una extensión de Naraku, o me equivoco? – preguntó casi en un susurro. La sombra de la nube, se volvió un remolino, del centro de este, apareció Kagura, parada sobre su enorme pluma.

Señor Sesshumaru, supongo que no me guarda rencor, o si? – preguntó tapándose la boca con su abanico.

Rencor?... – susurró.

Por supuesto que sí! - Grito Jaken, que había dado la vuelta – por la culpa de ustedes el Señor Sesshumaru casi es absorbido por Naraku!

... – Jaken recibió un golpe en la cabeza, obviamente que dijeran que casi era vencido era muy vergonzoso para alguien como Sesshumaru.

Ustedes creen que los llevo a otra sucia trampa de mi amo? – preguntó. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras. Quería que Sesshumaru sacara del castillo a Kagome, no por pena, si no, para que Inu yasha y los otros no estuvieran obligados a purificar a Shikon no tama, creía que cuando ocurriere eso, Naraku la absorbería; no quería que ocurriera eso. Pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Sesshumaru para que hiciera eso, pretendía llevarse otra vez a la niña.

Entonces cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones? – preguntó sin poner mucho entusiasmo.

Conoce la leyenda de los 5 vientos? – preguntó con una mirada penetrante.

Los cinco vientos?... no creo en fantasías... – se burlo.

No es fantasía – le replicó, si pensaba así seria mucho más difícil – en el castillo tenemos la perla de shikon completa, y a la chica que es uno de los vientos, y que acompaña a Inu yasha – le informo, con esperanza de que ayudara un poco.

Que quieres? Ve directo al grano – viento que estaba insinuando.

Quiero que saques de las manos de Naraku a esa niña llamada Aome... – dijo evitando la mirada de Sesshumaru.

Por que querría yo hacer eso? – le preguntó despreciando del todo su petición. Jaken intentaba decir algo entre medio, pero el ambiente lo evitaba, y los golpes que Lee le propinaba sin razón alguna.

Por que si usted no lo hace, Naraku podrá usar la perla con todo su esplendor y será mucho más poderoso que usted – replicó, inclinándose sobre su pluma. Sesshumaru estaba puesto de forma majestuosa sobre el aire. Realmente a ojos de Sesshumaru Kagura actuaba muy bien.

Quieres decir que el maldito de Naraku completo la perla? – preguntó Jaken a gritos.

Así es... – susurró.

Quien fue el culpable de esto? – preguntó apretando los dientes.

Fue... el monje que acompaña a Inu yasha...

Otra vez el tonto de Inu yasha! – gritó Jaken, otra vez Inu yasha...

Maldición... y donde está ese Híbrido? – preguntó cada vez más y furioso y conteniendo su rabia.

Va camino a occidente, para encontrar al 5° viento, y completar la profecía...

Inu yasha contribuirá a la labor de ese hombre malo? – preguntó Lee asustada.

Como puede ser tan estúpido! – elevó la voz Sesshumaru.

Y por que le pides al señor Sesshumaru que deshaga los planes de tu amo? – insinuó Jaken.

Por que... – Kagura se incorporo lentamente, cerró su abanico de golpe, y miró desafiante a Sesshumaru - ...soy una extensión de esa criatura... – de pronto se dio la vuelta, sintió el sonido de los insectos de Naraku al volar, estaban escuchando... - ...no! – estos ya se iban... – "Knives Dance!" – la mitad de los insectos se quemaron, otra centella de luz atravesó el aire, en dirección de la otra mitad que escapaba; destrozándolos a todos. Kagura estaba impresionada... por que?

Si desconfías de las bestias de tú amo, puedo pensar que es verdad o una trampa muy bien elaborada... Jaken! Parte hacía occidente... – Kagura se quedó allí - ... mujer, no te hagas ideas, sólo busco el poder, no necesito escuchar tus razones para traicionar a tu amo... – y se alejó entre las nubes.

Kagura se quedó allí, si se movía tendría problemas, Naraku podía rondar por ahí junto a su nube de veneno, y absorberla... lo mejor era también ir a Occidente...

Por otra parte, Koga, Ayame y Titania, avanzaban trabajosamente en contra de la corriente, la tormenta se intensificaba, parecía abarcar todo el horizonte, el día se asemejaba a la noche... ya faltaba poco para llegar al otro lado de la montaña, no podían pensar en otra cosa que refugiarse pronto. Aún con sus agudos sentidos, no percibían nada, el viento hacía que lo que el sonido se oyera distante, a su vez, si había algún aroma que les ayudara, no lo percibirían, y el escapar tambien era difícil... estos eran los factores que necesitaba esta bestia...

Dentro del volcán donde la tormenta era algo distante, sólo un sonido, algo se retorcía en el corazón del volcán, inactivo...

... oye, Shipo, y Reika? – preguntó Sango, viéndolo regresar por la curva de la cueva.

Se sintió mal... – mintió . Ella nos mando algo... – la media docena de almas se aventuraron dentro del cuerpo de Kikyou...

...señorita Kikyou... – susurró Miroku... Kikyou levanto su mirada astuta y fría... lentamente se reincorporo...

Inu yasha sentía un gran alivio, por un instante no sabían que decir, pero tampoco importaba, algo sacudió la isla completa... tanto Koga, Ayame, Titania y Reika lo habían percibido; sería eso lo que inquietaba al ave de la luna?

Todos escucharon un rugido espantoso, como de una bestia cuando agoniza. Koga se detuvo por suerte antes de que un escombro de los bordes del volcán lo aplastara. Entre la densa lluvia vieron un par de ojos, de una bestia muy grande, parecía haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de los 10 visitantes de la isla.

El grupo de Inu yasha se apresuro para salir de la cueva, se derrumbaba. Al salir se encontraron con la tormenta, empezaron a correr hacia el otro lado de la isla...

Vamos corran! Hay que encontrar a Reika! – grito Inu yasha, dirigiéndolos, sabía donde estaban por las llamas de Kirara.

...apresúrense... hay que encontrarlos... – escucharon en la distancia.

Miroku dijiste algo? – preguntó Inu yasha, confundido.

No...

... que?...Demonios!... – gritaron dos personas a la vez.

E hay, una imagen bastante simpática, Inu yasha, en el piso lleno de barro con el pie de Koga en la boca, balbucea algo incomprensible, Koga por su parte tiene toda la cara en el barro, pero mueve los dedos de su pie para molestar a Inu yasha.

Que te ocurre? – preguntó Inu yasha muy molesto...

Perro rabioso, no te molestas en saludar? – dijo irritado, no era la idea que tenían ambos de encontrarse, había encontrado una segunda cueva subiendo el volcán, iba en bajada así que la tormenta no los golpearía, Kikyou estaba débil pero necesitaría almas pronto. Titania miraba a Kikyou con interés, a su vez Miroku miraba a Titania con interés, y Ayame criticaba a Inu yasha.

...como se te ocurre! Permitir que ese ser destruya todo con el poder de la perla!... – y algo así pero con variaciones continuaba... hasta que se le acabo el aire.

Como sea, Inu yasha, por que permitiste que ese ser se apoderara del último fragmento? . pregunto Koga alterado...

Ah? ... – había escuchado sin entender el por que a Ayame... – la verdad no fue del todo mi culpa...

Si culpas a los demás de tus culpas! – replica Ayame. en ese instante, las paredes y el techo de la cueva, se empezaron a desplomar, salieron apresurados, cuando salieron, una roca se abalanzó contra ellos desde la dirección del cráter del volcán.

...no es así, es mi culpa... – Dijo Miroku entre el viento y la lluvia.

Excelencia... – susurró Sango, preocupada, lo había visto tan deprimido últimamente que ya no le pedía a ninguna mujer que tuviera un hijo con él...

Monje! Por que lo permitiste! O Inu yasha te está asustando para que te culpes? – preguntó Koga, indignado.

...ahora no empiecen a pelearse! – les replicó Titania, (con su forma de hada pequeña, agarrada de la armadura de Koga) – ahora tenemos que encontrar a la bestia que está haciendo está tormenta!

... – Inu yasha miró muy de cerca a esa pequeña figura luminosa. Ella le enterró su lanza en la nariz ( pues sí, o creen que usa polvitos para defenderse? ). Inu yasha se quejo la insultó, y después empezó a sangrar... Kikyou, Shipo le entrego papel doblado como un tubito, para que se tapara la nariz.

...hombre lobo, sea como sea, todos estamos juntos en esto... tú debes un Windy, no? – preguntó Kikyou, sentada en Kirara, bastante tranquila.

Tú quien eres? – preguntó, hasta el momento no había notado la presencia de Kikyou.

Soy la sacerdotisa Kikyou; dime, eres un Viento? – reitero.

Si lo es, no es su problema, ahora el problema es lo que ocurre con la tormenta! – replicó Titania. Kirara, casi bota a Kikyou de su lomo, algo la altero, tanto Koga como Inu yasha, y Shipo notaron que algo se acercaba...

Kirara! – miró entre la espesa lluvia, no podía captar nada, ni escuchar algo, lo hubiera captado en otras condiciones, pero así, no. Ayudo a Kikyou a mantenerse estable sobre Kirara – que ocurre?...

Algo se acerca... – susurró Ayame, dirigió su mirada hacía la misma dirección de donde había venido el desplome.

Será mejor que encontremos pronto a Reika! Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí! – gritó Miroku, la tormenta iba cada vez empeorando, les costaba caminar, y mirar hacía adelante.

...Shipo, tú la viste salir, dijo a donde iba? – preguntó a gritos Inu yasha.

Sea donde sea, debemos encontrarla, y pedirle que nos lleve al cráter de este volcán! – dijo Kikyou, abrazada al cuello de Kirara, protegida por Sango, que también iba montada; tampoco podía contra el viento.

Que hay allí señorita Kikyou? – le preguntó Sango. Ellas a diferencia de los otros personajes allí, no eran tan resistentes... el monje Miroku era otro caso...

...la sacerdotisa tiene razón, algo está provocando está tormenta, cuando yo venía hacía oriente, me explicaron que por estas regiones, no hay grandes tormentas.. – le apoyó Titania.

En ese caso ustedes busquen a Reika, nosotros iremos a ver que hay! .. – grito Inu yasha, acompañado de Koga. Ayame se empeño en seguirles.

No! Tú tienes que proteger a los demás, telo encargo! – dijo Koga tomando velocidad, gracias a la perla de dragón, Inu yasha iba a su vez a buen paso.

Koga!... cuídate! – escucharon de manera lejana.

... Koga, como recuperaste tus poderes? - le preguntó extrañado Inu yasha.

Se llaman fragmentos de dragón... ignorante, me dan características de esos seres – dijo con orgullo.

.. tú siempre dependes de algo para ser fuerte... – insinuó, y tomó la delantera. Koga molesto, usó más capacidad de la perla, Inu yasha quedó atrás por varios metros.

Te haz vuelto veloz, bestia! – le felicitó... de cierta forma.

Ja! Y tu muy lento! – al llegar al cráter, no pudieron contener su sorpresa; nunca antes había visto algo así, era un ser extraño, tenía un cuerpo como de un dinosaurio, pelo en lo que era la columna vertebral, su cabeza se asemejaba al de una araña, llevaba ondeantes unas alas como de libélula, y una cola de escorpión, lo único que no era del todo grotesco era un cristal que llevaba entre sus ojos de araña, un cristal nítido, en el que se veían nubes, algo claro y puro. Como una bestia así podía portar semejante joya?

Se sintieron intimidados, fijaron sus miradas confusas en la joya, se miraron, era obvio; debían despojarlo de su joya, algo de ella atraía su atención. A parte, era aquella bestia la que provocaba los derrumbes, podían captar el aroma que circundaba por toda la isla en él.

Inu yasha, quizás si lo destruimos, está tormenta cesé... – susurró Koga, en esa región alta de la isla, no había rastro de la tormenta, únicamente el cielo oscuro y tenebroso.

Por que crees eso?...

No hagas pretextos y hazme caso... – de pronto recordó...- debemos apresurarnos o Aome sufrirá las consecuencias...

Koga, y tu como lo sabes? – preguntó, ahora que el tema entraba de nuevo en su mente, sintió un nudo en su estomagó, era cierto, por lo que le había dicho, no podían tardar más de un mes o Aome moriría, con ella la perla de Shikon...por eso era más conveniente encontrar al 5 viento y salvar a Aome y no tener que pagar de alguna forma la condición puesta por Naraku.

Vamos... no es de tu incumbencia

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo dentro del cráter, un olor pestilente los rodeó; esa no era la bestia, estaba muerta, el cristal que llevaba seguí funcionando únicamente, era otra cosa lo que había provocado el derrumbe, pues esta bestia estaba carcomida por dentro. Koga le arrancó el collar, aún así no hubo cambio alguno, la intentó quebrar, pero no pudo...

Una pequeña lucecita, descendió hacía ellos...

Que quieres hada? – le preguntó con desdén Inu yasha. Titania, se envolvió en luz, y tomó su forma verdadera. Inu yasha la miraba indignado.

Inu yasha, me llamó Titania, Hada Líder de los Fairies... – dijo con orgullo.

Koga de donde la sacaste? – le preguntó apuntándola – es un metiche...

No lo sé, simplemente apareció y me aconsejo.. – haciendo un gesto de Ignorancia.

...son unos desagradecidos... – los golpeó a cada uno con su lanza, dejando cototos enormes en sus cabezas – venía a ver que clase de monstruo era, recordé que en esta isla había una bestia que podía ver el clima... según lo que veo algo que no son ustedes lo mató, y algo más está haciendo está tormenta, por que el cristal dice que debería estar despejado...

como sabes todo eso? – le preguntó Inu yasha tocando el cototo que se le escocia.

Es cierto, tú eres de occidente, por que vendrías a oriente o a sus cercanías? – Koga sabía que era muy antigua, conocía a muchos seres de oriente...

Es algo bastante simple, ahora Koga, primero que nada tengo que decirles que siempre olvido decir detalles... lo que sí puedo hacer es llevarlos a donde se encuentra la verdadera bestia... la sentí asecharnos cuando veníamos sobre Yue, pero pensé que era el caballo de pesadilla que no seguía por equivocación... pero era otra cosa... lamento no haberles dicho.. – puso su mano en frente de ella y se inclinó levemente hacía adelante, como lo hacen en occidente los caballeros.

Disculparte?.. nah - Inu yasha hizo un gestó con su mano para que no se preocupara... – si quieres ayudar llévanos a donde crees que está el verdadero monstruo! – le indicó. Titania recogió la esfera con suma delicadeza, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y lo hizo desaparecer en un leve brillo color nácar, Koga e Inu yasha se asombraron con la bella luz. Titania apuntó hacía arriba.

Eso que quiere decir que... está arriba? – preguntó – cómo se supone que llegaremos? – reclamó Inu yasha, podía saltar alto, pero no volar...

Bestia, sólo observa... – le respondió Koga, Titania, tomó la bolsa, de ella saco el polco nácar, y lo roseo sobre Inu yasha y Koga, poco a poco se fueron elevando tras Titania, lentamente se elevaron sobre el cráter; que se acercaba mucho a las nubes, cuando llegaron al limite entre las nubes y la atmósfera, Tomaron velocidad de manera brusca, Inu yasha se sintió mareado, a la vez Koga sentía lo mismo, nunca había viajado a tal velocidad, aún con los fragmentos de la perla. Sobre las nubes era todo lleno de luz, la nubes bajo llenos relucían blancas a la luz del sol...

Nunca había estado en un lugar como este... – susurró Inu yasha.

Yo tampoco, que lugar es este? – preguntó Koga desconcertado, ambos ( Inu yasha y Koga habían visto el cielo, pero no desde allí) observaron el panorama, sencillamente "impresionante", pronto se encaminaron hacía el este; ahora, sin la tormenta ni la presencia de lo que quedaba del monstruo del cráter del volcán, se sentía fuerte, una presencia repugnante ante los personajes, entre más iban hacía la dirección de aquella presencia, podían ver más una burbuja brillante, que reflejaba la luz...

...ahora te responderé – había dejado a Koga cortado pues habían tomado velocidad para llegar a la burbuja – así sobre las nubes, en cualquier día... aquí el sol es más brillante que en ninguna otra parte, no todas las criaturas pueden subir, pronto sentirán algo extraño en sus orejas... la altura nos afecta... – era cierto, Inu yasha y Koga fueron victimas de la diferencia de presión, de sentirse mareados, a molestarse enormemente por ese sentimiento en sus orejas...

supongo que en esa esfera está el monstruo... – Inu yasha desenfundó a Colmillo de acero.

...no es así, aquí arriba hay seres que controlan ciertas cosas viendo des de aquí arriba, y les avisan a sus altos... a veces los altos hacen algo... – le retuvo Titania, Inu yasha estaba listo para lanzar el viento cortante , el Baku Riu-Ha o lo que fuere...

que controlan? – preguntó Koga, cuando estaban a un paso de la esfera.

Lo que hacemos, las guerras, y a parte estos jueces son muy poderosos... – le contesto.

Es imposible! A menos de que puedan leer la mente... – Inu yasha miró a través de la esfera, había una mujer vestida con un Kimono de reina, color blanco con pequeños diseños celestes en las mangas, cuellos y terminaciones, sencillo y bello, tenía los ojos cerrados, con un rostro sereno, obviamente no era una bestia perversa, ni si quiera tenía una presencia maligna, más bien agradable...

Entonces donde está? – preguntó Koga mientras se dirigían hacía abajo a velocidad moderada.

Los puntos donde se encuentran son perfectos para usarse para controlar cosas, si es que algún ser puede llegar aquí... no importa la altura mientras sea en el mismo punto, está más abajo... – dijo, al bajar la nubes se notaban más oscuras... había un ser extraño, su cabeza de color violeta estaba alargada a los lados como si tuviera cuernos, y tenía una nariz enorme, bestia con una piel tapándolo solo en las partes necesarias...

.. ya llegaron... – susurró " alegre" – ya veo, con que vienen con un hada...

quien demonios eres? Y que quieres? – le gritó Koga.

Jiji... – rió de manera desagradable – ya que el demonio Naraku tiene la perla de Shikon, prefiero poseer otra...

Otra? De que demonios hablas? – le reclamó Inu yasha, empuño a colmillo de acero.

No te alteres bestia, la perla de shikon puede ser la joya más poderosa pero existen otras joyas que le dan a los seres sobrenaturales poderes superiores; como la perla de dragón que tiene ese hombre lobo... – Inu yasha miró a Koga, eso era lo que usaba entonces...

Perla de dragón? Koga eso era? – le preguntó, no sabía que también existieran otros tipos de joyas que entregaran poderes sobre naturales.

Me la entrego un dragón del viento...

Koga, eso es lo que quiere... – susurró Titania.

Si lo noté...

Entonces hay que matarlo para que cesé la tormenta, no? – preguntó Inu yasha.

Si, sólo hay que matarlo...

Hada! No me subestimes! No soy lo que aparento, yo vengo también de oriente, quizás yo sea lo que asustó a esa gran ave cobarde... – poco a poco una aura maligna emergió del ser... podía ser pequeña pero tenía una concentración de malicia pura...

Es increíble... – susurró Inu yasha, los tres se retractaron.

Es posible que esa no sea su verdadera forma... – susurró Koga.

Es correcto, hombre lobo, si no quieres ver mi verdadera forma, entrégame la perla de dragón – extendió su mano.

Koga... – Inu yasha lo miró, como ideando un plan.

Está bien... – Koga, ambos se elevaron y bajaron en picada...

InuYasha preparo el viento cortante, y Koga un golpe... le bestia los miró hacía arriba, y cuando intentaron golpearlo, un escudo de energía los rechazó...

...Kagura estaba en un momento muy complicado, los insectos no paraban de aparecer y al parecer la nube de veneno se acercaba... no tenía por donde irse, él siempre la encontraría; pero no podía rendirse... Más adelante había una tormenta, si se metía entre las violentas nubes y aumentaba el torbellino quizás perdería de rastro a Naraku...

Kagome, estaba mal, ahora ya no podía repeler el veneno de la nube, lo absorbía poco a poco... pero Ni si quiera Naraku se podía permitir que ella estuviera en mal estado.

Kanna, llévate a Aome a la parte menos densa de la nube castillo... – Kanna accedió sin chistar. –Naraku miró un instante la tormenta, no tenía tiempo de atrapar a Kagura, debía preparara la purificación que ocurriría en unas dos semanas... – Kagura te libraste está vez... – susurró y dirigió la nube de vuelta a occidente.

Kagura se sintió aliviada, acabó con el último insecto, y se alejó hacía donde se supone que era la dirección de occidente.

...Koga e Inu yasha al ser rechazados se precipitaron contra las nubes, Titania se quedó sola un instante, cuando el ser la iba a atacar el viento cortante de Inu yasha, más el poder de destruir campos de fuerza actuó, cortando el hombro de la bestia.

puede que tengas un campo poderoso, eso es sólo tu presencia, pero resultaste eres un fraude, prepárate a morir! – Inu yasha se lanzó contra él, pero Titania lanzó sus polvos – que te ocurre?

La bestia a la que le quitaste la habilidad de controlar el clima, tú la mataste no? – le preguntó, el polvo formo una burbuja alrededor de la criatura.

Si lo hice, soy un parásito que vive de otros, pero cuando no tenía a donde ir cuando llegué a esta isla anticipando la llegada de ustedes me lo comí por dentro, y absorbí sus poderes.. – sin sentir pena alguna por el hecho, con impresionante malicia. Titania apretó su puño y la burbuja presiono al parásito y la ahorcó.

Esa bestia tenía una forma humana, pero la persona que el quería quedó atrapada dentro de la bestia, él controlaba que él clima fuera como debería, pero cambió su cuerpo para que esa persona se salvará, su cuerpo fue mutilado por la bestia y murió quemado por la gente que ya no aguantaba verlo haciendo tales masoquismos, su verdadera alma quedó en la bestia que este parásito se comió, la persona querida es la mujer que vimos dormida más arriba... – al terminar el relato presionó más la burbuja, la sangre se filtró dentro de la misma, y dejando unas luces dentro de la esfera.

Que piensas hacer con eso? – preguntó Inu yasha, el relato lo había hecho sentir un nudo en el estomago, igual que Koga.

Los parásitos también se alimentan de las almas de sus victimas, y con mis polvos podré reconstruir su cuerpo... supongo que con eso bastará... – el cielo a sus pies se aclaró y se disolvió... Titania subió más arriba y se encontró con la burbuja de la joven... y empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño... la Joven le dijo en chino " No te preocupes su labor ya termino en la tierra, el desde hace mucho quería volver..." la joven acogió el alma en sus brazos, la abrazó dulcemente, Titania también le entregó la esfera del clima, el alma tomó la forma de un joven vestido de príncipe Chino, y ambos tomaron la esfera y sonrieron a Titania. Ella les saludo a su vez con una inclinación, y se alejo lentamente a donde le esperaban Koga e Inu yasha.

Esa historia era real? – preguntó Koga impresionado.

Supongo que ustedes piensan que soy una hada anticuada e irresponsable, he vivido mucho tiempo y se sobre la vida, pero me comporto así para darle algo de animó a mi vida – los miró que estaban cabizbajos, cuando llegaron cerca del cráter Titania se detuvo – están preocupados por Naomi, no, lo recordaron por la historia de ellos dos, díganme, ustedes son capaces de entregarse a una labor incansable y dolor por la eternidad para que el ser que aman esté bien? - y después se adelantó... Koga e Inu yasha meditaron...

De pronto apareció de una de las pocas nubes que quedaban; un treshalt de dos cabezas y...

Sesshumaru! Que haces aquí? – gritó Inu yasha...


	7. Charper 7 El Camino Submarino

** El camino submarino **

...Sango y Miroku, se acercaron hacía donde estaban Inu yasha, Koga y Titania, habían notado que habían logrado su cometido y fueron en su encuentro montados sobre Kirara. Los demás se quedaron abajo, Kikyou seguía débil, y Ayame se quedó cuidándola por si acaso. Shipo se dedico a darle una vuelta al archipiélago para encontrar a Reika.

Sesshumaru se dirigió lentamente hacía Inu yasha y Koga, se extraño de encontrarlos flotando en medio del aire, y de ver a Titania.

Sesshumaru! Que haces aquí? – preguntó Inu yasha a la defensiva.

...Inu yasha! Como permitiste que Naraku completara la perla? – le gritó Jaken.

Silencio – susurró, Jaken palideció – Inu yasha, dime una cosa; estás aquí para completar esa fantasía de los 5 vientos?

... – Koga gruño, era cierto había venido más que nada por que quería ayudar a Kagome y no tenía otra salida.

Sesshumaru no lo hago para completar una fantasía lo hago para salvar a alguien! – le gritó, empuño una vez más a colmillo de acero.

Ah un humano... nunca te dejarás de juntar con esa peste? – Leen lo miró un poco molesta.

Y esa niña que tienes a tu lado? – le preguntó Titania indicándole con la mirada.

... el señor Sesshumaru no tiene tiempo de acabar con una niña! – replicó Jaken. ( Jaken recibió un golpe la cabeza)

sea como sea, piensas completar esa profecía? – preguntó Sesshumaru.

Si, lo haré! – Sesshumaru lo miró con desdén.

Entonces, Jaken lo nuestro aquí a terminado... vamos nos... – susurró... – Inu yasha si fallas y Naraku se vuelve más poderoso que yo verás lo que te espera...

Así tan rápido como apareció regreso para preparar otra cosa...

eso fue todo? – preguntó Titania – tenía una presencia realmente abrumadora...

él era tú hermano, no, Inu yasha? – preguntó Koga.

Sí, pero nunca antes había actuado así...

Inu yasha! – gritó Sango – que hacía Sesshumaru aquí?

No lo sé exactamente...

Inu yasha... la señorita Kikyou no podrá resistir mucho el viaje, debemos llegar pronto a nuestro destino... –le explicó Miroku .

Sí... pero...

Inu yasha! Aome puede estar pasando por cualquier cosa en este instante, no podemos perder el tiempo! – le gritó Koga.

No peleen, sea como sea ese hombre llamado Sesshumaru venía a comprobar algo, y quizás eso quiera decir que no queda mucho tiempo, por que conoce la leyenda... así que será mejor que encontremos a Reika y partamos de nuevo... – Titania arrastro a Inu yasha, cuando llegaron al prado en que habían pasado al principio de la tormenta, Kikyou Juntó a Ayame estaban allí.

Koga! – saludo Ayame.

Estoy bien no te preocupes... – dijo cohibido.

Lograron deshacer la tormenta – dijo con una sonrisa forzada Kikyou – ahora podremos seguir...

Pero no tenemos como movilizarnos... – susurró Sango...

Exterminadora; te llamas Sango, no es así? – le preguntó Kikyou bajándose del lomo de Kirara y apoyándose en ella – mira hacía tus espaldas.

Tiene razón Sango, mira a tus espaldas – le susurró Miroku, tomándola del su hombro.

Increíble! – exclamó, la flota de dragones tenía un aspecto diferente, habían salido del agua, sus crestas de la cabeza se habían alargado hacía atrás, sus alas se habían alargado hacía atrás, de forma en que parecían extensiones de su espaldas... sus patas eran grandes, musculosas y palmeadas, ya no se veían como cuando los vieron por primera vez, parecían mucho más fuertes, uno de ellos mantenía su aspecto anterior; Reika. Llevaba algo entre sus fauces, un alma, la mordió y la tragó, pronto tomó forma humana, y se acercó a ellos, parecía cansada, muy cansada...

Reika esto es... – susurró Titania.

Que gusto verla Titania... – saludo Reika inclinando la cabeza.

Vamos a tomar esa ruta? – preguntó Titania, nadie entendía de que ruta hablaban, pues no conocían esos territorios.

Pues sí, no es hemos retrasado mucho con la estadía en este archipiélago – se dio la vuelta hacía Inu yasha y los otros – lamento tener que informarles que tendrán que pasar por algunas molestias... – sacó algo de una bolsita que pendía de su cintura, era un coral de colores brillantes, lo apretó y salió algo de liquido – este liquido es una poción que les ayudara a vivir debajo del agua...

Vivir debajo del agua? – preguntó Ayame.

...Oigan! no se olviden de mí! – grito desde la distancia la voz de Shipo, pronto notaron una figura pequeña acercarse, al llegar empezó a respirar para recuperarse.

Oye! Tú no tenías que buscar a Reika? – le preguntó Inu yasha.

...pero si ella está aquí.. – dijo apuntando a la dirección donde se suponía que estaba.

...Inu yasha no quiere irse con Shipo... – susurró Miroku a Sango.

Me parece natural... – le respondió de la misma forma.

Ay! Toma Inu yasha! – y le lanzó un trompo gigante en la cabeza. Shipo quedó con un cototo Gigante y humeante en la cabeza. Y allí se quedó por que nadie lo defendería... como extrañaba a Aome!

Cuando vas a madurar? – le preguntó Inu yasha molesto – Reika de que ruta hablamos?... – y se acercó a ella juntó a Koga, Miroku, Sango y Kikyou para escuchar los destalles.

Uy... por que siempre tiene mal genio?... – susurró sobándose la cabeza, sentado en el pequeño campo de florcillas que había sobrevivido a la tormenta.

...Te llamas Shipou, no? – preguntó Ayame acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado.

Si... tú eres Ayame... – Shipou seguía un poco molestó y sentido...

...se nota que tú e Inu yasha son amigos...

uh?... – la miró extrañado, por que se haría esa idea?

Veo que no entiendes... Yo y Koga siempre peleábamos, pero cuando había problemas siempre nos apoyábamos, y la gente decía que éramos buenos amigos, pero nunca lo creí, hasta que crecí... – le dijo honestamente – Aome siempre te defendía de Inu yasha cuando se molestaba contigo? – le preguntó Jugando con un par de tréboles.

Si... la extraño... – dijo secándose las leves lagrimas de sus ojos .

Debería intentar llevarte mejor no él, o no te volverás un Zorrito más fuerte...

...Ayame! necesitamos tú ayuda! – gritó Koga desde el circulo de conversación.

Si!... – se paró y se sacudió algo su ropa – fue un placer hablar contigo... – sonrió.

Si.. gracias... – Shipou de pronto vió una flor roja, delicada y muy bonita – toma! – le dijo saltando a su hombro – es para ti, tú usabas una, no?

Si, gracias! – le dijo recibió la flor, y se la colocó cuidadosamente en su cabellera pelirroja.

Gracias a ti... - ... por otra parte Inu yasha estaba teniendo problemas, para él el liquido apestaba y sabía mal...

No pienso comer eso para ir por esa ruta que va por debajo del agua! – se rehusó. Debían partir en esos momentos, o los corales perderían sus propiedades por la cantidad del tiempo fuera del agua.

... no seas tan quisquilloso... – le replicó Reika, intentando abrir su boca...

...Koga... que ocurre?... que es ese olor? – le preguntó Ayame tapándose la nariz.

Es un Coral para que podamos estar bajo el agua...

Ayame, es una ruta que va por debajo del agua; tomamos una corriente y llegaremos rápidamente a Occidente, pero deben comer esto si quieren ir de esa forma, a la que representa Naomi no le quedan más que una semana a lo sumo, si vamos por la ruta norma tendremos 2 días para buscar si no es así... lamento que ella morirá... – Dijo Kikyou explicándole.

Que Aome morirá? – exclamó Inu yasha – entonces que hacemos aquí?

Entonces debemos apresurarnos!... – Koga, Ayame, Inu Yasha siguieron a Reika. Fuera como fuera beberían la secreción de ese coral, o si no perderían a una gran amiga...

...Inu Yasha, al parecer me a cambiado por esa mujer... – se remordió Kikyou cabizbaja...

...oye... Kikyou? – preguntó la voz de Shipou, Sango y Miroku pasaron a su lado, y se detuvieron un instante, después de alejaron rápido a tomar la secreción; no les incumbía...

ah?... – miró a Shipou que sostenía una flor blanca.

Ten esto... – le dijo extendiendo la flor – sabes ya no me pareces tan mala después de todo... – le dijo alegre.

... – Kikyou se quedó allí sin saber hacer un comentario, simplemente sostenía la flor, mientras Shipou se alejaba a su vez a tomar la poción.

...Kikyou! apresúrate! – le gritó Inu yasha agitando su mano

si... – susurró, después de todo estaban juntos en aquel problema, no había tiempo de pensar en eso, ni en su venganza... Kirara la ayudo a llegar. Reika sostenía una caracola en la que dejaba caer el liquido. Al tomarlo se sentía una agradable sensación de frescura, pero poco a poco les empezaba a faltar aire ( si se le puede decir así..) Cuando ya todos habían tomado el liquido a excepción de Reika, se montaron en el lomo de dragones distintos ( los dragones de agua no son muy grandes), Reika dejo Ir las Almas utilizadas al cuerpo de Kikyou y tomó su forma de bestia, ella no cambió nada, simplemente se zambulló rápidamente, y los demás dragones la siguieron.

Los demás, que habían tomado la poción sintieron cierto alivio al entrar al agua, pues ahora respiraban de otra forma, era uno de los dos cambios, el segundo era que podían ver de una manera distinta, el agua no les parecía turbia, más bien pura y sin perturbaciones. Los dragones junto con sus adaptaciones iban a gran velocidad, incluso parecía mayor que cuando se dedicaban a volar, Reika parecía en su medio, "volaba" dentro les agua, sus alas cortas y musculosas, se cerraban frente a ella formando como una capa, dejando avanzar el agua a su lado de manera aerodinámica, o aquadinámica... fuera como fuera iba bastante más veloz que ellos. Inu yasha intentó preguntarla por que el cambió de aspecto y cuando tardarían, pero de su boca salieron un par de burbujas, se tapó la boca, eso había sido extraño...

...Reika se dio la media vuelta cuando llegaron a un abismo submarino, las colas palmeadas de los dragones dejaron de moverse, Reika se mantuvo allí flotando frente al abismo, Miró a Inu yasha , a los ojos, Inu yasha sintió que algo intentaba, la única cosa que pasaba por su mente era " que ocurrirá?", no podía fijarse en los cardúmenes de peces que pasaban por allí, ni en el cielo trasformado que se vía en la lejana superficie del agua, simplemente veía la caída sin fin del abismo, aunque fuera un lugar donde flotaban bajo el agua, sentía que algo extraño ocurría dentro de ese hoyo tan profundo...

Los dragones apoyaron sus patas al suelo y rugieron, sus alas cambiaron nuevamente, todos los cambios que habían hecho cambiaron, se retorcieron bruscamente, Inu yasha y los otros debieron desmontar, al final, tras haber pasado al parecer una transformación bastante dolorosa, tomaron su apariencia original...

Koga notó la increíble diferencia que existía de esa raza y la que había visto antes, a la que pertenecía Baku, los dragones del viento era inmensos, en cambio los de agua tenían cuerpos alargados, y no eran muy grandes, si transportaban a alguien era sólo una persona, pues no pueden cargar con más. Los dragones, servidores de Sun podían volar grandes distancia usando las torres de aire, y planeando, sus alas grandes les permitían agitar sus alas una menor cantidad de veces y así gastar menos energía. Por eso eran sus cuerpos corpulentos, pero su poder ofensivo no era tan poderoso como los de Fuego o tierra, ( explicación de los 5 tipos de dragones a continuación) sólo podían controlar parte de la energía que les daba el fragmento de dragón. Esta joya les proporcionaba longevidad, y un poder especial sobre las corrientes de aire...

En otro sentido, los de fuego tiene un instinto más violento, no se dedican a entender su mundo como los de Agua, los de fuego no forman comunidades con otros dragones, poseen un poder destructivo superior a otras razas, y el poder de soportar grandes temperaturas, pueden sumergirse en la lava y salir ilesos, por la coraza especial con la que fueron dotados. Los de agua son los más sabios, intentan entender su entorno, a las otras criaturas, se dedican a filosofía, más tiene el extraño poder de transformar su imagen para sus travesías en busca de comida submarinas, así descubrieron muchas rutas, y plantas, animales y otras cosas que producían efectos benignos y malignos sobre las criaturas al consumirlo. Finalmente los de tierra poseen cúpulas bajo la tierra, inaccesibles, poderosos engendradores de fertilidad en las tierras donde habitan, pues esa es su labor, pueden controlar la naturaleza a su antojo, pues es su función hacer eso, pero a su vez nunca fomentaron ningún arte que no fuera la que hacen, únicamente viven para su labor de cultivar viva, aún así son astutos, los más astutos de todos los dragones, excelentes estrategas por naturaleza. ( eso serie una explicación breve de las características algunos de los dragones... )

...volviendo, Koga se quedó impresionado de las diferencias existentes entre los de aire y los de agua, los de agua parecían mucho más delicados... por que hacían esos cambios en sus cuerpos para cruzar ese abismo?...

Inu yasha pensaba que podría ocurrir algo malo, se sentía fuera de su medio metido debajo del Mar, por supuesto que todos compartían ese sentimiento... sentía intranquilidad, pero ninguna presencia...

Kikyou conocía historias de pequeña sobre un dragón que se hizo amigo de un humano, su padre enfermo, y el dragón se aventuro hacía el mar en busca de una cura, con eso creó la ruta submarina, y encontró la cura y salvó al padre del niño. La ruta consistía en una fuerza extraña que llevaba a los seres que se montaban a ella, sin esfuerzo y por una ruta veloz y oscura hacía una salida desconocida, pues no se había usado en mucho tiempo y nadie sabía exactamente donde salía, pero lo que si es que era una ruta veloz hacía occidente.

Sango se sentía en un mundo extraño, era una experiencia completamente nueva; era una prueba más, lo sentía más como un examen de valor.

Shipou se tapaba la nariz , él era el que se sentía más afectado por estar bajo el agua, flotaba por ahí, sin rumbo flotaba de aquí haya mientras miraban a Reika inclinar su cabeza frente a sus compañeros, se despedía...

Ayame estaba exaltada por la experiencia, pero miraba a Reika extrañada, pareciera que les diera un adiós a sus amigos... esto la afligió un poco...

Miroku, estaba pensativo, el agua no era el problema, ni la nueva experiencia, el problema era por que se despedían, estaba extrañado, que tenía ese abismo?... Inu yasha miró un momento la escena de Reika, y se acercó lentamente a la orilla del abismo ( pues no sabia nadar muy bien en esas condiciones, o si?)

Reika termino de despedirse, la docena de dragones se dirigió a la superficie, el dragón que era el padre de Reika, miró hacía abajo... algo blanco cayó hacía abajo; era una perla de lagrima... era tal su tristeza...

Reika miró hacía arriba hasta que las figuras de sus parientes se perdieron sobre la superficie...

Inu yasha dio un paso hacía la quebrada, quedó allí flotando, flotó un poco más adelante y una corriente poderosa lo empujo hacía arriba, cuando quiso salir ,la corriente lo intentó absorber hacía abajo. Kirara intentó transformarse en su forma bestial, mas no pudo por el agua... el Hiray – Kotsu de Sango no funcionaria, y si el monje usaba su hoyo absorbería más agua que nada para atraer a Inu yasha a un lugar más seguro... pero pensaban que él no debería estar allí, pero por que los abrían llevado allí? Reika fijo sus ojos ambarinos en Inu yasha, lanzó un leve rugido como de regaño, y se abalanzó hacía adelante, arrastrandolos con sus alas, a Ayame, Koga, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Shipou, Kirara, y Titania. Llegaron hasta donde Inu yasha luchaba por volver, pero Reika los cobijo con sus alas, y la corriente los arrastró hacía las profundidades...

...era extraño, era una profundidad infinita, pero no sentía temor a ella, mas bien no sentía nada... nada... sólo flotaba hacía abajo... y en la sumisa oscuridad apareció una luz, al principio se alegro, pero pronto notó que su cobija se sentía nerviosa, tensa... entonces comprendió que esa luz no era la salida, era algo más...

Reika estaba nerviosa, había sentido algo acecharlos, sus adaptaciones no cambiadas como las de sus parientes para nadar no le permitían ver en la oscuridad total, pero sabía que algo los asechaba, de manera peligrosa... y con intenciones no muy buenas...

señor, la niña se esta ahogando, no cree que debería llevarla a otro lugar? – preguntó Kanna, sabía perfectamente la importancia de Kagome para los planes de Naraku, y protegía sus ideas – quizás el bosque, donde no molesten...

gracias Kanna, pero sentirán tu olor y te seguirán... – susurró.

Señor, no se preocupe eso ya está arreglado... – le replicó suavemente.

Entonces haz lo que quieras, confió en ti...

Gracias señor... – Kanna se lanzó de la nube de veneno hacía abajo, hacía el follaje de los tupidos árboles que sobrevolaban, estaban ya bastante deteriorados por la cercanía de la nube... los insectos llevaban a Aome, durante dos semanas no había comido ni bebido nada, simplemente seguía reviviendo esos terribles asesinatos... Kanna esperó a los insectos en un claro, al llegar Kagome levantó su espejo y se formó un campo alrededor de ellas, el espejo extendía sus propiedades sobre el campo, haciendo que lo demás se reflejara, imposibilitando su detección a su vez el aroma fuerte de las plantas recién mojadas por la lluvia permanecería por bastante tiempo; se acercaba una tormenta...

Los nueve personajes protegidos por las alas membranosas de Reika, estaban adormecidos por la presión del mar sobre ellos, Reika los cubrió para protegerlos con sus propias dotes de la presión, si no lo hacía ellos morirían por el peso del mar sobre ellos... pero algo los asechaba, otro de sus primos...

Reika era una Luz en medio de la espesura, las esferas que cargaba, resplandecían con un brillo fantasmal, pero que permitía ver a varios metros de ella, avanzaba moviendo su gran cola, pero se apresuraba, entre las torres de piedra algo los asechaba. Pronto aseguro su pensamiento, él venía a hurtarle sus protegidos, en esas condiciones ellos dependían de manera incondicional de ella, el problema era el ataque, no tenía algo muy accesible para resguardarlos de la presión.

Su miedo se volvió real, como un cruel cazador, como una ave herida asechada por una serpiente, apareció la cabeza cornuda de una dragón, era negro, con ojos profundos, de mirada asesina, cuerpo delgado, tenía branquias grandes, traslucidas que se movían al son de la débil corriente, abrió su boca mostrando sus dientes oscuros, con trozos de carne por ahí... estaba agarrado con sus patas palmeadas y poderosas a los pilares de piedra, miraba a Reika en su difícil situación, si escapaba muy rápido podría soltar a alguno de sus amigos, o la otra opción era encerrarlos en una de las esferas que cargaba, tenían muchas propiedades especiales, ahora le podrían servir... y a su vez luchar y vencer a aquel ser... él no los dejaría hasta conseguir su alimento.

Presiono una de las esferas, hasta que está creó una apertura, la golpeó contra la otra, la esfera que presentaba la apertura se expandió introduciendo dentro a los 9 personajes... Reika extendió sus alas, y con al esfera que quedaba creo un foco de luz...

...Kikyou se sentía muy extraña, le faltaban almas, pero a su vez algo que la adormecía, no sabía cuanto llevaba así, lo único que sabía era que no faltaba mucho... no sabía como...

los demás por su cuenta no podían si quiera pensar, estaban tan presionados que desde que pasaron los 400 metros habían perdido el conocimiento, pero como Kikyou no era exactamente una persona no le afectaba tanto como a ellos, podían al menos pensar algo...

Reika mostró a su vez sus propios colmillos, e intentó intimidar al otro dragón de oscuridad para que se retractase, pero era una oportunidad de comida bastante buena... había pasado casi una semana sin alimento, tenía que comer algo lo único que separaba a su comida de él era ese Dragón...

Al principio se mantuvo a distancia, Reika mantenía su posición dominante, pero en un instante el dragón había desaparecido en las sombras y se había abalanzado sobre ella, intentó morder su piel gruesa, Reika se sintió confiada un instante por el hecho de que de esa forma no podría atravesarla, pero sus dientes se fueron volviendo más largos incrustándose en su piel... rugió... movió su cuello bruscamente logrando que las alargaciones de su espalda se golpearan contra los ojos de su adversario. Aprovechó eso para golpearlo con su cola e intentar ahorcarlo... pero el en ese intentó le mordió la cola usando el mismo método anterior, Reika sintió un enorme dolor, el dragón oscuro le había arrancado una escama de su piel... el agua se teñía de sangre paulatinamente... al final Reika usó el último método, no era una gran luchadora, pero sabía las estrategias. Al fin, usó algo que era usado solamente para los últimos casos, se le llamaba "ira de las corrientes", el dragón usando su propio poder controlaba el agua o aire que estuviera a su alrededor a su antojo... usando esto lo introdujo entre dos corrientes, estas empezaron a lanzarlo hacía dos direcciones partiéndolo en dos y llevándose sus restos tanto como la sangre... Reika se había fatigado, aunque su cuerpo tuviera adaptaciones contra la presión, le afectaba de todas formas, se iba a dejar caer... pero faltaba tan poco... tan poco. De su boca se escurría sangre que se llevaba la corriente, la escama arrancada flotaba junto a lo que quedaba del dragón de las profundidades, su cola recibiría mucho daño si seguía, pero era su obligación, se lo había prometido a Naomi...

Como olvidar aquella tarde? Era imposible que se le olvidara!

Tomó a Inu yasha y a los demás, y los envolvió en sus grandes alas, y continuó, recordar es promesa le daba fuerzas, a su ves lo dicho por ellos, no buscaban su propio beneficio, era la salvación de un ser querido...

...aquella tarde, se había resguardado en el fondo de la bahía, había sido horrible, lo sabía, pues nunca debería haber usado de tal forma algo que no le pertenecía, para ese entonces no portaba las esferas de Num, y le había robado las suyas a su madre, que dormía, fatigada en una cueva al otro lado de la bahía, las había usado para crear un torbellino, se asombro del poder que se le podía integrar si obtenía a la edad necesaria la esfera; pero su padre la sintió usar las esferas, como no notar cuando dirigió el tornado contra la playa de una pequeña aldea. Ese día recibió una reprende de su padre, junto con su madre, la golpearon muy bruscamente, la azotaron contra las rocas, esas esferas eran un regalo de el 5° viento, era una ofensa usarlas así... se había introducido hasta el fondo de la entrada de mar, sabía que los dragones no lloraban pero a su vez si tenían sentimientos, esa tarde tubo una experiencia que jamás olvidaría... el viento de Naomi la envolvió, era tibio y no se sentía nada mal... traía consigo unas almas, cuando estas se lanzaron contra ella, tomó una forma humana... y la transporto al bosque que se encontraba tras la playa, se sentía muy extraña con ese cuerpo... y más que nunca por que podía llorar, sentía muy fuerte la culpa y la ira. El viento de pronto tomó poco a poco forma humana, pero era como una sombra... y a su vez le hablo; " esa promesa fue dicha por Num, con la razón de que ustedes ayudaran a las personas que les parecían indicadas a ayudar, no te sientas presionada por lo que ocurra, simplemente déjate llevar por lo que sientas, pero te pido una sola cosa, ayúdame, no quiero que tu padre oiga esto, pero más adelante pasarás por algo que no comprenderás si no empiezas a reflexionar ahora, el tiempo es mucho, pero para pensar es nada, pues sea como sea, tu a diferencia de otros dragones; que eres fuiste dotada junto con tu raza en parte de sentimientos humanos, los humanos que sean como los humanos cargan con la misión arraigada por nosotros, los humanos tienen las posibilidades de pensar, algunos son muy buenos, pero las personas indicadas son aquellas que no hacen las cosas por obligación, lo hacen por algún incentivo, te pido que lo hagas como un favor, y que intentes comprender a los humanos, por que en el futuro te sentirás en un mundo que no entenderás si no lo intentas ahora... ayúdame!.." la explicación la desconcertó, pero pronto las almas se liberaron y la dejaron nuevamente en las profundidades, desde entonces, cambió para todos, maduro intento comprender a los humanos, se convirtió en un celebridad entre los de su raza, pero ella no parecía interesarse en eso, algo esperaba...

La salida estaba ya próxima, no sabía cuanto había nadado, pero no importaba, pues su labor estaba terminada, su promesa también, pero ahora quería ayudarlos a pesar de que no fuera parte de la promesa, pero más que nada quería volver a hablar con Naomi.

La luz era cegadora, el sol en lo más alto del cielo y el aire fresco entrar por sus pulmones... nunca había pensado así del aire... nunca... las heridas le cocían, pero ya no importaba, había llegado...

...la luz, simplemente se filtraba sus ojos cerrados, no le molestaba, había estado mucho en la penumbra, era agradable sentirlo, el calor del sol, abrió lentamente los ojos, y los primero que vió Inu yasha fue el sol; después unas esferas de color fantasmal... se incorporó lentamente, tocaba algo frío, era nieve, estaba en las montañas nevadas de algún lugar de la tierra. Miró su alrededor, Reika al parecer los había dejado debajo de una formación de hielo, de esas que toman forma de cúpula, a su lado estaba Shipou, que dormía tranquila y feliz mente, en otra cúpula cercana y continua estaban Koga y Ayame, la persona que los hubiera dejado allí, había respetado que ellos no se llevaban muy bien, a su otro lado estaban Sango y Miroku, se podía saber que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos por que Miroku no estaba haciendo ninguna cosa rara...

por un instante pensó ver a Kagome a su lado, pero no fue así, rápidamente sintió el deseo de verla... un poco más a la izquierda había una marca de que alguien se había acostado allí antes; se paró y Vió a Kikyou recibir entre los altos pilares de nieve a sus serpientes que le traían almas...

Ahora le inquietaba, donde se encontraba Reika? Se abría sacrificado para llevarlos a occidente? O quizás ya se había ido... pero en lo más alto notó una figura... se alegró cuando se acercó hacía él, algo era seguro ella estaría con ellos parte del camino que quedaba ...


	8. Chapter 8 Hablando un Idioma desconocido

**Hablando un idioma desconocido... **

La Nieve le calaba los huesos a Koga, no estaba muy acostumbrado, quizás en Japón hacía frío, pero nunca como ese lugar...

achís! – estornudo Shipou – ya llegamos Sango? – preguntó Shipou acercándose a Kirara que se había transformado para secarse de la helada agua...

Que lugar es este? – preguntó Miroku mirando las cúpulas de hielo.

Estamos en lo alto de las montañas, la ruta que tomamos se conecta con esta laguna – les respondió Reika, había recibido almas de parte de Kikyou, tantas que tenía una imagen netamente humana. Parecía feliz, pero notaron dos marcas de sangre, una de su hombro y otra de su cadera...

...estas bien? – le preguntó Ayame que la había observado detenidamente.

No se preocupen! – les aseguró – hoy en la tarde estará sanado.

Los dragones no se curan tan rápido... – le replicó Koga, era obvio, algo había sacrificado para llevarlos hasta allá.

... olvídalo, ahora a donde debemos ir? No tenemos ninguna idea de que si en occidente es muy distinto al oriente... no sabía que la tierra fuera tan grande... – susurró Kikyou.

Tiene razón – la apoyó Miroku – deberíamos bajar... e Inu yasha, Koga, Ayame, tenemos que hacer algo con ustedes... – dijo mirándolos bien, era por como vestían, Inu yasha en su caso eran sus orejas, y el caso de Koga y Ayame el mismo junto con sus ropas.

Que tienes contra como vistamos? – le preguntó Ayame furiosa, Koga e Inu yasha pensaban de la misma forma, lo golpearon, y no se habló más del tema.

La bajada fue ciertamente agradable, el deslizarse sobre la nieve blanca y virgen hacía abajo, Kirara cargaba a Sango, Miroku, y Kikyou, Shipou iba colgando del hombro de Titania que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había llegado, el por que? Se le llama mareo y nauseas... Koga e Inu yasha iban a buen paso, pensaban que llegarían pronto, pero pronto se cansaron, el blanco infinito se seguía extendiendo... así que pronto empezaron a caminar pesadamente entre la nieve, a las 2 horas del trabajoso trecho, tenían una perspectiva infinita de lo blanco, poco a poco visualizaron algo como una roca, entre más cerca más parecieran un par de...

Son humanos! – exclamó Miroku, estaban medio enterrados en la nieve, ya con sus labios y cejas azules por el frío... A su lado había un cuerpo que parecían ser restos de un caballo.

Ay! – exclamó Shipou, los miraba impresionado, de uno de los dos se notaba que estaba congelado, pues uno de sus labios estaba partido a la mitad dejando ver fácilmente su dentadura morada...

Cobarde... – susurró Inu yasha – están muertos, vamos nos! – pero ninguno se movió, a excepción de Koga que, parecía ya bastante irritado con el cansado viaje y el recorrido en un lugar tan inhóspito.

Esperen... – susurró Titania, Kirara estaba oliéndolos, al que se notaba que estaba del todo muerto y congelado no quedaron dudas sobre la reacción de Kirara, pero del segundo que parecía menos congelado, ella de prono se hecho atrás, como si se fuera a quebrar si lo tocaba – está vivo? – preguntó a Kirara. Kirara se alejó más, de manera cautelosa, Sango se impresionó...

Este hombre está vivo... pero en muy malas condiciones, es extraño que Kidara se mantenga tan retirada cuando ve a... – susurró Sango, mirando a Kirara, que parecía muy confusa...

Koga! – exclamó Ayame acercándose al Humano, estaba muy confusa también – huele muy extraño, nunca antes había olido algo así.. – Koga se acercó, y sintió un olor muy extraño, no era el de la putrefacción ni nada así, era como a algo muy desconocido, era como a flores, pero era un olor muy escaso pero predominante alrededor de los cuerpos.

Necios! – gritó, seguía en su mismo lugar sin moverse ni darse vuelta, sólo escuchando a los demás – no ven que están muertos! Estamos en occidente! Es obvio que huela distinto si todo es diferente!

Y tú como lo sabes? – le preguntó Ayame...

Por que... eh ido a la época de Aome y se que las costumbres de oriente y occidente son muy distintas... por que? – preguntó, respondió con un animó muy cambiado, como ignorante...

así que si era verdad! Si haz ido con Aome a su mundo! – gritó Koga molesto.

Sí y que! – respondió de la misma forma.

Sabía que tendríamos problemas si los traíamos juntos... – dijo Miroku poniéndose la mano en la frente como diciendo "no hay remedio".

La verdad parece otro tipo de pelea excelencia... – dijo Sango con los ojos muy abiertos..- a quien apuesta? – Koga e Inuyasha estaba discutiendo sobre cual mundo era mejor... a Koga le había parecido muy bueno el de Kagome, pero a Inu yasha le parecía mejor la época donde se encontraban...

No lo se, está muy parejo... – Kikyou miraba, como impresionada por la inmadures de ambos, Shipou había sacado unas cabritas de maíz (no se de donde), y se puso a ver...

Pienso que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo... – susurró, se habían olvidado de Reika, ella todo el camino había estado sobrevolándolos, y bajo junto a Kikyou y Titania ver la escena.

Si, pero es mejor que sea así, o sino se estresaran – aportó Titania.

La verdad, se nota que pueden ser aún mejores amigos... – miró Reika sonriendo.

Crees que ellos estén muertos? – preguntó Sango a Titania.

Mmm tengo que probar... – tomo algunos polvos de su bolsa, y lo lanzo sobre los hombres. En unos instantes, uno de los dos, el que parecía mas delgado y menos congelado se levanto poco a poco, el color volvía a su rostro. Todos miraban atónitos a excepción de Reika, Kikyou y Titania.

Es increíble, esta reviviendo! - exclamo Shippou, el hombre llego al punto de llegar a mirarlos y estar al parecer aterrorizado. Pero ninguno de los presentes lo notaba, simplemente pensaban que estaba impresionado de estar vivo.

No ah revivido, únicamente esta en mejor estado - le dijo titania mirándolo como si Shippou fuera un pequeño que estuviera aprendiendo.

Parece muy asustado – susurro Reika acercándose - nunca antes había visto un humano con estos rasgos – dijo acercándose mas y mas, hasta que el pobre hombre soltó un pequeño grito con alguna exclamación que no entendieron.

Were I am! Ho are all of you! – grito. El grupo se quedo mirando...

Que dijo? – pregunto Sango.

No lo se... – dijo Miroku.

Que hombre mas extraño... – dijo Koga mirándolo de lejos.

Ya déjenlo, no tiene caso, ya lo ayudamos, vamonos – dijo inu yasha intentando irse.

..pues yo pienso que el nos puede ayudar – dijo Ayame tirandolo fuera de la nieve, el pobre hombre temblaba de miedo.

Pobre, al parecer tiene mucho frió...que raras son sus ropas – Dijo Shippou acercándose, el hombre se hecho atrás.

Reika; esta a punto de desmayarse! – exclamo Ayame.

La verdad debe tener mucho frió.. – dijo titania acercándose, y mirándolo muy cerca de su cara – how you feel?

..que? – pregunto inu yasha.

Le estoy preguntando como se siente, yo soy un Youkai de estas tierras.

..veo que haz aprendido los dos idiomas – dijo Reika.

Si mas no recuerdo, se habla de un hada de otro en algunas leyendas, supongo que tu viviste en esa época – dijo Kikyou.

Tengo mas de tres mil años de vida, estuve en sus tierras, y le prometí a los druidas que les ayudaría.. men, you are Ok? – el hombre meneo la cabeza...

...dile que queremos que nos lleve a la aldea mas cercana– dijo Kouga.

..como se dice, me gustaría aprender... – dijo Reika.

Di después de mi: You can take us, to next village? – dijo lentamente Titania.

Yu can teik us to de nex vilaxe? - el hombre puso una interrogativa en su cara.

Jajaja! Que mal pronuncias... – comento InuYasha. Titania le golpeo la cabeza.

déjame en paz, soy su única interprete... – Miroku se estaba entendiendo con el pobre hombre... los demás personajes se quedaron mirando a Miroku reírse con el hombre unos instantes.

Dice que nos llevara a la aldea mas cercana, pero dice que tenemos que ponernos esto en los pies y manos – Miroku sostenía una cuerda muy gruesa- dice que nos ayudara en el descenso por si alguien se cae, para poder agarrado...

Por favor... no creo que seamos tan estúpidos para caer...a excepción tuya bestia – Mando la indirecta Koga.

...quieres ver! - pregunto levantando el puño y acercándose bruscamente a Koga. Koga a su vez hizo lo mismo. Ahora que tenia los fragmentos de dragón, se podría decir que estarían bastante parejos...

..quieres probar mis nuevas fuerzas? – pregunto apretando su mano.

..que tontos son.. – susurro Sango a Miroku.

Ese hombre esta aterrado.. – comento Shippou al ver al pobre hombre palidecer, no sacaba su mirada de la cola de Koga o de las orejas de Inu yasha, y al ver a Shippou saco rápidamente lo que faltaba de su cuerpo de la nieve.

You Are Demons! Leave Me Alone! – grito corriendo. ustedes son demonios! Déjenme solo!

pobre hombre... – Koga e Inuyasha continuaban... – quieren dejar de pelearse un segundo! – exclamo Ayame.

...este hombre habla muy raro... – comento Titania acercándose a el, para escucharle mejor, mas este se aterraba con su presencia, y se echaba atrás...

El hombre ya había notado, que casi ninguno de los presentes era un humano, y tenia miedo, de la aldea de donde venia, gigantes, demonios y zombis, atacaban y mataban a la gente para devorarla... mas...el que no entendiesen su lenguaje, le dio una idea; cuando hablo con Miroku, su idea era volver al pueblo llevándolos amarrados, para que la gente pensase que les había capturado... e intento no seguir hablando, sabia que la mujer que tenia en frente, sabia su idioma, y le descubriría. Los demás eran perfectos para irles llevando a su trampa.

Reika cubrió al hombre con la capa de su túnica, el hombre se levanto... al mirar al rostro amable de Reika se calmo, pero de pronto noto unos diminutos cuernos en su cabeza, y sus colmillos. Y eso era lo único que le diferenciaba de un humano... estaba rodeado de demonios. Titania le dio una vez mas de sus polvos, el hombre se sintió mucho mas tibio. Reika lo subió a su espalda. Y entre todos empezaron a caminar, amarrados unos a otros, por "Seguridad".

Kirara dormía apaciblemente en regazo de InuYasha. Sango se extrañó... Miroku, iba muy junto con Ayame, conversando, afanosamente sobre InuYasha y Koga, de los defectos de cada uno. El Monje se acercaba cada vez mas a Ayame. Sango mientras intentaba ver a Kirara, que estaba muy fría, miraba a Miroku irritada enormemente. InuYasha, tomo a Kirara y se la entrego a Sango, y fue con Titania.

oye... ese hombre no ha vuelto a hablar?

No, esta pasmado, quizás que haya pasado... – Shippou iba en los hombros de Titania, temblaba mucho a causa del frió.

Quizás los ataco algún monstruo – Shippou se imagino a una víbora enorme aprisionando al hombre... y que el y su difunto compañero quedaran bajo la nieve a causa del movimiento del monstruo que al final moría a causa del frió...

.. lo dudo... debió ser otro expedicionario – InuYasha y Shippou tenían la interrogativa en el rostro – hace no mucho se están explorando otros limites... y atraviesan la cordillera... y muchos mueren en el camino, intentando pasar estas gélidas montañas.; piensan que al otro lado habrán riquezas que no hay en sus tierras, pero solo hay indígenas que protegen sus territorios celosamente, y entran en guerra con cualquiera que venga.

Que triste... – comento Sango.

Como sea, Kirara te sientes mejor? – pregunto InuYasha a Kirara. Esta asintió – entonces vamos nos! – al parecer InuYasha no podía esperar, mas, Kirara se torno rápidamente en su forma de demonio, Sango monto, Miroku, y tomaron al hombre, quien parecía muy asustado aun. – tu, Shippou! Transfórmate…

Como? – InuYasha le miro una mirada, Shippou se dio cuenta rápidamente, se convirtió en usa especie de globo con brazos y piernas.

Llevaras Kikyou – le indico.

Espera… - Titania se envolvió en luz, y se volvió chiquita. – llévame…

Oye.. – InuYasha la tomo por la ropa del cuello – tu puedes volar.

De todas formas tengo frío… - Titania parecía molesta. – si soy así tan chica, no creo molestarte.

InuYasha no dijo nada, y Titania se instalo entre las orejas de este, apreciando lo esponjosas y tibias que estaban.

Por otra parte, Reika dejo salir algunas de las almas que tenia, miro a Kikyou quien las recibió sin chistar, estaba muy cansada para reclamar, y le hacían falta. Perdió mas su aspecto humano, de su túnica brotaron un par de alas, a tamaño escala a las que tenia cuando tenia forma de dragón original.

Sango y Miroku notaron el nerviosismo del hombre. Miroku hablo palabras sueltas de ingles, Sango lo miraba impresionada, pensando que había aprendido muy rápido. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era solo un farsa, pues el hombre no entendía ni una pizca de lo que le decía.

- excelencia, deje de intentar lo que no puede – Miroku se cayo al instante.

- jaja.. te habías fijado? – dijo Miroku intentando reírse.

realmente es un idioma difícil… no se puede pronunciar bien.. – comento Sango.

Inu yasha corrió veloz con Titania en la cabeza, abrió sus cortos brazos al viento, muy contenta. En un principio la miro extrañado, pero después se dio cuenta de como lo disfrutaba, y corrió mas rápido, como para darle el gusto. Ya que la mayoría volaba el aceleró de InuYasha no vario mucho en la velocidad que llevaban. Titania ser reía contenta.

Koga y Ayame iban a par juntos, ambos miraban a InuYasha, Ayame sonreía, le parecía muy amable de parte de InuYasha. Pero Koga le miraba de manera reprobatoria.

por que tu no eres así Koga? – le reclamo Ayame al verlo tan indignado.

Por que no soy un perro infantil… - le respondió desviando la mirada

Vamos, al menos es mas amable… - le reclamo.

Pero Ayame, no te parece infantil? – le reclamo molesto. No le gustaba que le estuviese comparando, y menos con InuYasha.

No, me parece que al menos no es terco y tan orgulloso – le indico.

Solo es un perro rabioso, no soy como el.

Aun así es mas amable. – Y Ayame de molesto, adelantándolo.

El camino de descenso fue bastante simple, con la guía del hombre, tomaban camino de nieve bastante dura, o recién caída. Dándoles un paso rápido a los de tierra, y una buena visión del suelo a los del aire.

Cuando llegaron al final de la montaña iba en pendiente pronunciada. Se lanzaron hacia abajo, el hombre gritaba desesperado "voy a morir" en su propio idioma.

A medida que bajaban, podían ver la tierra de color marrón sobre la nevada tierra blanca. Ya avanzando, la pendiente era menor , y empezaban a aparecer las primeras plantas. Poco a poco el terreno era más llano, y empezaban a aparecerse más animales, y la temperatura era más templada. Ya para el anochecer vieron la primera aldea.

El hombre parecía más contento, y más tranquilo. Durante todo el camino no se había sacado el caso que llevaba, así que no sabían como era su rostro, pero aún así notaban que estaba más contento.

La verdad es que el hombre no estaba contento por que llegaba a su aldea solamente, si no por el premio que le darían al llegar. Les estaba llevando monstruos como prueba de valentía! Y lo más increíble era que ellos mismos se habían amarrado! (ni yo que soy la escritora me creo que se amarraron ellos mismos ¬¬ U ) Lo único que le inquietaba era que ninguno parecía tomar muy en cuenta que estaban amarrados. Pero cuando atraparan a estos monstruos, les pondrían grillos metálicos, y así terminaría el problema de las cuerdas.

bien! – grito InuYasha – ya estamos llegando!

Al fin! – exclamó la pequeña Titania saliendo de entre la ropa de Inuyasha – un par de aldeas más después de esta y nos encontraremos con mi contacto!

Un contacto? – pregunto Reika – no me diga que es ese padre...

Un padre? – preguntó Sango.

No comprendo, un padre? – reitero Ayame mientras Titania buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

Es algo como un monje, pero de otra religión – explicó Reika.

Ósea que no creen en Buda? – pregunto Miroku.

Así es, y no se pueden casar ni nada, y si se comportan como Usted lo hace, excelencia, son juzgados severamente - le advirtió Reika.

Pensé que no te molestaba... – susurro Miroku.

Está bien que castiguen por ser lujurioso – le indico Sango molesta.

Supongo que aún somos un problema nosotros por nuestras ropas - advirtió Ayame viéndose.

No pienso cambiarme – musitó Koga adelantándose.

Con InuYasha no hay problema, a no ser por sus orejas... pero ustedes... – musito Miroku observando bien las pieles que llevaban y el aspecto salvaje de Koga.

Prefiero quedarme aquí afuera a tener que hacer lo que piden – les advirtió Inuyasha.

Por primera vez estoy deacuerdo contigo, bestia – Koga e Inuyasha se sentaron uno junto al otro, mientras Ayame se quedaba pensativa.

Yo también prefiero quedarme aquí – comento a su vez Kikyou junto a Kirara.

Eso es comprensible Kikyou san ... – susurro Sango.

Entontes compremos ropas, yo tengo algo de oro, y mientras podemos dejar a este hombre en la aldea – Les dijo Titania.

Entonces ya no necesitamos estas cuerdas – El hombre palideció, InuYasha se paró, y rompió las cuerdas, como si de hilo se tratase, los demás le fueron imitando, cortando de varias maneras la cuerda, mientras el hombre miraba sin poder decir nada e impresionado.

Esperaremos aquí -. Shippou se subió al hombro de Sango.

Shippou, quédate aquí, al igual que tú Kirara – les advirtió. – Si algo pasa deben cuidar de Kikyou San. Y tú Shippou debes evitar que esos dos se peleen – dijo indicando a Koga y a InuYasha.

Deacuerdo!

Se fueron despidiendo, InuYasha y Koga no se dirigieron palabra, y se mantuvieron allí sentados, esperando. Kikyou, escoltada por Kirara se posó bajo algunos del os pocos árboles que habían. Y Shippou se mantuvo rondando por allí, en "busca de intrusos".

Al llegara al pueblo, se encontraron con un gran movimiento que no veían en las aldeas de Japón. Mujeres conversando, vestidas con tremendos vestidos, que no parecían preocupadas de alguna labor, o trabajo. No habían campos de plantaciones cerca, y los hombres usaban enormes cilindros negro sen la cabeza (Sobreros de copa), y trajes larguísimos. Ninguno parecía estar preocupado de alguna cosa, caminaban sin preocupaciones, y de vez en vez veían algunos niños correr de un lado a otro. Ene l momento en que entraron en la calle les miraban un poco de reojo, y después hablaban con algún tipo de colega. El hombre que llevaban estaba muy nervioso y miraba a todos lados... Se sentían muy extraños, no encajaban paran ada en un lugar así. En especial Ayame, quien eral a más exótica, todos caminaban alrededor de ella, con la intención de taparle. Hasta que Titania entró en una tienda. Había poca gente, un par de damas conversando, quienes callaron inmediatamente al verles entrar. Y un joven vestido con un largo abrigo negro, con un cuello muy ajustado a la garganta, usaba un sombrero de ala grande. Todo negro, a excepción de una plateada cadena con una cruz colgante. No miró con ninguna opinión al os visitantes, y6 salió dándoles un aleve reverencia, que le devolvieron todas las mujeres del grupo. Titanias e acercó al vendedor, quien después de escuchar la explicación se fijo en Ayame, después miró al hombre.

captain Grand! – exclamó. – You Are Alive! Let me take you to the Sheriff!

thanks Peter… I was so scared… they are Monsters! – dijo con voz ahogada.

Titania parecía entender lo que decían, y miraba preocupada. Una jovencitas e acercó a Ayame en cuánto Reika le dio una monedad e oro, empezó a tomarle medidas a Ayame, y después miró fijamente a Miroku, se acercó a él, tomó medidas, y después hablo nuevamente con Titania.

ahora debemos esperar... perdone monje, pero necesitaba medidas de hombre para la ropa de Koga e InuYasha – se disculpo Titania.

también debemos salir rápido de este pueblo.. ese hombre que rescatamos parece que esta asustadísimo... puede que nos ataquen, por que somos..

No te preocupes por pequeñeces... podemos escapar fácilmente, y hasta el momento no hemos hecho nada...

Si... ájala que esos dos no hagan ninguna estupidez - indico Ayame mirando unos adornos.

No creo... mientras la señorita Kikyou este cerca InuYasha no hará nada, y si InuYasha no hacen ada, Koga tampoco lo hará.

Bien...

Se equivocaban, Koga e InuYasha perseguían a Shippou. Y Kikyou no se había percatado, ya que estaba dormitando bajo los árboles, intentando recuperar fuerzas. Pronto llegarían sus preciadas serpientes cazadoras.

Shippou era bastante hábil, pero a final de cuentas, Koga lo pateo lo bastante lejos, para no verlo por un buen rato.

genial! – indico InuYasha de buen humor. – Y lo mejor es que no esta... – pero de pronto se apago su animó. – crees que Aome este bien?

Aome no es una mujer débil, ella soportara – presumió Koga. – tú eres el tonto que dejo que se la llevarán.

InuYasha no le replicó nada, lo único que esperaba era encontrar la quinta pieza de aquel rompecabezas, volver a Japón en oriente, recuperara Kagome y vencer a Naraku de una vez por todas.

Pronto sintieron un grupo grande, un grupo enorme que se les acercaba, pronto vieron al horizonte un fuerza armada de unas 50 personas, y otras 5 a caballo. El jinete que iba en medio, tenía al lado al hombre que habían salvado, quien aún llevaba el casco, ambo sindicaron a Koga, a InuYasha, y a Kirara, y gritaron algo que Koga e InuYasha entendieron por una orden de ataque. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, era mucho más prudente escapar que quedarse allí y enfrentarlos, pero tenían que esperar a que Kirara tomará a Kikyou, y ver que Shippou volviese. (aunque les daba lo mismo)

vengan aquí desgraciados! – les indico InuYasha, mirando fijamente al traidor.

Verán que no será fácil – agregó Koga.

Eso estaba de más – le advirtió InuYasha. El comandante hizo un movimiento con su espada, y un grupo de hombres sep uso en frente con fusiles, apuntando directamente hacía ellos.

Un ruido ensordecedor, junto con una capa de humo, ye l pesado olor del a pólvora. Cuando la nube ya se había disipad olas tropas se echaron atrás asustados, Koga estaba intacto, y las balas estaban en el piso; las había repelido todas. InuYasha estaba frente a Kikyou, quien estuvo en cierto peligro de que llegaran las balas. Kirara tomó a Kikyou en su lomo, y se elevo en el aire.

estos humanos son muy agresivos – susurró Kikyou.

InuYasha se limito a acercarse, pero sin empuñar a colmillo de acero.

Está vez les lanzaron flechas mientras los fusileros cargaban. InuYasha hizo un único movimiento, y estás cayeron en el piso partidas a la mitad.

El comandante parecía prudente, hizo un gesto, y se retiraron rápidamente.

Kirara descendió.

volverán – juzgó Kikyou – y con un grupo más grande y mejor preparado.

no lo dudo, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de esta aldea. – agregó Koga.

demonios! Se demoran mucho! – gritó InuYasha irritado caminando hacía el pueblo.

no seas insensato! – le gritó Koga.

ellos ya saben que hay demonios en esta aldea, no tardaran en volver a atacarnos, y no podemos perder más tiempo – le grito.

no seas impaciente InuYasha, si vas pondrás en riesgo algunos beneficios – le advirtió Kikyou – ese monje, y Sango pueden fingir ciertas cosas. Cuando ellos lleguen les explicare.

Beneficios?

Titania dio unas monedas más al dueño del a tienda, cuando este volvió, le dio las gracias, vistieron a Ayame. Y tomaron camino de vuelta hacia las montañas.

Ayame vestía un kimono muy improvisado, pero bonito, llevaba un cinto en la cabeza .Y por supuesto que ya no llamaba la atención. Titania llevaba las cosas que les darían a InuYasha y a Koga, junto con la ropa de Ayame para cuando la volviese a necesitar.

Al llegar arribas e asustaron al ver las balas y las flechas, pero prontos e dieron cuenta de que no había muerto nada, ni nadie, y que InuYasha, Koga, Kikyou, y Kirara estaban aún allí, ilesos.

oigan, y Shippou? – pregunto Sango mirando de un lado a otro.

pregúntale a Koga – indico InuYasha parándose.

debe estar por llegar – dijo sin preocuparse.

ya que no está la señorita Aome, InuYasha aprovecha para maltratar al pobre Shippou...- advirtió Miroku a Sango.

Koga, eres un abusivo! – reclamo Ayame.

y eso Ayame? – preguntó echándose atrás, haber si Ayame se relajaba un poco.

te gusta?... lo único malo es que parezco una humana común.

Tengan – indico Reika dándole a Koga también un kimono de hombre improvisado de dos piezas, la de arriba era marrón, y la de abajo café oscuro, casi negro.

Te vez bien a pesar de todo - indico poniéndose el kimono con resignación. – las ropas del os humanos son muy frágiles.

Aún así son bonitas – comentó Reika viéndose.

En tu caso es distinto por que eres chica . le replicó Koga.

InuYasha, ven – le indico Titania – tenemos que hacer algo con tus orejas. – InuYasha se acercó desconfiado. – es algo tan especial l oque tengo que hacer, que necesito que cierres los ojos o te harás daño. – e InuYasha ingenuamente los cerró, aún así desconfiado. Titania tomo un lazo de lino blanco, bastante grueso, le tomo el pelo a InuYasha, y se loa marro en una a nivel del a mitad de la cabeza.

Que haces? – preguntó InuYasha aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ya verás, sin o hago esto, no funciona – dijo Reika risueña, con el mismo tono con el que le hablo a Koga la primera vez, como haciendo un comercial.

Después tomo otro lazo y l opuso sobre laso rejas de InuYasha, y así tan simple laso rejas de InuYasha "desaparecieron".

bien, ahora puedes abrirlos, termino el proceso – le dijo Titania volviéndose chiquita. Miroku y Sango le miraron unos instantes, incluso Kikyou se quedó un instante mirando. Y pronto estallaron tanto Sango como Miroku en una carcajada.

que les pasa? – preguntó InuYasha extrañado.

ya que no sabíamos como esconder tus orejas, lo que he hecho es peinarte – le dijo Titania parándose en su cabeza.

bestia... – dijo Koga tras darse vuelta y empezara reírse - ahora si eres...

perdona! – dijo Ayame riéndose lo más simulado que pudo.

InuYasha estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre ellos, pero se quedó perplejo al ver Kikyou reírse.

Todos se quedaron bastante impresionados, se reía delicadamente, y todo l oque podía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Tras eso, InuYasha descubrió que no los miraban como el esperaba, los miraban una vez y después seguían normal, como si fueran muy comunes gentes como ellos.

Así que pronto atravesaron el pueblo.

Koga e InuYasha olvidaron decir el detalle que les habían intentado de atacar. Pero ya daba lo mismo, faltaban unos 3 pueblo para llegara donde estaba Num.

Pasaban, y se dieron rápidamente cuenta, de que no habían tantos monstruos que osaran mostrarse ante ellos, a causad e Titania; quien decía que ella los lideraba, que era imposible que algún tipo de criatura bajos u reinado atacara a otros seres, amenos de que fuera por una razón muy fuerte.

Kikyou presentó su idea. Que fue recibida con mucho interés.

podemos decir que InuYasha, Koga, Ayame y Kirara son monstruosa nuestro servicio, y hacer como usted hace monje; decirle a l agente que hay problema sen ciertos lugares, y asentarnos por cierto tiempo. Lo de crear monstruos me lo pueden dejar a mi. Nos dará tiempo para investigar las aldeas – les dijo una vez que pararon a cercanías de un pueblo.

me parece bueno, pero no muy honrado – comentó Reika.

es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ya que – miró a los demonios del grupo – estás personas son muy desconfiadas, como los de nuestras tierras.

es muy inteligente – aceptó Miroku – pero las cosas que yo veía en su mayoría eran ciertas...

es muy inteligente, y los aldeanos sentirán curiosidad poro tras artes – dijo Titania. – o quizás temor.

yo también puedo ayudar con trucos! - dijo Shippou con animo.

Claro que podrás – le animó Ayame.

Necesitaré ayuda.. – susurró Kikyou parándose - será mejor que tratemos mañana.

Mañana? – pregunto InuYasha.

Si, no debemos tardar tanto, mientras yo, el monje, y Reika hacemos los exorcismos falsos ustedes deben investigar.

Es razonable... – aprobó Koga. – sólo por esta vez haré caso a la humana.

No la llames humana, tiene nombre! – se enfado InuYasha.

Es sólo un cadáver que se mueve – le replicó Koga. Antes de que se empezaran a pelear, Reika intervino.

Señorita, no podrá hacer nada si no tiene las almas suficientes. – dio preocupada.

Es cierto, Kikyou san, necesita almas para poder moverse... – recordó Sango.

Mucha gente muere... pronto podré recolectar algunas... – al intentar caminar, y cargar su arco, y kajak de flechas, se tropezó.

Será mejor que dejes que te lleve Kirara – le advirtió InuYasha preocupado.

Miroku se fijo, que no le ofrecía llevársela en la espalda como lo hacía con Kagome, de ser protector era protector, pero no era como antes. Sabía que InuYasha muy dentro se sentía culpable. Miró a Sango y pensó aún más la importancia de que hicieran todo aquello rápido, los días habían pasado y no había frutos.

Miroku y Reika siguieron a Kirara, quien cargaba a Kikyou, se dirigieron al pueblo.

En un principio los aldeanos les miraron muy desconfiados y asustados; había que tomar en cuenta que Kirara en la forma en que estaba era muy amenazadora, y Reika aparentaba ser peligrosa por su mirada afilada. Siguieron avanzando hasta que un Padre les detuvo, le llamaban Reverendo Joan, quien se paró frente de los 5 con una especie de báculo con un crucifijo en la punta, las manos le temblaban y sus ojos reflejaban lo inseguro que se sentía, era un hombre joven, y se le notaba que le faltaba experiencia.

váyanse de este pueblo – les indicó empuñando con fuera el crucifijo y poniéndolo adelante, como para protegerse.

ese es tú Buda? – le preguntó Miroku mirando la figurad el crucifijo – es muy distinto al de mi tierra.

Buda? – pregunto Joan. – son de – de – demonios de oriente? – preguntó tragando saliva.

La bestia si – le indico Kikyou apeándose de Kirara – yo soy humana como todos los que vez, ellos son mis guardianes y ayudantes.

Ya veo... – dijo inseguro Joan.

No diga eso reverendo! Ellos son gente extraña, traerán a las brujas y la desgracia a este pueblo! – grito una voz. Alrededor de el grupo llevado por Kikyou, y el reverendo se había formado una multitud curiosa.

Si... pero no se ven como personas malas! – elevó un poco su voz.

Así son los demonios! Están tratando se engañarnos! – grito otra voz.

...acepto que traemos más demonios con nosotros! – grito Sango molesta. L agente guardo silencio.

..Sango... que haces? – le preguntó Miroku asustado. – no creo que te entiendan..

...no servirá de nada mentirles – le indico Reika a su lado. – y supongo que así se correrá mejor la voz sobre nosotros, y quizás llegue a oídos de Num,

no les mentiremos; soy una exterminadora, y estoy con demonios, por que confío en ellos; ellos están bajo mi total control y el de esta Dama! Los demonios son mis esclavos! – Miroku se rió un momento, le pareció increíble l oque decía Sango... Reika se quedo mirando boquiabierta, mas Kikyou se mantuvo calma. Reika reinterpretó l oque Sango dijo, para l agente entendiese.

Como lesa dicho mi guardián, los demonios que traemos son nuestros esclavos, y están bajo nuestro total control – indico nuevamente Kikyou. (al parecer había aprendido bastante de la jerga del lugar) – observen; ella es un demonio – tomo su arco, ya punto una flecha a Reika.

Confió en que puedas actuar bien – le indico en un susurro Miroku retirándose lentamente.

Reika miro Kikyou, sus ojos brillaron en una luz azul, sin ponerse amenazante, pero ese simple hecho asusto a la multitud. Abrió un poco l aboca y se acomodo la mandíbula para mostrar sus colmillos, y para terminar, hizo un movimiento con sus manos que ahora tenían garras, y dejo salir sus cuernos. Hizo un ronco rugido, como dragón que era, y reto a Kikyou a dispararle; quien no dudo, y le disparó.

La flecha salió volando en un haz de luz, llego al pecho de Reika, quien grito, y desapareció en un haz de luz, dejando sol ola flecha.

...ustedes... ustedes... – intento decir el Reverendo echándose atrás. – son brujos blancos!

brujos blancos? – repitió Sango suave a Miroku.

no me preguntes... hasta ahora se que son peligrosos y algo terrible le paso a su dios en el pasado. – dijo mirando fijamente el crucifijo de Joan.

no sé a que te refieres – le indico Kikyou guardando el arco.

me refiero a los magos que usan el poder blanco! El de Dios, no el de los demonios! – exclamó, no asustado, más bien emocionado.

estas personas nos ayudaran! – exclamó una voz.

lo harán? – preguntó Joan. La gente empezó a apretarles, cada una con rostros implorantes.

no podemos ayudarles mucho, estamos en una búsqueda – indicó Miroku.

sólo un acosa! – imploró una mujer.

y cual es? – preguntó Kikyou.

Mi hermana! Está muy rara! – gritó una niña.

Tu hermana no es rara! Esta poseída! Y tiene ese extraño poder! Ella es un bruja! – grito un hombre. La niña volvió a insistir.

ella está enferma! Ayúdenla! – imploró la niña.

no le hagan caso.. – les indicó Joan dirigiéndolos por entre la gente hacía la Iglesia. – su hermana desde que nació fue así.

La niña quedó olvidada entre la gente. Pero a Kikyou, Sango y Miroku les interesaba más lo del a hermanad e la niña que l oque quizás les mostrarían.

Se decepcionaron al ver el problema del pueblo; era un estatua que lloraba lagrimas blancas. Miroku rápidamente les probó que era sólo un problema de construcción de la estatua, que se le escurría el pegamento con el calor. Perol a gente decía lo mismo de todas las estatuas que tenían, por tanto, debieron revisar un buen montón de estatuas, del as cuales casi todas tenían el mismo problema, a excepción de una que tenían un pequeño demonio dentro. Al sacarlo, Joan sep uso a aplaudir, tal como la multitud. Después les invitaron a una cena. Pero rápidamente la rechazaron; ya era tarde, y sabiendo como eran Koga e InuYasha, no podrían hacer mucho.

Aceptaron un par de pollos, y algunas otras cosas para preparar alimentos, y volvieron al punto de encuentro.

Para cuando llegaron de vuelta ya era de noche, al llegar se encontraron con que InuYasha y los otros estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata pacientes.

que les demoró! – les preguntó InuYasha irritado.

problemas... – susurró Sango – que decepción.

No encontraron nada? – les preguntó Reika sentándose.

perdona haberte tratado así... – le pidió Kikyou.

no se preocupen, estuvo bien... el problema es que no me puedo volver a mostrar... – se lamentó.

no, diremos que te revivimos por necesidad – le replicó Kikyou – tienen la impresión de que somos crueles, que usamos a los demonios por conveniencia.

Me sentí mal mintiéndoles así – admitió Sango.

Son gente muy crédula... y gastaron un día completo y no encontraron nada! – le lanzó Koga.

Si encontramos algo – le dijo Miroku.

Si, una niña que dice que su hermanal leva toda la vida poseída y que tiene poderes extraños, probablemente sobre naturales, o espirituales. Puede que sea – informó Miroku.

Entonces, cuando la veremos? – preguntó Ayame.

Debemos distraerlos un poco, así que.. Shippou, te pediré que me hagas un favor – dijo Miroku mirando a Shippou con una mirada maliciosa.

Que vas a hacer? – preguntó asustado.

Ya verás...

Joan se despertó asustado, sintió un escalofrió enorme en su espalda.. pero si estaba acostado en l acama! Se retiró rápido del a cama, y apretó con fuerte una cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Un sonido "flameante" explotó atrás de él, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y miro, y del miedo no puedo gritar.

Era una llama blanca que flotaba en medio del a habitación con un brillo plata, de movía de un lado a otro, y tomaba una silueta...

Joan por el miedo no se pudo mover ni un centímetro, y se quedo mirando horrorizado como la flama tomaba forma de mujer, y horrorizó aún más cuando noto que brotaban lagrimas rojas de sus ojos vueltos blancos.

por que dejas así a mi nieta? PORQUEEE? – preguntó con un voz raspada.

pe-p-pe---peeee – intentó decir Joan.

mi nietaaa!

pe---peeee- PETRIA! – grito Joan.

siiii – dijo Shippou desconcertado de que se pareciese a alguien que de verdad hubiese estado.

que hace aquí? – preguntó aún más asustado. Pareciera que fuera a mojar los pantalones por como movía las piernas.

Vengó por la niña!

La niña? Christina? - preguntó Joan apuntando por la ventana.

Ehhhh... – Shippou no sabía que decir... pero sólo debía entretenerles – siiii – dijo subiendo el tono.

La traeré! – dijo corriendo hacía la puerta.

Hazlooo – el joven se apresuró – pero n ole digas a nadie! Será nuestro secreeetooo!

S-siiii

Shippou volvió a tomar la formad e una flama y se escondió ene l entre techo parad escarzar un poco, mantenerse así no era fácil.

Por otra parte, Koga junto a InuYasha tomaron la delantera, como si fueran guardias del grupo, ambos cargando espadas normales por precaución. Estaban esperando ene l umbral que dividía al pueblo del exterior, hasta que Sango apareció por un tejado.

- la niña espera – indico.

Por otra parte Miroku apareció por el otro lado.

- esta despejado.

Todos caminaron ligeros entre los callejones por donde les dijera Sango. Hasta llegara una casucha, se diferenciaba del as otras por tener un jardín, y un huerto a cada lado del a casa. Sango toco la puerta cinco veces, y por dentro de dieron dos.

- debemos esperar unos instantes. Le dije que me diera dos golpes sí aún no estaba lista.

- pudiste ver a su hermana? - le preguntó InuYasha.

- no, dijo que me dejaría verla si lograba ayudarle.

- es una niña discreta – indico titania sonriendo – no quiere impresiones ni opiniones extrañas para proteger as u hermana.

- y por que teme lo que le pueda hacer a otros personas. – termino Kikyou. Bajo del lomo de Kirara, y se dirigió dentro del a casucha seguida de InuYasha, Miroku, y Sango. Koga se quedo afuera por si las moscas.

L oque vieron los dejo sin habla; había una joven de cabello gris opaco, apoyada en la pared, como si fuera el respaldo de una cama. Tenia l aboca medio abierta, y brotaba un liquido de aspecto pegajoso. Sus ojos tenia las pupilas muy pequeñas, y de color negro, su piel era muy blanca por la falta de sol, y gemía.

- llama a Reika, para que nos diga que dice la niña – aviso Miroku a InuYasha.

- claro. – dijo sin reclamar.

Kikyou se acercó a la niña, y la examino. Le limpio los labios, y los cerro, al igual que los ojos.

A los instantes apareció Reika.

La niña no la miró asustada, y se dirigió a Reika quien le recibió con una mirada amable.

- then, tell what happened to her – le dijo fluidamente. (dime que es lo que le pasa a ella)

- She was like that… always, always I remembered – (ella es así, siempre, siempre que recuerdo)

- dice que siempre a sido así, desde que recuerda – indico Reika.

- este cuerpo no tiene alma – dictamino Kikyou.

- ya me esperaba algo así – musito InuYasha.

- no se lo digas a la niña! – indico Sango.

- yo creo que yo lo supero, yo creo que seria mejor decirle que le pasa a su hermana – le rectifico Miroku.

Koga entró corriendo dentro, seguido de Ayame, y la pequeña hada Titania.

- los aldeanos están muy asustados – dijo Titania contenta.

- no creo que deba ser algo del o que estés contenta – le replico Koga.

- Shippou no aguantar amucho, están todos reunidos en la casad e Joan – advirtió Ayame.

- que le paso? – preguntó Koga al fijarse en la joven.

- no tiene alma... es extraño que su cuerpo se siga moviendo. – dijo Kikyou enderezando a la joven.

- lo mejor seria matarla – susurró InuYasha. Miroku le dio una patada.

- debe haber una forma mejor de hacer las cosas InuYasha – le indico antes de que se pusiera a reclamar.

- no opino lo mismo que InuYasha, no hay formad e devolverle el alma – acepto Ayame.

- en este lugar si se puede – advirtió Titania. El hadas e envolvió en luz, y tomó su forma completa. – Don't worry, we can do something – (no te preocupes, nosotros podemos hacer algo) . – la niña intentó esboza runa sonrisa.

- sea lo que sea... no le prometas cosas Titania – le advirtió Kikyou.

- no pensé que entendieras -.

- terminare con tu sufrimiento! – dijo InuYasha intentando tomara colmillo de acero.

- NO! – y Sango le dejo inconsciente con el Hirai Kotsu.

- que fuerza – indico Koga.

A lo lejos vieron una explosión de un fuego fatuo en el cielo; la señal de que Shippou había llegado al limite. Se despidieron de la niña, y se dispusieron a volver a la montaña, mientras Miroku actuaba como exorcista.

A la mañana siguiente Kikyou junto a los demás, antes de irse visitaron a la niña, y le dijeron que cuando volviesen y si es que lo hacían le ayudarían. La niña no les respondió con mucha alegría ni esperanza, pero aún así dio su voto de confianza.

Se despidieron de Joan, quien lloraba por temor a nuevos ataques sobrenaturales, y no poder afrontarlos.

- ájala podamos recuperar el alma de la chica – dijo Miroku.

- prometimos algo muy difícil – recordó Koga.

- algo se hará... – sonrió Titania. – debe haber una forma...

Y siguieron al siguiente pueblo.

Al siguiente pueblo llegaron mas o menos a medio día, y sea sentaron para comer. Mientras Koga e InuYasha hacían una competencia de caza, se dedicaron recolectar leña, encender fuego, y preparar alguna sopa. Reika recolectaba lo suyo; pues comía distinto. Y entre los otros recogían hierbas, que se parecían a las de sus tierras, as u vez Kikyou recogía hierbas medicinales. Y Shippou junto a Kirara fueron en busca del agua.

-/-

- Amo! Tengo hambre, detengámonos unos momentos! – rogó Jaken.

- no hay tiempo, hay que encontrar el templo del que hablo el árbol de magnolia.

- Amo, hasta Reen tiene hambre!

- busquen ustedes, no estorben.

Jaken se quedó Ahí parado. Reen dormía, y en vez de seguir, ató al Treshal aun árbol y buscó comida.

- todo por ese tonto de InuYasha!

Habían llegado a una región muy extraña, nunca antes había visto un lugar semejante... grandes montañas, y una vegetación amorfa.

Desde que seguían una presencia lejana que les parecía extraña a diferencia de las otras que habían.

Sesshomaru camino tranquilamente o es decir floto hacia la dirección de la presencia extraña.

Jaken acompañado de Rin le siguieron el paso trabajosamente.

Desde que habían llegado a esas extrañas tierras, donde la gente se limitaba a mirarlos y a perseguirlos de noche con antorchas y hoces. Y Sesshomaru se limitaba a andar sobre la gente mientras Jaken protegía como podía a Rin y a su montura.

Y llegaron con algunos retrasos a la misma aldea de InuYasha; antes que InuYasha.

- amo, siento un presencia e esta aldea – dijo Jaken mirando a la gente a la vez le miraba a el con curiosidad y temor.

- por eso estamos aquí – y apuntó a una colina – allí esta el templo.

- pero la presencia esta aquí – reitero Jaken.

Sesshomaru simplemente floto sobre su estola y se dirigió a la colina. Antes de que Jaken pudiera seguirle, Sesshomaru le envió una mirada fulminante. Jaken se quedó mirándolo un rato, y rato después Rin le tiraba la manga de la ropa; la gente no se dejaba de preguntarle cosas y de tomarle la ropa; era novedoso para ellos. Y como Rin era pequeña, y la gente hablaba un idioma que ella conocía, era obvio que sintiera temor.

De pronto su montura se puso muy nerviosa, un hombre con une norme cuchillo se dirigía a la bestia. Jaken subió apresuradísimo a la bestia con Rin y se elevaron.

- amo! Por favor! Vuelva pronto! – el carnicero desde abajo amenazaba con una guadaña acompañado de la gente.

- no se, señor Jaken – dijo Rin más tranquila – parece que están pasándola mal aquí.

Jaken miró el campo; al venir no se había fijado por ir en el bosque, pero ahora lo notaba; los campos estaban secos, lejanamente se veía que en ellos pudiese crecer una brizna de hierba, ni si quiera maleza. Todo lo cercano al pueblo estaba muerto, tampoco habían animales visibles, y menos agua; el rió estaba seco.

- quizás por eso se querían comer a Midori san – dijo dándole unas palmaditas al lagarto.

- Midori san? – preguntó – no se llama así.

- pero nunca le hemos dado algún nombre; yo creo que a Midori le queda bien Midori.

- como quiera niña..

- vamos señor! – dijo Rin tirándole el sombrero – sigamos al señor Sesshomaru.

- estás loca? El amo bonito que mataría...

Pero Rin de todas formas insistía. Y Midori a pesar de todo se mantenía, a pesar de que le molestaban los golpes del báculo de Jaken y que Rin lo pateara.

Midori puede significar _verde_, o puede ser un nombre

Kirara estaba inquieta, se negaba a seguir avanzando; insistía en irse volando.

- no pueden hacer algo? – preguntó Ayame preocupada. Kirara se ponía a rugir y erizaba los pelos de su lomo si alguien se le acercaba.

- bien – Koga preparo su puño.

- estás loco! – gritó la vocecilla de Titania. – prefiero callarte a ti que a ella.

InuYasha apareció con Kagome en su espalda de entre los árboles.

- y que encontraron? – preguntó Koga.

- una aldea – respondió InuYasha sin darle gran importancia soltando a Kagome.

- sí, pero parece que las cosechas no van bien, no tienen agua, ni animales. Y además hay una presencia extraña.

- una presencia extraña? – preguntó Shippou.

- entonces tiene que ser Num – dijo Reika casi alegre.

- entonces vamos – dijo Miroku con entusiasmo.

- Sango, mejor vete volando con Kirara. – aconsejo Miroku.

Sango montó en Kirara e inmediatamente se despegaron del piso.

- estás muy callada Titania – dijo Koga tomándola por las alas.

- tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo, y se envolvió en un vapor verdoso y tomó su forma de mujer. – no me tomes así cuando estoy pensando.

- es extraño – dijo Kagome uniéndose a la conversación. InuYasha estaba peleándose con Shippou. – La aldea anterior estaba bastante cerca, y no parecía que estuviera en decadencia.

- por eso es que tengo un mal presentimiento; los ríos que les daban agua, son los mismo, así que es extraño que este seco.

- miren! – dijo de pronto Ayame – en esa colina!

Y todos se quedaron viendo atónitos; lograron ver la silueta del "caballo" escamoso de Sesshomaru.

- sango! – grito de repente InuYasha - lleva a Kirara a ver eso que esta cerca de la colina!

Y vieron el resplandeciente fuego de Kirara atravesar el cielo...

Una multitud se dirigió contra ellos, todos campesinos, armados con herramientas del campo, temblorosos y con temor.

- ple-ple-ase!1 Let us eat you! - (por favor, déjanos comerte) gritó un hombre poniendo una hoz en el cuello de Reika.

- forgive me - susurro Reika – but I have something to do with my life – (perdóname, pero tengo algo que hacer con mi vida) el hombre estaba muy nervioso, la hoz se le resbalaba de entre las manos. Reika tomó la hoz con delicadeza, la dejo en el piso. – Ayame, me harías el favor de traer algo de comida? – ordeno.

- pero... – Reika la miró de manera acusadora a Ayame. Y esta se dirigió a sus compañeros, Kikyou le dio unas frutas que llevaba y Shippou unos pescados medio secos, pero comibles.

- It's all I have... – (es todo lo que tengo) Titania le interrumpid.

- Why are you so worried? Don't you have some help from other villages? – ( por que estas tan preocupado? No tienes ayuda de otras aldeas?) preguntó.

- no, the can't help us… we believed in God… but… the church doesn't help… the priest stole all the life here – (no, ellos no pueden ayudarnos… nosotros creímos en dios, pero, la iglesia no ayuda, el sacerdote se robo toda la vida aquí). El Hombre se dejó caer al piso y lloró.

El pueblo soltó las armas de a poco.

El grupo entendió rápidamente la desesperación del a gente, y que no habían perdido totalmente el sentido común.

- en estás tierras están muy unidos a l oque tenga que ver con Dios... ya hora no tiene nadie que los apoye, Dios los ha dejado y el hombre también – dijo Kikyou acercándose a la gente.

- ...no creo que Dios los haya abandonado! – dijo Miroku en voz alta,

- no te entienden... – le recordó Titania en un susurró.

- estás personas... se ven muy mal InuYasha – dijo Shippou mirando tristemente al pueblo.

- no se si habrá algo que podamos hacer... – susurró Ayame.

- hay mucho que pueden hacer – dijo Reika.

A la media hora, InuYasha, Koga, y Ayame estaban cazando la poca vida que había. Y los otros se dedicaba na ver el estado del a gente.

- me parece demasiado lo que ha pasado aquí – comentó Reika dándole una manzana a un niño.

- pero no nos podemos quedar mucho... – admitió Titania. – tenemos que apresurarnos.

- esto es como si le hubiesen quitado la vitalidad al lugar - advirtió Kikyou.

- la vitalidad? – preguntó Shippou.

- le esta quitando la energía de vida a todo lo que esta aquí. – explicó Miroku.

- ya lo encontrare... – susurró Reika.

Sango mantenía Kirara lo más tranquila que pudo... pero se dio cuenta que entre más se acercaba a la colina, Kirara se ponía inquieta, pero no era por temor, algo la estaba enfureciendo.

Finalmente diviso claramente a Jaken y a Rin.

Al parecer Jaken se había dado cuenta del a cercanía de Sango, y le lanzó unas llamaradas con su báculo. Kirara lo esquivo con gracia, y Sango le lanzó su boomerang. Lanzó el báculo hacía abajo, y lo atrapado mientras caía.

- Mujer! Dame eso! – gritó Jaken desesperado.

- ustedes son los acompañantes de Sesshomaru, qué hacen aquí? – preguntó sin devolverle el báculo a Jaken,

- nada que les interese – dijo sin darle importancia ( el amo debe saber de esto; pensó)

- él señor Sesshomaru esta buscando algo de una leyenda! – dijo Rin.

- él también?

- pero... parece que le pasa algo a esta gente! Se querían comer a Midori – dijo Rin reclamando.

- Midori? – preguntó Sango extrañada.

- él – dijo abrazándose a la criatura.

- ya veo... – dijo desconcertada – pero por que ustedes no están con él?

. EL AMO ES TOTALMENTE SUFICIENTE COMO PARA PODER CON TODO ESTO SOLO – grito Jaken nervioso.

- es mejor no molestar al amo – dijo avergonzada Rin.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la colina como para ver una gran catedral en ella, de la cual se notaba que era totalmente nueva, a excepción de una parte, que parecía ser el nacimiento de la estructura, pues parecía una simple parroquia, si no que era mucho más antigua y menos elegante que el resto del a construcción.

De pronto, tanto como la gente de la aldea como Sango, Jaken, Rin, Kirara y Midori fijaron su atención en los vitrales; había reventado dejando salir una gran luz azul, junto con un hombre que no era Sesshomaru que iba montado en un perro de tres cabezas.

- _Cancerberos!_ – gritaba la gente y corría desesperada de un lado a otro a sus hogares. Kikyou, Reika y Titania quedaron solas observando a este nuevo personaje, quedándose solas en medio de la calle principal del pueblo.

- creo que esto va más allá de una toma de energía de vida... – susurró Miroku.

- es un perrote! – exclamó Shippou.

- es el guardián del infierno - afirmó Titania con preocupación – esto sale de lo que yo pueda controlar... – y Metió la mano en su bolsillo en buscad e algo, pero Reika la tomó del brazo.

- es esto lo que se puede hacer con Num? – preguntó con una única lagrima fluyéndole por la mejilla.

- Num? – preguntó Kikyou – ese hombre tiene a Num?

- ... – Titania cerró los ojos – puede ser...

- debemos hacer algo; kazaa... – Reika pasó volando a su lado, a su alrededor se iban liberando una media docena de almas que se introducían a Kikyou.

- dejen los asuntos de demonios con demonios – dijo, sus ojos perdieron el brillo humano, y tomaron uno asesino, un par de cuernos crecieron trabajosamente de su cráneo, y bajos u ropa pudieron ver una fina y larga cola dentada. Un par de alas enormes, tan grandes como las que tendría si estuviese en su forma original de dragón la elevaron con fuerza.

- Reika! No te lo tomes tan apecho! Estamos hablando de el guardián de los infiernos! – dijo Titania intentado seguirla, pero con su distancia, Reika era potencialmente peligrosa en esos momentos.

- pero si es un perro, e InuYasha es... – Miroku le tapo la boca a Shippou.

- dejémoslo así... – dijo sonriendo.

- Su orgullo como demonio cae a tierra en estas tierras, donde entes poderosos se rebaja na servir a los humanos solo por un poder que nunca tocaran... Si es de Num esta energía, el demonio llamado Cancerberos debe estar tras eso y por eso obedece a ese humano. – dictamino Kikyou tomando su arco y armándolo con una flecha.

- estemos listos – indicó Titania volviendo cerca de ellos. - no tendremos que lidiar solo con un guardián demoníaco, si no que también con un poderoso Dragón servidor de Num.

Sango se mantuvo al margen, Kirara no podía con tal bestia. Peros e acercó lo más que pudo al reconocer a Reika lanzarse con el demonio.

Jaken también estaba preocupado, Sesshomaru aún seguía dentro del templo. Jaken se dirigió al Templo abrazado por una Rin llorosa.

- AMOOOO!


End file.
